


Heart will know

by hishiyake



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>車禍發生後Adam記不得任何人－－包括他自己－－他只記得Blake是他最好的朋友。</p><p>（我喜歡失憶梗，咬我呀XD）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀之前，幾點需要申明
> 
> 1.我不認識Shevine或The voice或Maroon 5的任何一人。我只是衷心喜愛他們。  
> 2.時間發生在Season 8結束以後。  
> 3.這個世界Blake已婚，不過Adam是單身。

 

 

 

他再一次打開手機，看著Adam兩天前傳給他的最後一封訊息。

『嘿，Big Country，我看到網路上的影片了，不錯的演出。

 

 

      我可沒說我已經在想你了。』

只是短短的幾個字，卻足以讓Blake每天拿出來看好幾遍。

從The voice上一季結束已經一個月，這一個月來他都在四處巡演，和往常一樣，沒有太大的不同。

或許有一點不同，今年他特別想念Adam。不曉得為什麼，他突然很懷念Adam的笑，對他的嘲諷，想念Adam微微昂著頭，注視自己的模樣。

明明他們分開也才一個月而已。

他在收到Adam簡訊的當晚就回覆他了，Blake不想讓Adam感覺到壓力，可是他就是克制不住。他期待Adam下一封的回覆，但卻整整兩天沒有收到消息。

Adam很忙，他知道。還在LA的Adam正在和其他團員們錄製他們的最新專輯，在前幾天的訊息中，Adam還傳了一小段他們新歌的錄音給他。

把手機放到一旁，Blake半靠在沙發上，隨手拿了條毛巾擦乾汗濕的髮絲。他討厭自己像個小女生一 樣，每次演唱會結束後回到後台，他所做的第一件事就是打開手機，看有沒有Adam傳來的簡訊。

他又開始無意識的旋轉左手無名指上的婚戒，Miranda曾經開玩笑地問他，他那麼喜歡轉戒指，是希望把戒指轉鬆點，外遇的時候比較容易拔下來嗎？

想到這點Blake忍不住笑了出來，他和Miranda雖然結婚只有幾年，但是認識卻快將近10年。他們的相處一直都像這樣，像是朋友般輕鬆，又像同事般互相尊敬，他很習慣有Miranda在身邊。

偶爾他會忍不住想，他們間好像已經沒有剛戀愛時的激情了。不會像戀愛中的情侶，隨時都想著對方，想要聽到對方的聲音，想要碰觸對方。Blake當然不是抱怨，他們的感情早就昇華到和家人沒有兩樣，這不就是夫妻最後的結果嗎？只是時間長短的問題罷了。

他靜靜在沙發上坐了一會，思考著如果Adam明天再不回他消息，他就要主動打給他了。這樣的念頭才剛閃過腦中，他的手機鈴聲就適時的響了起來。

Adam的來電，他把Adam的鈴聲設為Sunday morning，所以他一聽到歌曲就知道是Adam打來的。

也該是時候了，Man。

「喂，我還以為你忘了我呢。」

「Blake？我是James。」Blake當然知道他，Adam其中一個團員，當Blake在LA的時候，他也常會一起跟著Adam和他的團員們一起去吃飯或喝酒什麼。

「James？怎麼了？」他皺起眉，有股不好的預感在他內心升起。

「Blake，Adam他出車禍了！」


	2. Chapter 2

等他趕到醫院，他才曉得他是最後一個知道的。

Maroon 5的團員們和Adam的家人不用說，而除了Pharrell、Christina和Carson以外，CeeLo、Gwen都在，甚至連Usher也來了。

Blake很難形容心中的情緒，他很高興見到他們，卻又極度憎恨是在這種場合之下。

Adam的其中一個兄弟Michael走了過來－－他們上一次見面是在Adam的生日宴會上－－他拍拍Blake的肩膀，簡單告訴他，Adam的座車被酒後駕車的卡車司機由側面追撞，手術至今超過5個小時，醫生還在開刀搶救中。

他往後退了幾步，如果不是Michael還握著他的肩，Blake擔心自己恐怕會跌坐到地上。為什麼會這樣？怎麼可能會是Adam，這種只有在新聞上才看得到的事情，怎麼會發生在Adam身上？誰來告訴他這一切只是安排好的整人遊戲？

嬌小的金髮身影來到他眼前，Christina美艷的眼妝暈開而且變得模糊，Blake不用猜也知道她哭了多久。她和所有人一樣難過、沮喪，她但什麼都沒有說，只是對Blake張開雙手。

Blake就像溺水的人找到一塊浮木般緊緊抱住Christina，他曉得自己龐大的身軀一定把Christina擠壓的很難受，可是Christina一點都沒有抱怨，她只是緊緊用雙臂抱住Blake，成為Blake唯一的依靠，任由Blake在她懷裡放聲大哭。

 

「嘿，Man，我想你也需要一杯。」熟悉的星巴客杯子推進他手裡，Blake往上一看，Usher手拿著另一杯咖啡坐到他身邊。「黑咖啡，抱歉我在這邊買不到你平常喝的特別咖啡。」

如果不是在這種狀態下，Blake恐怕會因為Usher的話大笑出來，可是他現在什麼也無法表示，連個苦笑也擺不出來。

Pharrell和Gwen坐在他對面，Gwen的頭靠在Pharrell肩膀上，而Pharrell則環抱住Gwen的腰。

Jesse不停的在咬指甲，好幾次被James拉下阻止，Jesse沒有不悅，他只是呆望著James許久以後握住對方的手。

CeeLo和Carson站在一邊，和Adam的母親在一起。Blake很慶幸Carson在這裡，因為就算他想要去安慰老人家－－畢竟Adam的母親就像是他另外一個媽媽－－可是現在的Blake做不到，他無法安慰任何人－－在他的內心已經破裂的情況下。

他彷彿是個等待法官宣判的犯人，什麼也不能做，只是看著牆上的時鐘一格一格走動著，除了等待以外，還是只能等待。

Blake想到他和Adam最後一次見面，在Adam家裡，而他回Oklahoma的班機明明是隔天早上9點，但是直到半夜他才離開Adam家。

如果5年前，有人跟他說，自己以後會跟一個狂蕩不羈、穿著百元以上白T的搖滾歌手成為一輩子的好朋友，Blake一定會叫那人去吃屎。

不過世界就是那麼奇怪，等到他會意過來，他已經和Adam成為摯友。或許這樣講很奇怪，Adam就像他生命中缺失的另外一半一樣。他和Adam無論個性還是喜好都是天差地遠，卻在不知不覺間走得如此近，近到Blake這才發現到，Adam早就成為他生活中的一部份。

Blake默默在心底祈禱，拜託老天，求求老天不要從他身邊奪走Adam。

 

啜了一口手中的咖啡，Blake突然意識手中的咖啡已經見了底，他是什麼時候喝完的？

Blake剛站起身，然後又差點因為腿麻再度坐了回去。他用單手扶住牆，強硬拖著自己到垃圾桶邊把空的咖啡杯扔掉。幾乎是同時，醫生從手術房走了出來。

Adam的爸爸首先衝了上去。「他還好嗎？」

「Mr. Levine肋骨多處挫傷，胸腔、頭骨都受到重創，左小腿骨折、韌帶斷裂。」聽著醫生的話，Blake的眼淚差點忍不住又要掉下來，他無法去想像，Adam小小的身軀承受了多麼嚴重的傷害。「不過Mr. Levine目前已經脫離危險期了，我們會在觀察他一陣子，一切穩定的話，預計早上他就可以轉一般病房，到時候你們就能探視他了。」

「謝謝，謝謝。」

在場的所有人都鬆了口氣，Blake更像洩了氣的氣球般沿著牆壁滑下。他聽不到其他人在說些什麼，他能思考的只有一件事，Adam沒事了，他會好起來了。

「你該去休息一下。」一雙藍眼睛直視著他，Carson跪在他面前，手掌輕輕放在他膝蓋上。

「你也是。」Blake勉強揚起唇角，開口之後才發現自己的聲音既乾又啞。

「我和Adam的家人談過了，他們會先待到早上，等Adam轉進一般病房。然後James他們會過來換班，我們中午左右再過來就好。」不愧是Carson，在這種時候，他特別敬佩Carson，總是可以有條有理的安排好事情。「你需要洗個澡、睡一下、吃點東西。」

點點頭，Blake儘管不太願意離開，可是理智告訴他他目前什麼也不能做，留在這裡對Adam也沒有任何幫助。「在這之前我得先找個旅館，然後或許買件襯衫。」

他一下飛機馬上就直奔醫院，Blake什麼都沒帶，除了重要的錢包和手機，他連換洗衣服都沒有帶出來。

「你可以來住我家。我也有多的衣服可以借你，也許還是小了點，我想你應該不介意吧？」

「不，一點也不。」Blake抓住Carson的手臂，他無法形容內心對Carson的感激，不只是因為提供他地方住跟衣服換，而是現在的Blake不想要一個人，可能，Carson也和他有一樣的想法。

「走吧，Buddy，我的車就在外面。」


	3. Chapter 3

Blake很確定自己沒有睡多久，可是等他再次睜開眼，太陽已經高高掛在天空了。

簡單的梳洗過後，他和Carson一同回到醫院，路上經過速食店的時候順便買了兩份漢堡當作早午餐。

Carson領著Blake直達Adam病房的所在樓層，在走廊上他們遇到Michael，Adam的兄弟一整天沒有離開。他聽著Carson和Michael的對話，Adam的情況很穩定，目前因為麻醉的關係還在熟睡中，雖然很嚴重但是幸好都是皮外傷居多。

Blake什麼也沒說，他只是聽著。

目送著Michael暫時離開去買午餐，Blake在門口深深呼吸幾次以後踏入房間。

就算Blake早就有心理準備，可是看到躺在病床上的Adam還是讓他的心臟緊緊被揪住。

Adam全身上下滿佈著醫療儀器，機器發出刺耳規律的逼逼聲。他的左腿打上了石膏，胸口和腦袋也都纏著厚重的紗布。

「God。」Blake咬住下唇，他的胸口一陣劇痛，視線跟著模糊。他嘗試想往前，卻怎麼也動不了，相反的，他甚至想要拔腿就跑。

他受不了、他受不了看著這樣的Adam。

Blake認識的Adam，是個活潑好動，宛若一顆充過頭的電池般永遠精力充沛，總是在他周遭蹦蹦跳跳，逗的他開心大笑。

而不應該是這樣，動也不動的躺在床上，虛弱的呼吸著，必須要倚靠機器才能繼續活下去。

「Blake。」他的朋友壓壓他的背，驅使他往前了幾步。「Adam沒事了，他很快就會好起來的。」Carson總是如此善解人意，他一直都曉得該在什麼時候說什麼話。

床邊的Micky站了起來，體貼的把位子讓給Blake。點點頭對Micky表示感謝，Blake碰地一聲把自己摔到椅子上，他應該要小心點，可是他的腿卻無法再撐下去了。

Adam的左手緊緊被紗布包覆住，右手背上則插著點滴，Blake顫抖地伸出手，輕輕碰觸了Adam的手指。

「你打算嚇死我嗎？dipshit。」他好想抱緊Adam，又好想狠狠揍他一頓。

Blake的指尖沿著Adam的骨節滑動，避開了點滴，沿著Adam的刺青一路往上，他不曉得自己為什麼要這麼做，他似乎只是想要感受到Adam皮膚的觸感，想要證明Adam還活著。

他用指腹緩緩摩擦Adam乾燥的嘴唇。也許這個想法很可笑，可是Blake卻覺得這樣的Adam相當完美。

儘管Adam全身傷痕累累，但在Blake眼中，無論何種的Adam都是完美，就算現在這樣也是。

感覺著Adam每一次在他手邊的吐氣，Blake再度體悟到，只要Adam還好好的在他身邊，他就沒有其他所求了。

「你要我做什麼我都願意，」低下頭，靠在Adam臉頰旁邊，Blake唯一的只希望能夠再看見Adam榛子色的美麗雙眼。「要我把四轉的選手讓給你也好，要我以後陪你一起指導鄉村歌手也好。」Blake曉得對著昏迷的Adam自言自語是件很傻的事情，不過他就是關不上自己的嘴吧。「你想要一起寫首歌，我們就來做吧，我什麼都聽你的。」

Blake覺得眼睛又開始變得潮濕－－我只要你趕快醒過來，回到那個笑著、叫著的Adam Levine－－他把一個吻貼在Adam的臉上，像是他以前常常做的那樣，唯獨這次，他看不到Adam皺著眉頭、故意掙扎的模樣。

口袋中手機突然的震動驚嚇到了Blake，Blake拉出手機一看，是Miranda打來的。

Miranda！Blake頓時想起他沒有把回LA的事情告訴其他人，他的同事、他的經紀人、還有他老婆，他完全忘了自己下一場演唱會就在三天後。

他得接這通電話。Blake站起來，空蕩蕩的房間只有他和Adam兩個人而已，剛剛Blake太過專於Adam，並沒有發現Micky他們什麼時候離開的。看來體貼的Carson又做了一件好事。

他拿著電話走出門，Carson和Micky站在外面等著他。「抱歉，Miranda打來的，我沒跟她說我在LA，我得跟她講一聲。」

「沒問題，Adam有我們在。」Carson點點頭，讓Blake移到樓梯口專心的講電話。

 

「呼！」重重嘆了口氣，Miranda開頭對他就是一陣痛罵。在Blake還沒有開口前，Miranda就再次教育他身為一個職業歌手應有的專業性。

諸如他不該一句話也不說就突然從旅館中消失，所有樂團人員找了他一早上，最後只能打給Miranda求救，可是連Miranda都不知道他在哪裡。

Miranda的碎碎念一直持續，直到Blake生氣的對她怒吼：Adam出車禍了！對方才停下來。

她停了很久，許久後問了Blake一句：Adam現在還好嗎？

『我希望他會....Miranda，妳知道，我現在不能離開這裡。』其實他想說的是，他不能離開Adam身邊，而他想Miranda會懂的。

『我知道。我會幫你聯絡相關人員，你現在只要好好陪在Adam身邊就好。』Blake握緊手機，明明Miranda還有自己的工作，卻還要操心他的事。Blake真是八輩子修來的福份，讓他可以擁有Miranda這麼好的人。

『他會沒事的，你要堅強起來。』 

Miranda的話一直迴盪在他腦中。Blake也希望自己可以堅強，堅強到足以成為Adam的後盾。

推開逃生門，Blake往醫院的天台上走。

炎熱的七月天，水泥都市的LA幾乎沒有一點風，列日曬在Blake頭頂，不過這正好是他所需要的。

他不著急趕回Adam的病房，在與Miranda通話的過程中，他看到吃完午餐的Michael經過他，Blake有簡短的和他打聲招呼。他知道Adam和他的親人和朋友在一起，Adam目前是安全的。

所以他給了自己幾分鐘時間平靜下來，思考所有的事情，考慮他能為Adam做什麼。

陽光反射在大樓玻璃上，刺人的耀眼。Blake一直很好奇怎麼會有人可以忍受這樣的生活，吵雜的人群、受污染的空氣，都市生活是他這個鄉村小孩無法習慣的。但是Adam卻在這樣的環境中生長，那令Blake感到不可思議又佩服。

或許是在都市長大，Adam比他多了一份韌性和無懼，那也是Adam最吸引他的地方。

想到躺在床上的Adam，Blake左胸又開始泛起疼痛。不該是這樣。Adam理應是被他捧在手掌上、被他好好呵護的對象，Blake怎麼會讓Adam遇上這些破事？

Blake有股異樣的感覺，他無法形容那情緒，就彷彿，他對Adam....

「Blake！原來你在這裡！」天台的門突然被打開，Pharrell的頭探了出來，他也回來了嗎？「我找了你老半天，Adam剛剛醒過來了。」

 

他匆匆和Pharrell跑下樓，才意識到自己已經在天台上冥想超過半小時。「Adam什麼醒的？」

「一陣子吧？我剛到就看見醫生在裡面，然後Carson叫我出來找你。」Pharrell三步併兩步輕快的躍下樓梯，這是Blake頭一次羨慕長得瘦的人。

他們正巧遇上檢查完的醫生和Carson兩個人在外面，焦急的Blake正打算衝進去，卻先被Carson給拉住。

「等等，我有件事要跟你們說。」Carson搭住他們一人一邊的肩膀。

「什麼，Carson，Adam不是醒了嗎？」Blake曉得自己的口氣急躁而且不悅，可是沒辦法，他太想看到Adam，他必須用雙眼確認Adam沒事了。

「他是醒了。」Carson的臉上沒有喜悅反而帶著憂慮，那使得Blake也跟著冷靜一些。「可是他現在誰也不認得。」

一句話，宛若閃電般直劈Blake腦門。「什麼？」

「他記不到自己的名字，也不認識我們。醫生說是車禍的後遺症，也許會持續幾天，或者幾年，在詳細檢測前他也無法肯定。」

幾年？Adam不認得他，幾年嗎？

Blake張開嘴，卻發不出任何聲音。他試著想要呼吸，卻吸不進任何空氣。他的世界在頓時凝結了，什麼都不剩、什麼都沒有。

「嘿！嘿！」他被Pharrell大力晃了晃，Blake的眼皮眨了好半天，最後才終於有辦法集中在Pharrell身上。「聽我說，Adam是個勇敢的人，他會恢復的，你要相信他。」Pharrell的眼裡寫滿誠懇的關懷，那讓Blake無法不去接受。他看著Pharrell好一會，最後終於點點頭。

Pharrell再一次捏捏他，給他打氣和鼓勵，然後轉身走進病房。

「如果你需要時間冷靜一下，我們都能理解，你不用非進去不可。」Carson對他報以同情的目光，體貼的為他找台階下。

Blake遲疑一下，還是選擇跟在Carson後面一起進去。

「你真是位友善迷人的女士，實在抱歉我不記得妳。」Adam的聲音輕輕柔柔，和平時的他講話不太一樣。

「沒關係的，只要你一切平安就好。」Gwen坐在床邊的椅子上，帶著和藹微笑。「你現在只要好好休養，其他什麼都不用想。」

 

Blake抬頭，望著一邊的Michael和Micky，他們倆的表情都透露著絕望，看來Adam是真的不記得他們中任何一個人。

「嘿，Man，我是Pharrell，你的同事，也是個音樂人。」Pharrell靠近Adam枕邊，關心地詢問他。「怎麼樣，Adam，感覺還好嗎？」

「嗯？」他楞了幾秒，然後靦腆的揚起微笑。「抱歉，Adam是我的名字對吧？我到現在還不習慣。連自己名字都忘記真是件很糟糕的事。」Adam說的雲淡風輕，可是Blake曉得他內心肯定相當難受。

「沒事的，你受傷了嘛，我想過幾天你就會好起來的。」Pharrell回給他一個體貼的微笑。他伸出手，好像打算摸摸Adam，卻見到Adam明顯畏縮的反應後把手收了回來。

「我帶了你最要好的好朋友來看你了。」在Blake前面的Carson出聲吸引Adam的注意。聽著對方的話，Adam只是淺淺苦笑。

「Carl？」

「Carson。」不帶任何情緒的糾正Adam，Carson不希望Adam為此過度自責。

「抱歉。」尷尬的吐吐舌。「你剛剛才講過你的名字我都記不得了，我想我這位最要好的朋友恐怕也要失望了。」 

「不會的，Adam，我永遠不會對你失望的。」邁步上前，Blake和Adam第一次正視彼此。 

「Blake？」 

他沒想過，會從Adam口中聽到自己的名字。 


	4. Chapter 4

「Blake？你是Blake對吧！」Adam興奮的差點從床上掉下來，好險Blake快一步扶住他。

「Easy,big guy。」他扶住Adam唯一完好的右邊肩膀。「你還有傷，小心點。」他跪了下來，直直平視著Adam的雙眼。「你記得我。」

「我－－」Blake渴望從Adam口中得到正面回應，意外地，Adam卻搖搖頭。「我只知道你叫Blake，其他什麼也沒有印象。」

Blake的肩頓時垮了下來，Adam似乎也感受到他的難過情緒，膽怯的往床頭移動了一點。「對不起，我真的很－－」

「不用道歉，這不是你的錯。」他要堅強起來，Blake反覆在內心默唸，至少Adam知道他的名字，這是好事，這已經夠好了。對吧？

輕輕按摩著Adam肩頭，Blake看著他在自己手掌下逐漸放鬆，眼睛慢慢閉了起來。

他一定很累了，對現在的Adam來說，這是個完全陌生的環境，被一群不認識的人包圍著，他肯定身心俱疲。

仔細想想Pharrell說的沒錯，如果Adam不是個強壯的人，他怎麼會有辦法撐的下去？

「想睡了嗎？」

「嗯...」Adam的臉頰一陣陣擦過Blake手背，他對Blake似乎有股莫名的信任，感覺到這點的Blake相當欣慰。

「躺下來，睡一下。」

「嗯。」Adam溫順地乖乖躺下，任由Blake把被子拉上來蓋住他。

如此聽話的Adam實在太少見，Blake忍不住也露出微笑。等Adam好起來以後，他一定要拿這點嘲笑Adam。

就在Adam正要閉上眼睛的時候，他像又想起什麼般突然睜了開來。「不要離開我，好嗎？」Adam的眸子眨呀眨，水汪汪的雙眼直直盯著他，語氣中盡是不肯定的乞求。

Blake跟本無法拒絕他，打從很久以前，Blake就曉得自己沒辦法拒絕Adam任何事情，更別說是現在，Adam還用那種可憐的小狗眼看他。

「我不會。你好好睡一覺，你醒來之後我還會在你身邊的。」他小心地撫摸著Adam的臉頰，看著對方在自己的觸碰下逐漸放鬆進入夢鄉。

確定Adam熟睡之後，Blake才收回手，他轉過頭，發現房內所有人都用著不可置信的表情望著他。

「What？」

 

一群人站在門外，Michael在一旁跟自家父母親解釋Adam的狀況，而Blake則跟Adam其他團員還有Carson在一起。

「所以我以前常和Adam開玩笑說你可以擁有他的這件事，看來現在成真了？」James聳聳肩，儘管Adam的失憶帶給大家不小的衝擊，可是至少他其他都很好，所有人的心情也恢復許多。

「是啊，現在Adam是我一個人的，你們可別跟我搶。」Blake特別意味深長地瞪了Jesse一眼，棕髮男人馬上一臉無辜的躲到James身後。

他們的行為換來其他人的大笑，可是只有Blake一個人知道，他有多麼自滿於Adam只記得他的名字。

因為這不就代表著，他在Adam心中比所有人都還要特殊嗎？一想到這點，Blake臉上的笑容又更加燦爛了些。

他們簡單聊聊交換了彼此的近況，Blake必須承認，他是在認識Adam以後才愛上Maroon 5這個團體，還有他們的音樂，而現在他儼然成為Maroon 5的專家了。

雖然因為Adam的關係，他們的團體活動被迫要中斷一陣子，可是成員們沒有人抱怨，他們反而很欣然的接受，Matt還告訴他他很高興可以暫時離開冷氣房，去海邊逍遙一下了。

「你可別跟Adam說，他可是會哭的。」Blake回憶起Adam大概從兩年前的夏天開始，就提議找他一起去游泳的事情。

那時候Blake還取笑他一個city boy居然會游泳，真是個奇蹟。然後換來Adam用力給了他胸口一拳。

只是2年過去，他們礙於雙方的行程和工作始終無法成行，如果今年真的有機會，他想帶Adam去－－

Adam的房間裡突然傳出機器刺耳的噪音，他停了一會以後才回過神來，跟著其他人跑進Adam房間。

「不要！不要碰我！」Adam的父母站在他床邊，想要去扶他卻被Adam用力推開，他胸前的心律監測器因為劇烈的運動掉了下來，尖銳的警示聲迴盪在房中，Adam甚至不顧自己還打著石膏的腿硬是要下床，他口中不停唸著一個詞，Blake只聽得到那個字。

「Blake！Blake！Blake！！」

Adam在叫他，Blake腦中只有這個想法。他推開擋在前方的人衝到Adam身旁，用雙手固定住Adam的身體。「嘿，我在這裡，沒事了，我在這裡！」

Blake的聲音顯然對Adam有鎮定的效果，Adam停下了掙扎，緩緩地，淡褐色的眼珠鎖住他的。「Blake？」

「是我，Adam，是我。」Blake伸出手將一副驚恐的Adam摟進自己懷裡。「你很安全，我在你身邊。我答應過你我會一直陪著你的。」他顧不得Adam的父母還在他們身邊，Blake一下一下地親吻著Adam頭頂的紗布，等著Adam完全平靜。

「我以為你走了。」悶悶的聲音從他胸口傳出來，Adam使勁的貼著他，像是要把自己整個人都埋進Blake身體裡一樣。「我醒來，看不到你....我好怕。」

他第一次聽到Adam向他承認恐懼，言語讓Blake的心臟抽痛不已。「我不會離開你的。Adam，看著我、看著我的眼睛。」Blake半強迫他抬起頭。「你要相信我，我不會留下你一個人，一輩子都不會。」

他們注視著彼此，也許是幾秒、也許是幾分鐘，最終，Adam點點頭似乎終於安心下來。

「Mr. Levine，我可以幫你把儀器戴回去嗎？」突然的女聲令Adam的身體瞬間又變得僵硬，Blake抬頭，看到Carson和一個護士站在一起，正對著Blake使眼色。

「嘿，Adam，讓護士看看你，我也想知道你有沒有弄傷自己。」Blake用著哄小孩般的語氣，「好嗎，Buddy？就當是讓我放心。」

「嗯。」得到Adam的首肯，Blake退後了一點，移出空間讓護士可以將儀器放回，同時檢查Adam的點滴和石膏。

「好了。Mr. Levine希望下次你不要那麼激動，萬一點滴掉了可是很危險的。」

「我知道了。」Adam似乎也意識到方才的行為很不理智，他垂下眼皮，朝著Blake開口：「對不起。」

「不是你的錯，是我不好，我該在這裡的。」壓住Adam的嘴唇，他不想在聽見Adam自責或是道歉的話語。

「寶貝，你還好嗎？」Adam的母親－－Patsy－－靠了過來，她的嘴唇有些顫抖，努力壓抑著將要落下的淚水。

Adam凝視著自己的母親好半天，就在Blake以為Adam是不是想起什麼的時候，Adam出聲了。「對不起，女士，我剛剛對您太粗魯了。」

Patsy的淚水從眼眶滑落，那是心酸和痛苦夾雜的情緒。「不要緊，只要你沒事就好。」Blake知道，Patsy多想碰觸自己的寶貝兒子，可是他卻用著陌生的口氣和防衛的姿態對她。

「Adam，這位女士是你媽。」他無法看到Adam母親受到如此折磨。「還有那邊的男人是你爸爸。」

「爸？媽？」Adam雖然叫了他們，臉上卻滿是困惑的模樣。

「沒關係的，Adam，你很快就會想起來的。」老人的話到底是在安慰Adam還是自己？


	5. Chapter 5

Blake多希望第二天醒來以後發現這一切都是他在作夢，Adam沒有出車禍，更沒有失憶，只是這個世界並不會按照Blake所期盼的進行。

下午，醫生幫Adam做了詳細檢查，結果是Adam身上的外傷在逐漸復原，他很幸運所有的內部器官沒有受到太大的影響，只要等傷口癒合就可以出院了。

可是對於他失去記憶的事情，醫生們卻顯得束手無策。

這不是用藥或者開刀就會好的，神經內科的醫師告訴他們，現在他們唯一能做的，只有耐心等候病人自己恢復記憶。

反倒是Adam坦然的接受了。他的情緒比昨天要來得冷靜許多，雖然他還是很開心有Blake在身邊，但同時他也沒有那麼抗拒其他人的碰觸了。

這也讓Blake放心多了，畢竟就算他再不願意，礙於他還有演唱會的行程，他沒辦法每一刻都待在Adam身旁，儘管他想要。

當他和Adam提起自己的工作時，Adam理解的點點頭。

「我知道，你是個歌手，必須要表演。」Adam的床頭放著幾本Carson帶來給他的音樂週刊，上面有他，還有Adam團體Maroon 5 的報導。「新聞上說你每年夏天都會在全國巡迴演唱。」

「是的。」

「對不起我給你添麻煩了。」Adam再一次跟他道歉，可是這不是Blake想要聽到。

「不要道歉，Adam，這不是你的錯，永遠不要再為了這種事道歉。」他握住Adam的手，鄭重的告訴他。「我明天有場演唱會，一結束之後我馬上回來。」

「不用！」快速的否決了他的提案，Blake納悶地挑起半邊眉毛。「不是，我是說，你不需要為了我這麼做。」

「Adam－－」

「我沒事，我現在在醫院，而且還有其他人陪著我，我會很好的。你沒有必要飛來飛去，等你完成所有的巡演，有空的時候再來看我就好。」低著頭，Adam看著Blake握住自己的手，他的視線專注在Blake左手無名指上的銀色戒指。「還有其他人需要你。」

Blake並沒有發現他盯著自己的戒指，稍稍傾身，Blake靠近Adam的額頭。「你也需要我。」

Blake的聲音低沈柔軟的貫穿他耳朵，Adam閉上眼睛，他無法否認他需要Blake，可是Blake並不是專屬他一個人的。

咬著唇，Adam幾乎有股想要掉淚的衝動，他不懂為什麼會有這樣的心情，他只覺得自己的心臟好疼、好痛，一想到Blake不是他的，就讓他難過的想哭。

「我答應過你不會丟下你的。」明明該是令人喜悅的承諾，不過在Adam聽來卻像針一般刺在他胸口。

半天沒有得到Adam的回應，Blake皺著眉，捧起Adam的臉。「Adam？」

他深深呼吸了幾次。「沒什麼，只是傷口有點痛。」躲避著Blake的目光，Adam故意轉開話題。

「哪裡？要叫醫生來嗎？」

「沒關係，我躺一下就好。」離開Blake溫暖的大手，Adam把頭埋進枕頭中。「我是認真的，Blake，你把事情都處理好以後再回來就可以。」

「Adam....」他伸出手，卻被Adam翻身躲開，盯著Adam的背影，Blake不曉得自己做錯了什麼嗎？

沈默籠罩在兩人間，良久，Blake嘆口氣。「好吧，我知道了，等巡演結束以後我會馬上回來，你也要答應我好好照顧自己。」

「好。」被窩裡的Adam點點頭，Blake想要再摸摸他，可是最後只是輕輕拍了Adam的肩膀以後離去。

 

「真開心你已經可以離開病房了。」Jesse推著他經過醫院的長廊，帶他到了一樓的中庭曬太陽。

「真棒，雖然房間裡面也有陽光，可是還是不一樣。」Adam伸了個懶腰，感受溫暖和煦的陽光灑在身上。從Blake離開已經一個多月，Adam知道Blake的演唱會已經告一個段落，但是他不敢問Blake是否要回來。

他們這中間有通過幾次電話，而Blake更是每天都會發一封簡訊問他目前的身體狀況，Blake很小心地不去提起他的記憶問題。Adam很感激這點，因為事實上，他到現在還是什麼都沒想起來。

Adam看了很多他家人帶來的相片、影片。然後還有他的樂團朋友們，帶了CD過來，據說那是他自己的創作。James則拿了把吉他放在他病房，說是讓他無聊的時候可以打發時間。

Adam很謝謝他們的關心，不過他的記憶仍然一片空白。

他看著那些成長照片，看著一個小男孩變成少年，Adam應該要感受些什麼，可是沒有，對他來講，照片上的那人彷彿是個陌生人。

他也忘了怎麼彈吉他。James示範給他看，拿著撥片在弦上彈出美妙的旋律，看似簡單的事情，Adam的手指卻不聽使喚，他試了幾次，直到James看不下去，體貼的安慰他也許過一陣子就會想起來了。

最糟的事，這點只有Adam一個人知道，他失去了他的聲音。

有天他一個人在房間，他放了一首最近常常在聽的歌，想要跟著一起唱的時候，突然意識到自己的節奏、音准都和歌曲完全不對，就像個連簡單的童謠都唱不好的音痴。

不該是這樣。

從他看過的影片和訪談，他知道Adam Levine是個自信驕傲的搖滾歌星，有著無與倫比的群眾魅力，還有令人稱羨的音樂天賦。

可是這些他都沒有，而且現在，他連歌聲都失去了。

瞬間，他覺得自己好像被硬塞進叫做這個Adam Levine的身體裡，可是他並不是，他不是Adam Levine。 

他想要打電話給Blake，他想要聽到Blake跟他說沒關係，所有的事情都會好起來。

打開手機，他卻見到Blake和Adam的相片在螢幕上，他們看著彼此，笑得燦爛又開心。他這才意識到，Blake是Adam的朋友，如果不是因為Adam，Blake不會陪在他身邊。他需要Blake，所以他必須假裝自己是Adam才行。

「Adam？Adam，你還好嗎？」Jesse坐到他身旁，手蓋在他的手臂上，Adam對於和他人的接觸還是有些不自在，只是他並沒有表現出來。

「我很好，只是太久沒呼吸到新鮮空氣了。」這是真的，這些日子他都在醫院裡，雖然傷口好的差不多，但是他的小腿骨頭還沒有完全復原，接下來還有一段漫長的復健之路要走。

「也是，在醫院都要悶壞了吧？我們也很希望你快點好起來，James常常在跟我唸說他手都癢了。」明亮的眼睛望著他，Adam在很多照片裡都能看到Jesse的身影，他瞭解這個人是他從小到大的最好朋友，他想告訴他事實，只是話到嘴邊他又咽回去了。

「Jesse，我還沒準備好，你知道－－」他指指自己的腦袋，「這裡面很亂。」或者該說是全部空白。「我恐怕還辦法這麼快回去。」

「我沒有要催你。」他的語氣平緩。「就像那時候我說我想離開一陣子，你們都願意支持我，而我們也是，不管你想休息多久，我們都會等你的。」

「.....謝謝。」真誠的向Jesse道謝，他是真的很感謝他們，無論過去的Adam是個怎麼樣的人，他真的很幸運有這一群願意支持他、陪伴他的友人們。

「而且你知道....」Jesse的嘴角突然揚了起來，淺淺的微笑印在他臉上。「如果真的有需要，我們也可以讓Blake來當我們的主唱。」

「謝謝你的邀約，不過我這個鄉村歌手恐怕不適合你們。」

熟悉的嗓音在Adam身後響起，在他回頭之前，他就先被一雙有力的雙臂從後面抱住。

「Blake....？」他難以壓抑語氣中的顫抖，真的是他嗎？

「我回來了，Adam。」在他耳畔的聲音確實是他朝思暮想的人，Blake下顎的鬍渣輕輕刮過Adam裸露的肩膀肌膚，帶著些許刺痛。

「你回來了。」抓住環住自己胸前的手臂，Adam把臉頰貼在上面。要是可以，他一輩子也不想放開這雙手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的Blog：http://hishiyake.pixnet.net/blog/  
> 因為便利的關係Blog會更新的比這裡快一點點，大家有興趣也可以去我的Blog玩


	6. Chapter 6

「小心點。」Blake扶著Adam站了起來，同時替他關上車門。他把柺杖交給Adam，另外撐住他一邊的手臂。

將近2個月的休養，醫生終於給了Adam出院許可，除了他左腿的關係，暫時還需要拄著柺杖之外，其他的傷都已經痊癒了。

雖然Adam的母親要他搬回老家住，不過Adam卻委婉地拒絕了，他告訴母親還是回自己家裡比較好，也許他在自己家裡比較容易想起什麼。

這個理由聽起來不錯，但Blake曉得，Adam只是不想要麻煩他的家人。

經過這幾天的觀察，Blake發現，雖然Adam跟他的家人看似相處融洽，但Adam的肢體語言依舊很僵硬，或許是因為不熟悉的緣故？

不只是Blake，Adam的母親也發覺了，可能也是因此，他母親並沒有堅持要Adam回老家休養。

她只是在Adam出院前偷偷把Blake拉到旁邊，幾近懇求的拜託Blake好好照顧他。

『Blake，我們知道這樣很為難你，但是可以拜託你這段時間，多陪在這孩子身邊嗎？你是他現在唯一認識的人了。』

當Adam的母親用著如此懇求的語氣時，Blake怎麼可能說不，他只能抱緊Adam的母親，承諾他一定會好好照顧Adam。

其實就算沒有Adam母親的交代，他也打算這麼做，Blake沒有想過要扔下Adam，一秒也不會。Blake會好好保護他的，他會陪著Adam，渡過這一切困難。

「你確定不用我幫忙嗎？」Blake放慢步伐，儘管只是短短的從車道走上大門口，Adam的每一步都走得相當吃力。

「我可以的。」他的脖子上冒出幾粒汗水，不過Adam還是堅持要靠自己的力量走下去。

「你知道，我隨時都可以抱你進門。」朝他伸出雙手，Blake臉上充滿開心的笑意。「婚禮風格，我可不會抱怨。」

「像我之前跳進你懷裡的那樣子？」Adam的話讓Blake瞪大眼，他記得嗎？他曾經有一次在錄影時突然跳到自己身上，而Blake也就順勢將他公主抱起。Blake忘不了，Adam的身軀並沒有外表看來的消瘦，他是個很結實的人，只是雖然沈重，Blake卻很享受將Adam最後將頭靠在他肩膀上的感覺。

「我之前在影片上有看到。」坦白的告訴對方，Adam不想要Blake失望，但也不想要欺騙他。「在醫院的時候，Carson把之前的影片都拿給我看。」

「你都看完了？」沒有想起什麼嗎？Blake把這句話又吞了回去。

「是啊，我有很長的時間可以慢慢消磨。」聳聳肩，他低下頭，緩慢的走進自家大門。「我覺得你應該繼續當The voice的導師。」

突然蹦出這句話，Blake愣了一下。「你聽Carson說了嗎？」他想也只有Carson會跟Adam聊這件事。

眼看第九季的錄影即將開始，Blake卻對續任導師的工作興趣缺缺，不管Carson怎麼鼓吹他，他都顯得提不起勁。

因為不一樣了。

Blake無法確定自己可以抱著愉悅的心情踏進攝影棚，特別是當Adam已經不在他的位置上時。

他們沒有跟公眾公布Adam失憶的事情，除了他的幾個好朋友、家人外加官方的高層以外，Adam的公司只是對外宣稱Adam遇上車禍，需要長時間修養，短期內無法公開活動。

當然這樣的聲明打發不了狗仔，好幾次Blake在踏進醫院前就被狗仔堵住，追問他Adam的情況，幸好Blake是個腦袋敏捷的傢伙，總是可以巧妙的打圓場避開。

而Adam住的醫院則是相當注重病患的隱私，Blake最不希望看到的就是有人拿著相機衝進Adam病房對他問東問西的。

而目前，Adam在The voice的導師位置由OneRepublic的主唱Ryan Tedder接下。他和Ryan見過幾次，也知道Ryan跟Adam感情不錯，他們兩個的本質很相似，Blake確定Ryan會是個不錯的導師。

但那畢竟不一樣，Ryan不是Adam，沒有人可以取代Adam。

「Carson說你還沒有答應要接下一季的導師，」拖著自己往前，Adam在摸到沙發時終於鬆了口氣。「我在醫院的時候看完了全部的The voice，那是一個好節目，你也是個好導師，如果你不繼續下去真的很可惜。」他坐到沙發上，仰著頭，盯著Blake的眼睛。

「.....我會再想想的。」他不想讓Adam感覺到壓力，彷彿他辭去導師的工作是因為Adam的關係，所以他拍拍Adam的膝蓋。「你不用擔心。現在，晚上想要吃什麼？牛排怎麼樣？」

「太好了，有牛排嗎？」Adam興奮的宛若要從沙發上彈起來。「醫生說我要補充蛋白質，這真是個超棒的好主意。」Adam的反應讓Blake笑了出來，他記憶裡的Adam是個85％的素食主義者，縱使不會拒絕肉食，但也不至於像現在這樣聽到牛排就如此興奮。

現在的Adam像個全新的人，或許這是好事，他突然很期待帶著Adam一起去打獵，肯定會很有趣的。

 

「嘿，Blake，你有在聽我說話嗎？」一隻手在他面前揮了揮，Blake這才從神遊的世界中清醒。

「有，我有在聽。」抿了一口手裡的威士忌，他裝作一副認真的模樣。

「少來了，Buddy，你以為我昨天才認識你嗎？」那隻手掌改為拍拍他的背。「說吧，你在想什麼？」

「嗯...」他的猶豫持續不到一分鐘。「Adam好像不想要我留在他家。」

「發生什麼事了？」Carson慵懶地往椅背上一靠，用手勢示意Blake繼續說。

「我也不知道，我們本來都好好的，吃飯的時候明明也都有說有笑。」他們昨天共渡了很棒的晚餐時光，Blake把牛排燒焦的時候還換來Adam的嘲諷，可是Blake一點也不在意，他反而很享受和Adam在一起時才會有的悠閒。「一直到我說我想要住下來，Adam突然變得很緊張，找了一大堆理由要打發我走。」

「結果呢？」

「我說我在洛杉磯沒有地方住。」這是事實，Blake過去都是在LA租房子，在The voice開始前一個月，他就會在LA物色新房子，可是因為他這次沒打算要接新的The voice，自然也沒有準備他在LA的住所。「他才勉為其難的讓我睡在他客房。」

「Adam大概覺得一直看著你的臉也很膩了，也不想要晚上你還在他床邊說晚安故事。」

Carson的話令Blake忍不住抬頭瞪他。「拜託，Adam說過我很適合講床邊故事好嗎。」他曉得Carson是故意要讓自己輕鬆點，只是對目前的他沒有太大幫助。搖晃著手中的酒杯，他盯著波光閃閃的液體發起呆，Blake不知道要拿Adam怎麼辦。

「他不想要一直依賴你，他怕你有一天會覺得他很煩。」Carson一語道破Blake內心所想的，Blake也是這麼認為。現在的Adam比起以前更容易不安、很快就會陷入自責的情緒，也就是因為這樣，他明明就需要自己，卻還是抗拒著要把自己推開。

「我不會厭煩的－－」

「可是不管你跟Adam講多少遍他都不相信吧？」

沒有回答，Blake除了聳肩以外不知道還能說什麼。

「你知道嗎？也許這是個不錯的藉口。」彈響了手指，Carson似乎想到了好主意。

「什麼？」

「如果你接了下一季的導師，你就可以繼續用你沒地方住的藉口要Adam收留你了。」向他眨眨眼。「沒有任何理由想要留在LA、跟Adam住在一起，Adam一定不會接受，他一定會想辦法要把你趕回Oklahoma，所以你不如跟他說，因為工作你要留下來，這樣你就可以順理成章住在Adam家了。」

這確實是個不錯的主意，雖然說Adam恐怕還是會趕他出去找房子，但是至少這段時間Blake就可以用這個理由光明正大的搬進Adam家裡，然後他有自信絕對會讓Adam改變想法的。

他瞄了一下Carson，看見Carson上揚的唇角。是啊，這對Carson也是有利的事情，畢竟他就靠著這點，說服自己繼續擔任導師。

「Carson，你真的是個賊人。」他克制不住脫口而出，結果換來Carson直率的大笑。

「我得我想要的，你也得到你想要的，我們這是互相受惠。」Carson用杯子撞了一下他的。「Cheers！」

無奈的搖搖頭，Blake覺得這世界上應該沒有人能夠贏得了Carson。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這幾章都是過渡期，讓我寫得很痛苦  
> 這是我第一次對一個CP非常有靈感，可是卻難以用文字表達出來  
> 下一章開始就是兩人甜蜜蜜的同居生活，我真的只會寫甜文而已Orz


	7. Chapter 7

「You be my honeysuckle,I’ll be your honey bee～～」Blake今天心情很好，今天是盲選的首次錄影，有個小女生叫Helen什麼來的，唱了他的這首歌。

Blake不得讚嘆小女生很有勇氣，明明才20出頭，除了敢挑戰他的歌以外，還升了3個Key，Blake自己可是絕對沒辦法唱得那麼高。

不過他向來對於自己的歌和Miranda的歌總是特別挑剔，雖然Helen唱得不錯，可是他沒有轉身，現在想想是有點小後悔。

幸好Helen得到其他3位導師的讚賞，然後最後選擇跟了Pharrell。Pharrell是個極佳的導師，Blake相信Helen會有很好的發展。

除了這點以外，最讓Blake開心的是，他和Adam已經住在一起超過兩週了。

嗯，兩週，14天，也就是半個月，Blake無意義卻又相當滿意的數著日子。他當然相信Carson的計畫可以成功，只是比他所想的還要順利。

那天晚上Blake和Carson一起向Adam提了他要留在LA接任The voice導師的事，接著在Carson的遊說下，Adam只能妥協接受讓Blake暫時住在他家。

雖然在他們同居的前一個禮拜Adam時不時會在他耳邊叨念要他去找自己的房子，可是Blake總能夠想出一堆理由搪塞Adam。現在看來，他的厚顏無恥是有效的。

「我回來了。」打開門，他看到Adam站在樓梯的中段，正準備下台階。

「Blake。」他喜歡每次Adam喊他名字的模樣，還有每次Adam看到他的時候，臉上的笑容總是如此璀璨動人。

「小心點，今天的復健還沒練夠嗎？」走到樓梯口，他有耐心的等著Adam走向他。過去他曾在Adam以爬樓梯當作復健的時候，想要出手幫他，可是卻被Adam瞪了一眼阻止。

Adam沒有外表看起來的脆弱，Blake明明知道，但他就是忍不住想要呵護Adam－－等等，他到底把Adam當成什麼了？

「有啊，可是我想快點好起來。」撲進他懷裡的Adam讓Blake忘記自己原本在想些什麼，他很自然地環住Adam的後背，感覺Adam把頭埋在他肩膀。

「欲速則不達，醫生不是也這樣告訴你。」Adam或許失憶了，但是他骨子裡好強認真的性格依舊存在，就連復健這種事，他也都比其他人要來得拼命。

這些日子都是Blake帶著Adam回醫院復健，少數遇上有工作的時候，就是Adam的家人或者團員會來載他去醫院。

「你又用Dr. Johnson來威脅我，每次你都和他打小報告，難怪他越來越不喜歡我了。」Adam搥了一下他另外一邊的肩膀，Blake故意大聲哀嚎。

「好痛耶，我的骨頭好像被你打斷了。」

「少來，你以為我是超人還是什麼。」Adam再一次壓了剛剛打他的地方，Blake也很配合的一直喊痛。「你這個白癡。」Adam的眼睛笑到瞇成一條線，這是Blake最喜歡的表情。

「我是白癡，可也是你的白癡。」用手指撥撫著Adam的頭髮，Adam的頭髮長長了不少，他沒印象Adam有留過這種髮型。

「喔～有人今天心情很好唷。」沒有避開他的手，Adam反而直視進他的眼底。「今天遇上什麼好選手了嗎？」

「有個小女生唱了我的歌，」Blake哼唱了一小段。「這也是你以前唯一會的我的歌。」他們現在已經不會再用『你記得嗎？』、『你有印象嗎？』之類的話了，Blake反覆告訴自己要對Adam有信心，總有一天他會全部想起來，而到那天來臨前，Blake都會在他身旁。

「放心，你所有的歌我現在都聽過了。」調皮的對他吐了舌頭，這都要拜Blake所賜，他沒事在家就會撥起自己的CD，好像刻意要洗腦Adam一樣。

「你知道嗎，我們真的應該一起寫首歌，現在你也有時間了，我們可以趁這個機會完成我們的共同創作。」光是想法就令Blake相當激動，他的鄉村樂配上Adam的流行搖滾，他們肯定會製作出本世紀最有名的熱銷單曲。

「晚點吧。」Adam的反應比Blake預料的還要冷淡，他本以為Adam會跟他一樣開心，結果Adam只是拍拍他。「等我好了以後再討論也不遲。」扶著牆，Adam突然拉開與他的距離。「我餓了，今天你想吃什麼？」

「Adam？」彷彿一道圍籬橫亙在兩人之間，Blake不習慣來自Adam的這種疏離感。

「中國菜怎麼樣？Micky上次載我回來的時候，跟我說街角開了一家不錯的中國餐廳。」他明顯在轉移話題，Blake有些納悶，自己說了什麼不對的話嗎？搖搖頭，Blake選擇不去追問，他不想給Adam額外的壓力。

「好啊，我要宮保雞丁唷。」

 

凌晨時分，Blake被一陣尖叫聲驚醒，他的第一個反應就是Adam！Adam怎麼了嗎？

他衝進Adam的主臥室，只見Adam躺在床上痛苦的喊叫著。「No～No～No、No！Blake！！」

「Adam、Adam、Adam！」他在作惡夢！Blake抓住Adam的雙臂左右搖晃。「Adam醒來，你在作夢，只是夢而已，Adam，我在這裡，我在這。」

他顧不得Adam現在全身赤裸，Blake用力將Adam拉進胸口。「沒事了，沒事了，我在這裡。」

「.....嗯？」幾秒鐘後，Adam緩緩睜開眼睛。「Blake？」

「你醒了嗎？Man，你真的嚇死我了。」Blake凝視著那雙迷濛的棕色雙瞳，等待著Adam逐漸清醒。「惡夢嗎？」

Adam沈默了很久，不知道是不想開口，還是不願意再去回憶夢境。

「不想說就算了，只是個夢罷了。」溫柔擦掉Adam頭上的冷汗，他感覺Adam還在微微顫抖著。

「車子.....很大的車，朝我撞了上來。」Adam的聲音很輕很細，如果不是因為夜晚的寧靜，Blake恐怕跟本聽不清楚。「我看到了，我想躲可是卻來不及。」

那是Adam出車禍的時候。Michael曾告訴過他，Adam住在醫院的期間，警察有來詢問Adam事故發生的經過，可是Adam完全沒有印象。他不記得自己被車撞到，甚至搞不清楚自己為何會進醫院。他連車禍的事情都遺忘了。

所以Adam做了這樣的夢，是不是就代表他離恢復記憶的日子又更進一步了？Blake的喜悅沒有持續太久，Adam的下一句話，徹底粉碎了他的心。

「我以為我會死，」他的手指，揪緊了Blake的睡衣。「可是我還不想死。我想到你，Blake，我想到你。」

Blake清楚看見Adam的淚水在眼眶中打轉，他的心彷彿跟著Adam的眼淚一樣要落了下來。「沒事了，Adam，都過去了。」印下一個又一個的吻在他頭頂，Blake巴不得把Adam揉進自己的身體，這樣他就不會再有機會失去Adam了。

「我不會再讓這種事情發生在你身上，我會保護好你的。」那一瞬間，Blake不由自主許下誓言－－聽來很愚蠢、很虛幻、看來無法實現的承諾－－他無法控制，這些話語就像有生命般的從他口中自動吐出。

Adam沒有再說什麼，他只是將耳朵貼在Blake胸膛，靜靜聆聽著Blake平穩的心跳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以後改成每週三固定連載好了？


	8. Chapter 8

「哇，Blake，你還好嗎？你的黑眼圈好重。」金髮女人走到他身旁，坐到他對面的沙發上。「怎麼了？之前指導選手的時候也沒看你這麼累。」

「不是，我只是晚上睡不太好。」Blake壓壓自己的鼻間，往後仰靠在椅背上。

「怎麼了嗎？」Pharrell走向兩人，將一杯星巴客的飲料交給Gwen以後，很自然的也跟著坐下。

「嗯～」四處張望了一下，Blake確定現在只有他們三個人在一起後，他壓低音量。「Adam晚上都在做惡夢。」

他簡單和他們解釋了一下目前Adam的狀況，關於Adam晚上惡夢的情形他們去看過醫生，醫生告訴他們這可能是Adam的記憶在逐漸回復，所以是件好事，要他們不用太過擔心。

可是儘管如此，Adam幾乎每個夜晚都會被同樣的夢境所困擾，他會無意識的尖叫、大吼，直到Blake到他房間去把他叫醒為止。

然後Blake就會抱著安慰他，一次又一次告訴Adam，他不需要擔心、他很安全、他和他在一起。最後他們就會維持著這樣的姿勢入睡。

第二天早上的時候總是會有些尷尬，Adam會一直為了昨晚的失態向Blake道歉，就算Blake告訴Adam他跟本不在意，可是Adam的臉上總是出現內疚的模樣。

「真是辛苦你了。」Pharrell的手越過小矮桌，擱在他的膝蓋上面，真誠的對他說。

「也許你該跟Adam一起睡，我們家老二小時候晚上也會做惡夢，我和他睡了一陣子以後他就好了。」小啜一口手裡的綠茶，Gwen突然提出了意見。

「對啊，」旁邊的Pharrell點點頭。「你和Adam一起睡著以後，他就沒有再作夢了對吧？」

Pharrell的話使Blake沈思了一陣。他說的對，每當他將Adam摟在懷裡，Adam總是相當安心的樣子，等Adam陷入睡眠以後，他也從沒看過Adam皺眉或者有其他不舒服的表情。反而是陷入很平靜的熟睡。

「所以你真的該試試看。」挑挑眉，Gwen似乎也很滿意這個提案。

「我會和他談談。」

 

他原本以為Adam會馬上反對他的建議，想不到對方居然沈默了幾分鐘以後，靜靜的點了頭。

所以這就是Blake現在為什麼會在Adam床上的原因。他靠在床頭邊，等待著洗好澡的Adam回房間。

Blake拉拉床單，藍色的床罩被他一度弄皺然後又再次拉平，他很難描述現在的心情，有股莫名的緊張感逐漸將他吞噬，Blake甚至不懂自己在緊張什麼。

他覺得自己彷彿是古代的農莊主人，在碩大的主人房中，等待著嬌羞的新婚妻子進房。

Damn！他在想些什麼。拿了個枕頭往臉上砸，Blake用力恥笑自己愚蠢的想法，而Adam恰好就挑這個時間踏進房裡。

「Blake？怎麼了？你在想辦法悶死自己嗎？」他把眼睛從枕頭中移開，看著Adam走向床邊。Adam脖子上披著一條毛巾，身穿白色的背心，下半身搭配一條運動短褲，Blake突然在心中感謝上帝Adam沒有只穿內褲就走進來。

「沒事，我很好。」嚥了口口水，他把枕頭放回原處，盡力想要裝作一副什麼都沒發生的模樣。「冷氣這樣不會太冷吧？」

「還好，我不太怕冷。」Adam聳聳肩，拿起毛巾擦了一下剛洗完的微濕頭髮，Blake看了一會，決定搶走Adam的毛巾。

「我來。」他把Adam拉到床沿坐下，溫柔的替Adam擦乾頭髮。「你的頭髮真的長長了。」他用手指當成梳子，一下下為Adam梳順髮絲。

「James說我可以把頭髮留的像他一樣，然後再染成金色的。」Adam昂起頭，他的瀏海都快要遮住那雙美麗的榛色眼瞳了。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我說過金髮很襯你的眼睛。」他替Adam把額髮往後撥。「不過要是像James那樣就太超過了。」雖然他有點好奇Adam如果留那樣的髮型會是什麼樣子。

「James也這麼說，他說你不會答應的。」拉下他的手，Adam轉身將Blake推倒在床鋪上。「好了，你該早點睡了，免得明天又要頂著熊貓眼去錄影。」Adam的眼中清楚透露著擔心，Blake猜想，或許這正是Adam答應和他晚上一起睡的原因。

「好的，媽媽。」如他所期望的，Adam一邊笑著一邊拿枕頭砸他。

「閉嘴，Shelton，你可以乖乖睡了。」關上燈以後，Adam跟著躺在床的另外一側。

「媽媽，我的晚安吻呢？」

「.....你剛剛沒用枕頭悶死自己實在太可惜了。」

 

Blake剛睡著沒多久，迷迷糊糊之間，他隱約聽見身旁傳來細小的哀鳴聲。

和睡魔搏鬥了幾回以後他睜開眼睛，只見身邊的Adam緊抓著腰間的薄被，痛苦的呻吟從他口中溢出。

「Ad....」Blake本來想叫醒他，可是突然一個轉念，改為伸出手將Adam勾進自己懷裡。

「沒事了，你很安全，我就在這。」他在Adam耳朵旁重複著這句話，接著，宛如魔咒般，Adam的眉角不再皺緊，身體也很自然地在他懷中放鬆。

微微一笑，Blake很滿意Adam的反應，他看著Adam無意識的往他的胸口鑽，腦袋在他的臂灣移動，似乎想要找到一個舒服的好位置。

Blake幫了對方一把，他挪挪身子，將Adam的頭擱到一旁的枕頭上，然後手環住Adam的腰，用湯匙式的抱法將他擁在懷裡。

Blake對於這種摟抱方式已經很熟練，畢竟過去他也是這樣和Miranda一起入睡的。

他的後背緊貼著Blake胸口，Adam冰涼的腳根剛好碰上Blake的小腿內側，涼意令Blake赫然發現，他們的距離是如此嚇人的近。

Adam的臀正巧就在他的下腹，小巧緊實的臀瓣不偏不倚的壓在Blake的陰莖上，他深深呼吸幾次，很不情願的承認自己居然硬了。

他竟然對自己最要好的朋友起反應？Blake很慶幸Adam現在還是熟睡的，要不然Adam可能會親手拿枕頭悶死自己。

這是自然的身體反應，Blake仔細算算，從Adam出車禍以後，他的心思都在Adam身上，跟本沒時間和Miranda見面，更別說是做愛什麼，所以他會因為刺激而勃起也是正常的.....對吧？

Blake大口呼吸著新鮮空氣，可是他能吸進的只有Adam氣息。Adam的洗髮精，Adam慣用的肥皂香，屬於Adam身上的味道。

Damn it！他應該是要想辦法讓自己平靜下來，而不是更加興奮呀！

他在腦中想像會令他倒胃口的東西，例如他曾在動物星球看過被莽蛇一口吞掉的青蛙，太血腥了，他現在想到鬥還會起雞皮疙瘩。

還有2年前在萬聖節派對上穿女裝的CeeLo，沒錯，這也太恐怖了，Blake現在回憶起來都還會想要用酒精洗眼睛。

這些畫面果然有效，Blake感覺小傢伙安份了些，好的，危機暫時解除。

他應該要趕快入眠的，不然明天他又會有黑眼圈－－因為另外一種原因。

稍微抬頭，Blake原本是打算看一下床頭電子鐘上的時間，但他的視線卻被Adam肩膀上露出的花朵刺青給吸引了。

銀色月光透過窗外照進房間，將Adam的黑色刺青映得閃閃發光，Blake盯著看了老半天，像是被催眠似的，他最終在Adam肩頭上印下一吻。

他不知道自己怎麼了，Blake閉上眼，選擇把惱人的情緒拋在腦後。


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan真是個不可小覷的傢伙，Blake一邊想，一邊打開大門。

盲選的時候他就已經發現，這次很多四轉的選手都跟了Ryan走，他似乎承繼了Adam四轉王的封號，可是當時Blake並沒有特別在意。

接著到了擂臺賽，Ryan更是兩次都打敗他，奪去了他非常想要偷走的選手。

可惡，他真的希望Adam趕快回來。

Adam的復健進行的很好，上次去醫院檢查的時候骨頭都已經長好，現在也可以不用柺杖走路了，雖然大部分的時候還有些一跛一跛，可是已經進步很多了。

晚上的睡眠也是，打從他和Adam一起睡之後，Adam就沒有再做惡夢了。

第一天清早Adam發現自己被Blake抱著睡的時候還有些不好意思，可是當他發現是因為前天夜裡又因為他的惡夢打擾到Blake以後，Adam晚上入睡的時，就很自動的躺進Blake懷裡，由Blake擁抱著他進入夢鄉。

想到Adam......Blake這才發覺周遭的寧靜，奇怪了？Adam的車明明在車道上，他也不記得Adam今天跟誰有約呀，他應該在家裡才對，可是為什麼會這麼安靜？

難道Adam在睡覺？牆上的掛鐘顯示著目前是晚上7點，這種時間就上床？也太早了吧？還是Adam身體不舒服？

Blake走上樓梯，往他們的房間前進。嗯，是的，不知道打從啥時起，Blake就把Adam的主臥室默默認定為"他們的"房間了。

臥房的門沒關，Blake清楚看到床上空無一人，那Adam在哪？

他看了一下浴室，空的。往下走回客廳，廚房也沒有聲響，廣大的住所中，只聽得到Blake的腳步聲。

後院、客房、儲藏室，Blake甚至連泳池都去找過，儘管他曉得在這種9月天沒有人會去游泳，可是他還是特別去看了一眼。

不過都是空的，沒有Adam的身影。

Adam失蹤了！慌亂頓時佔據了他內心，正當他打算拿出電話準備報警的時候，他瞥見大廳深處的那間音樂工作室。

Adam在家裡改建了一間音樂室，裡面有專業的錄音設備，爵士鼓、鋼琴、吉他等各種樂器一應俱全，他曾在那裡看過幾次Maroon5的樂團排練，自己也曾跟Adam借過那間房間練習。

他怎麼會忘了找那個地方？

Blake不清楚原因，只是他的潛意識告訴他，現在的Adam不會踏進這間房的。

抱持著相當渺茫的希望，Blake轉開了音樂室的厚重木門。

黑暗的房間沒有開燈，Blake一進房間就感到寒意，初秋的冷風從廣大的落地窗吹進房間，房間的溫度比起屋內的其他地方感覺低了許多。

Blake摸索著找到了電源開關。打開燈，他看到坐在鋼琴旁的地上，把頭埋在自己膝蓋裡、縮成一團的Adam。

「Adam？」他快步走到他身邊，蹲跪在他身旁。「你怎麼了？你受傷了嗎？還是哪裡不舒服？」Blake伸出手，他的大手剛搭上Adam的後頸，就被那邊的寒冷嚇了一跳。好冰！他在這裡坐了多久？

「Adam？」不假思索的，Blake第一個反應就是把Adam抱緊，他的全身都好冷，縱使Adam身上穿著長袖長褲，Blake還是能感覺到他身上的冰涼。

Adam沒有回應他，甚至連頭也沒有抬，他依舊保持用手臂圍住腦袋的姿勢，這讓Blake的擔心更加深了。

「嘿、嘿，Man，怎麼了？跟我說話呀。」手指移到Adam的下顎，Blake半強迫地將他的頭抬起，下一秒，Blake覺得自己無法呼吸了。

Adam的臉上淨是乾掉的淚痕，他的眼皮因為哭泣而浮腫，鼻尖也是紅色的。Adam好像聽不到他的聲音，無論Blake怎麼叫他，Adam半點聲音也沒有吭。

他的眼中失去了平時閃耀的光彩，棕色的眼珠失去焦點、空洞的彷彿沒有生命，彷彿一具沒有靈魂的人形玩偶。Blake從沒見過Adam這模樣，就連他之前和交往的名模女友分手的時候，Adam也沒有沮喪到這種程度。

「拜託，Adam，你怎麼了？告訴我，求求你開口說點什麼。」他在生平中頭一次感到如此無助，Blake捧住Adam的臉，拇指一下下地劃在Adam無表情的臉頰上。

寧靜的空氣拉長了時間，短短的幾分鐘，Blake卻感覺好像經過了幾小時。他們維持同樣的姿勢多久了？Blake只曉得就在他的眼淚也要掉下來的時候，Adam出聲了。

「我什麼都不會.....」他的視線越過Blake落在一片漆黑的夜色中。「我什麼也記不得，這樣的我活著有什麼用。」

Blake差點反應不過來，Adam在說什麼？直到他看清楚身邊的模樣。剛剛他的注意力都在Adam身上，沒發現周遭居然是一片混亂。

鼓架被推倒，幾個鼓和鈸散落在地，鋼琴椅倒在角落，還有一把被砸爛的吉他陪在旁邊，整間音樂室宛若經歷了龍捲風暴般。

 _Adam記不得怎麼彈吉他了。_ James曾在與他聊天的時候提起這件事，那時候Blake還不以為意，他沒有意料到，這件事對Adam的打擊會這麼大。Blake暗暗責備自己的粗心，他早就該發現才對。

「我什麼都沒了，什麼都......」Adam口中吐出的憂鬱陰暗的話語，瞬間激起了Blake莫名的怒氣，他一把蓋住Adam的唇，阻止了Adam接下來想講的任何沮喪字句。

「你還活著，這比什麼都還重要。」他緊盯著Adam的雙眼，用著少有的嚴肅語氣。「你知道嗎，我根本不在乎你會不會彈吉他，會不會打鼓還是其他什麼，我一點不在乎這些狗屁。我唯一在乎的只有你還平安的在我身邊，這對我來說就很足夠了。」

「Blake....」他沒有打算再聽Adam自怨自艾的廢話，Blake用力將Adam拉進胸口，把頭埋在Adam的頸間。

「你對我很重要，不管你是不是那個驕傲的搖滾巨星，就算你記不得自己是誰也無所謂。你只要記得，」Blake的指尖抵住了Adam左胸的心臟處。「你是Adam Levine，我在這世界上最需要的人。」

抓緊他的衣服，Blake似乎恐懼一旦放開Adam，Adam就會從他面前消失一樣。「我愛你。」他像過去那樣，親吻著Adam的脖子，雙手來回在他背後拍撫，Blake只希望他能讓Adam知道自己有多在乎他，他想要成為Adam的支柱和倚靠。

Blake一路沿著Adam的脖子吻上他的臉頰，他停不下來。細碎的吻落在Adam額頭、眼角、眉心、鼻尖，最後......他覆上了Adam的唇。

那是一個很簡潔單純的吻，就跟父親親吻自己年幼的兒子一般，可是那確令Blake心中的警鈴大作，他的理智告訴自己這是不對，他不應該這樣做，可是他卻無法控制自己。

他本以為Adam會很激動的推開他，或者對他破口大罵，想不到Adam什麼都沒做，沒有拒絕、沒有抵抗，Adam反而還閉上眼睛，同時握住了他的手臂。

Adam的唇和女人不同，沒有女人那般柔軟，但堅毅的薄唇伴隨著屬於Adam的氣息，反而讓Blake不想移開。他幾乎想要把舌頭探進Adam口中，品嚐Adam的味道，想要知道與Adam舌頭交纏會是什麼樣的感覺。

這樣的想法嚇到Blake了，慌亂中，他拉開自己和Adam之間的距離。

Adam困惑地看著他，Blake絞盡腦汁想要開口解釋，只是半天發不出任何聲音，他們互相瞪著彼此老半响，最後是Adam打破沈默。

他用手指壓住自己的唇，那個剛剛才被Blake親吻過的地方。「我看過你在節目上親我，我的頭髮、我的脖子，也曾親過我的臉頰很多次。」他的眼睛回復了原本的神韻，這或許是唯一能讓Blake感到欣慰的事情。「所以，我們在私下也會這麼做嗎？」

他的回答應該是要否認。

Blake當然瞭解Adam所謂的"這麼做"指的是什麼，不是說一般他親吻Adam的動作，而是指他吻他嘴唇的事。

他停頓了很久－－現在想想，或許他的理智真的早在前一刻就被撒旦吃掉了－－冷靜的點點頭。「沒錯，我們私下相處的時候也會這樣，很平常的事情，只是我們從來沒有在公開場合這麼做。」Blake比比兩人。「你知道，畢竟我們的身份關係。」

Adam望著他，腦中不曉得在考慮什麼，也許是在判斷Blake話裡的真實性？總之後來，他似乎接受了。「這是我們間的祕密打招呼方式？像是secret handshake那樣？」

其實他還有機會可以修正這一切的，只要他對Adam笑一笑，告訴Adam這只是他的玩笑就好，但是Blake沒有這麼做。「沒錯，你說的很對，這是我們之間才有的，只有我們才會這樣。」

Blake應該要為自己的無恥感到歉疚，不過Adam的下一句話，讓他覺得所有的謊言都值得了。「謝謝，Blake。」雙手搭住他的肩膀，Adam向前傾，輕輕吻上他的唇。「我也愛你。」

那瞬間，Blake一點也不在乎這個謊言將會讓他付出多大的代價。


	10. Chapter 10

從小，Blake的母親就教育他，要做一個正直、有禮貌、體貼的好小孩。

他的母親曾說過，萬事都有因果，你怎麼對待別人，別人就會怎麼對待你。

Blake不是個特別聽話的小孩，他會聽，但是絕對不會照單全收，過去的39年來，他也順順利利的渡過了，所以他並沒有把母親的話特別放在心上。

直到今天他才知道，他應該緊尊母親的教誨才是。

 

Blake一天的開始，都是和Adam一同在床上醒來。

手機的鬧鐘鈴聲吵醒了他，縱使不情願，他也還是得起床。今天沒有The voice的錄影，卻要到錄音室錄製他的新專輯。

他小心的移開手臂，不希望吵到身旁的Adam，有時候他會成功，但是今早是屬於不成功的那天。

Adam睜開眼睛，用著剛清醒的沙啞聲音呼喚他。「Blake？」

「吵到你了？我今天早上要去錄音，你繼續睡吧，還太早。」摸摸Adam的頭，Blake替他把被子拉上來一些。

「嗯，好，知道了。」Adam抬起頭，握住了他的手臂，相當自然的在他唇上印下一吻。「早點回來。」然後在Blake還沒有意識到發生什麼以前，他的頭又倒回枕間，進入好眠的夢鄉。

等等？剛剛怎麼了？

Adam親了他......對吧？

他想要開口說點什麼，可是面對Adam平穩的睡顏，Blake最後閉上了嘴。

這只是Adam睡昏以後的意外。Blake只能這麼告訴自己。

 

他剛回到家，就聞到食物的香味。順著味道的來源走向廚房，他見到了穿著圍裙，在爐台前忙碌的Adam。

「好香，今天是什麼？」倚靠在門框邊，Blake已經很習慣Adam加上廚房的景色了。

第一次聽到Adam提起想要下廚的時候，Blake的下巴差點掉了下來。他很確定Adam家的廚房只是裝飾而已，他到過Adam家那麼多次，從來沒有見過Adam從廚房裡端出微波食品以外的食物。

所以當Adam告訴他，他今天在電視上看到美食節目，想要嘗試料裡的時候，Blake的心情只能用驚恐來形容。

不過Blake是個好朋友，好朋友就是要默默支持對方的決定－－無論是好是壞－－所以他聽話的網購了幾本食譜，到附近的超市買了些新鮮食材，乖乖的奉到Adam面前。

他本來已經抱持著從容就義的心情準備吃下Adam所做的第一份食物，雖然只是看似簡單的義大利麵，不過Blake曉得在鮮豔的紅色醬汁底下，暗藏著多少恐怖的危機。

他老婆就是標準對做菜沒天賦的人，Miranda曾經試圖做過晚餐為了招待他的父母，可是最後他們臨時決定當晚還是改叫外燴比較安全。Blake不是故意嫌棄自家太太，可是Miranda做出的東西.....嗯，不予置評。

所以當他第一口咬下Adam所做的麵時，他嚇了一大跳，居然可以吃耶？是他的首先反應。

只是當著Adam期待的表情前，他掩藏好了原先的緊張，改用笑臉稱讚Adam的好手藝。

事實證明，Blake對自己的反應做出了對的選擇。

他的誇讚讓Adam增加了信心，從此沒有2天，他回家的時候總是能夠吃到Adam新手做的熱騰騰飯菜。

當然額外的紅利是他的手機裡還多了好幾張Adam穿著粉紅圍裙的相片。嗯～這可是專屬他的珍貴收藏。

「今天是紅酒燉牛肉和鮭魚。」專心攪拌著鍋子，Adam沒有回頭看他。「快好了。」

「真好～我還真幸福。」走到Adam後面，這次他沒有要出手幫忙了，畢竟上一次他把鹽倒成糖的事情，Adam至今都還沒有原諒他。「回家以後就有賢慧的老婆煮好飯等著我。」那是很平常的戲弄語氣，他期待著Adam的回應。

Adam抬起手臂，用手肘給了他一個拐子。「閉嘴，jackass，你在囉唆我就不弄了。」一瞬間，Blake似乎看到Adam紅了耳朵。

「不行，我明天想要吃漢堡。」不曉得為什麼，鬼迷心竅的他伸手捏了捏Adam的耳垂。

「那你就乖乖的，不要在這邊礙事。」拉下Blake的手，Adam轉過身，快速的將自己的嘴唇壓在Blake的上面，因為只有短短幾秒鐘，等Blake會意到發生什麼時，他已經被Adam推出廚房了。「去把盤子擺好，不然就不給你飯吃。」

他發呆了老半天，所以，發生什麼事了？

皺起眉，手指壓在自己的唇上，Blake彷彿還能感覺到Adam嘴唇的觸感。

他試圖說服自己，這只是另一個意外....沒錯吧？

 

Adam坐在他旁邊，視線落在電視機上面。

Blake從紙張中抬起頭，Adam在看的是一部超過10年以上的老電影，他覺得是很通俗的劇情，可是Adam卻明顯看得津津有味。

他們的晚間常常這樣渡過，有時候，他們會一起看電影或者球賽，而有的時候他們會各自拿一本書，沒有交談只是坐在一塊。

靈感來的時候Blake會抓起紙筆還有吉他，在Adam的面前演奏，他喜歡看著Adam隨著旋律搖頭打拍子，那會讓他想到以前的Adam。

Adam打了個大哈欠，看得出來他有些累了。「想睡覺了？」Blake揉揉Adam的後頸，看著他在自己手心下放鬆。

「嗯....」似乎因為被他按摩得很舒服，Adam的眼睛閉了起來，全身癱軟在沙發裡。

「要我抱你去床上嗎？」

「沒關係，我還能走。」伸展了一下身體，Adam稍微傾身，自然地親吻了Blake的唇。「謝謝。」

那一秒鐘，他很確定，這絕對不是意外。

好像察覺到Blake僵硬的反應，他拉開兩人間的距離。「你討厭我親你嗎？」

也許有點驚訝也許有點納悶，在Adam親他的時候，很多複雜的情緒在Blake腦中流竄，可是絕對不會是討厭，甚至該說，他還有點.....喜歡？

在Blake還沒辦法去反思剛剛自己在想些什麼的時候，Adam又開口了。「我知道這樣很奇怪，可是每次親你的時候....我都會有種安全感。」別開臉，Adam低下頭。「你討厭的話我以後不會做了。」說著，Adam就想要離開。

「Adam！」趕緊拉住了他，Blake稍微使力把Adam抱進懷裡。「我不討厭你親我，我只是....還不習慣。」

「為什麼？」棕色的美麗眼睛望著他。「你不是說過我們以前常常這樣做？還是說，你不希望現在的我親你？」他的眼中清楚透出傷害，Blake怎麼會又忘記了？失去記憶的Adam敏感而且容易不安，對於現在的自己毫無自信。

「不，當然不是。」迅速的否認，他的身體反應甚至比他的大腦還要快了一拍。「因為....我們有一段時間沒有這樣做了，我－－」當你撒了一個謊言以後，會需要更多的謊言來掩蓋。Blake的腦中快速閃過這句話，所以，他決定閉上嘴，直接吻住Adam的唇。

Adam原本緊繃的情緒因為他的親吻放鬆下來，他拉住了Blake的襯衫，一隻手環到Blake的背後。

「絕對不是討厭，Adam，只要你想要，你隨時都可以親我。」拇指漆過Adam微紅的唇瓣，Blake忽然覺得自己正在某個危險的邊緣徘徊，似乎只要踏錯了一步，他就將陷入某個未知的世界中。

「Blake.....」Adam仰起頭看他，Blake唯一能思考的，只有Adam白晰的頸子是多麼誘人，在他的理智即將消失殆盡的前一刻，Adam伸手抱住了他。「謝謝你，你果然是我最好的朋友。」

Blake清醒了過來，他究竟在胡思亂想什麼？他是Adam的朋友，應該要是Adam可以信任、依賴的對象，而不該對Adam抱有任何不恰當的想法才是。

他把頭埋在Adam肩窩，暗自期望這段時間可以再長一些。

 

當晚，他主動給了Adam睡前的晚安吻，他好像忘了自己已婚的事情，還有他和Adam兩個人都是男人的明顯事實。


	11. Chapter 11

Adam有些舉足無措，明明他答應Blake了，可是等到真正面對的時候，Adam卻膽怯了起來。

「Adam？」大手搭到他肩膀上。「你還好嗎？你如果不想也沒關係，我現在就帶你回家。」Blake的手掌沈重卻溫暖，他的眼睛裡寫滿關心。

「不，我想去。」解開安全帶展現自己的決心，他主動打開車門。「走吧。」

「好的。」跟在他後面下了車，Blake點點頭，和Adam並肩踏進The voice的攝影棚。

 

一路上數不清的工作人員向他打招呼，對他表達關切之意，他不知道該怎麼回答這些，幸好Blake一路都陪在他身旁。

『你什麼都不用說，只要笑笑告訴他們你沒事，只是需要點時間休息，剩下的我會負責。』出門前，Blake這樣告訴過他。

Adam知道自己為什麼會想要來攝影棚，除了這是Blake工作的地方－－據說他過去也曾在這工作－－最重要的是，他也想知道，這個地方會不會讓他回想起什麼？

從他失去記憶已經超過2個月了，儘管他嘗試接觸所有應該要是他很熟悉的事物，他依舊什麼也想不起來。

就像他忘了怎麼唱歌、玩樂器，在他大腦裡的記憶區，一片空蕩蕩的，什麼東西也沒有。

或許外表看不出來，Adam心底卻有些焦躁，他希望可以趕快想起來，不管什麼也好，他想要快點恢復他的記憶。

 

因為他害怕。

 

他害怕有一天，Blake會忽然驚覺，發現他不是自己認識的Adam，然後從此離開他。

他曉得Blake承諾過會永遠陪在他身邊，可是這些承諾，是給那個Adam的，並不是他的。

不管以前的Adam是不是只把Blake當成一般朋友，對現在的他而言，他很清楚，他沒有辦法失去Blake。

他需要Blake，他對他......

「Adam，你回來了。」他被抱進溫暖的懷中，金髮女人的擁抱宛若母親似的親切溫和。

不是你來了，而是你回來了。

「Gwen。」他喊出對方的名字，得到對方開心的笑容。「Pharrell、Carson。」Adam發現自己被熟悉的人群環繞著，他的心情終於平復下來。

「Dude，好久不見了。」Pharrell輕輕拍拍他的肩膀，他沒有多說什麼，Adam為了這點感激他。

Carson在旁邊和Blake咬耳朵，皺著的眉頭在看到Adam正臉以後才稍稍舒緩，他走向Adam，非常小聲的詢問他「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，Carson。」除了自己的家人還有團員以外，Carson是來醫院看過他最多次的人，他就跟Adam的兄長一樣。伸手，他抱住Carson。「謝謝你。」

「你健康就好。」他被Carson壓得緊緊，Adam沒有反抗，反而閉上眼睛將頭靠在Carson的肩膀上。他沒有注意到Blake的表情，在瞬間變得僵硬。

「Adam，你要去拖車裡休息一下嗎？」感覺自己的後頸被Blake握住，Adam抬起頭，從Carson的懷中離開。

「嗯，好啊。」正當他們準備走向Blake的拖車時，淡金髮的男人突然冒了出來。

「Adam！真開心看到你回來了。」男人友善的朝他伸出手，Adam雖然只在電視上看過他，但是他還是回握了對方。

「謝謝－－」他忽然想不起來男人的名字，直到他看見Blake用口型告訴他。「Ryan。」

Ryan表情納悶的盯著他好半天，好像要說什麼可是最後沒有出聲。

「Adam，今天如果可以的話，要一起參加錄影嗎？」Carson插進兩人間，打破了尷尬的氣氛。

「嗯～」儘管他發現Blake對他投以擔心的視線，不過Adam本人倒覺得沒有什麼。「好啊，今天是淘汰賽吧？我也想看看。」

「指導選手真的不輕鬆，這是件苦差事呢。」搖搖頭，Ryan朝他笑笑。「雖然這份工作很有趣，可是我還是希望你下一季能回來。」他拉住了Adam的手臂，雖然知道他沒有惡意，可是Adam還是無法習慣被不認識的人接觸。「我聽說你出車禍了，現在傷都好了嗎？」好像想要檢查Adam身上的傷疤，Ryan貼近他。

這是壓倒Adam的最後一根稻草，就在他想要用力推開Ryan的時候，他忽然被拉進了熟悉的胸膛中。

「好的差不多了，」Blake的氣息在他耳邊，Adam下意識的把自己往Blake懷裡縮。「他的左腳還有點跛，可是要仔細看才會發現。」

「.......」Ryan又用剛剛那副意味深長的表情盯著他們，他上下打量了Blake和Adam，最後聳聳肩。「謝啦，Blake，這段時間都是你在照顧Adam的吧。」

「這沒什麼。」Blake的手還是放在他的肩膀上沒有移開。「抱歉，Adam不能站太久，我先帶他回拖車了。」

「等等。」Ryan才剛想要靠近他，卻馬上被Blake給擋開了。Ryan沒有不悅，他保持著一個手臂的距離，用著只有他們才聽得見的音量開口。「我們是朋友，Adam，我是真的關心你。不管你怎麼了，我希望你可以趕快好起來。」他的藍色眼珠表露出真誠，Adam看著他，好半天以後點點頭。

「謝謝，Ryan。」

 

他們幫Adam在正中央安插了一個位置，坐在Gwen和Pharrell中間。當Adam和他一起走進錄影現場，Blake又再一次體驗到耳朵都要被震聾的吶喊聲，現場的觀眾都對於Adam的回歸意外又驚喜。

「我們今天的特別指導，Adam Levine！」當他們入座，Carson再一次介紹了Adam，現場的歡呼聲不絕於耳，Blake看得出來Adam有點不好意思，他朝觀眾們行了個舉手禮，像他過去常常做的。

Blake一開始很擔心Adam會適應不良還是覺得不舒服，結果想不到的，Adam很快就融入了現場氣氛中。

他不止能夠跟Pharrell聊選手，和Gwen談歌曲，連Ryan向他搭話Adam的態度也不似剛剛那般緊繃了。

每段的休息時間，所有的導師包含Carson都環繞在Adam身邊，有幾個小選手膽怯的向Adam索取擁抱，他本來要替Adam解圍的，想不到Adam卻大方的抱了他們，還替他們加油打氣。

他不太開心，雖然看到這樣活潑與人互動的Adam是好事，可是他不開心。

Adam甚至一次也沒有主動走到Blake的座位旁邊，就算是Adam還沒失憶以前，每次他們錄影的時候，Adam都會在休息時間來到他的座位上，不管是和Blake討論選手也好，故意無聊要弄亂他的東西也罷，Adam總是會到他旁邊。

他原本以為，現在的Adam更會比過去還要依賴他，結果卻大大不如他所意料的。

感覺好像.....他在Adam身邊特殊的位置被搶走了，彷彿Adam已經不再需要他了？

那怎麼行。Blake一口喝光他的特製拿鐵，在心裡下了決定。

下一個休息時間，他去後台找了製作人。

 

「Adam，」不知道多少次，Carson埋怨自己身為主持人的工作。「等一下你可以坐在Blake位置上錄一段節目嗎？」

「啊？」停下了和Pharrell的談話，Adam看著他，表情一臉疑惑。「什麼？」

「節目效果。」他想過很多說法要怎麼跟Adam解釋，最後，他簡單的用一句話帶過。「製作人說，難得你回來了，應該要用Bromance炒作一下收視率。」Carosn不確定製作人為什麼會突然有這種發想，明明在跟他說Adam願意接受錄影的時候，製作人只是很高興而已，想不到幾小時的錄影之後，他把Carson叫過去，下達如此的指示。「如果你不想，我可以去和製作人講.....」話還沒說完，Adam打斷了他。

「我沒關係。」他望著Blake的方向。「Blake呢？他不介意嗎？」

「製作人說他沒問題。」

「好。」Adam異常聽話的點點頭。「我等一下就過去。」他朝Blake比了個手勢，示意要先和Pharrell把剛剛的事情講完。

那一瞬間，Carson向上天發誓，他看見Blake露出了得勝的笑容。

 

當Adam攀進他的椅子時，Blake滿意的聽見觀眾興奮地歡呼聲。

「我可以坐在你腿上嗎？」

「當然。」他毫不介意外界的目光和聲響，伸手扣住了Adam的腰。Adam壓在他身上的重量，應該要讓Blake覺得不舒服才對，可是他只感覺到安心和踏實。

「我做的還好嗎？」小聲的低語吸引了Blake的注意，他望著Adam，看見Adam緊皺著眉間。「對不起我還是什麼都沒有想起來。」

「嘿嘿，這不是你的錯。」他握住Adam的手，卻發現對方的指尖在微微顫抖。「怎麼了？冷氣太冷了－－」話還沒講完，Blake在對上Adam的視線以後馬上理解了。「你在緊張嗎？」他把Adam的沈默當成了同意。「Adam，如果你不舒服我們隨時都可以停止....」

「不，Blake，」他用力搖頭，緊緊抓住Blake的襯衫袖子。「我現在沒事了。」

他的模樣讓Blake既難過又心疼，Blake深深把他摟在懷裡，親吻著他的頭頂。

額頭靠在Blake的脖子上，Adam用著接近嘟囔的語氣開口。「我想要親你。」

Blake的心頭再一次被揪住，他怎麼會沒有發現，因為Adam的記憶沒有恢復，對他而言，周遭的一切是完全陌生的，身處在不熟悉的環境裡，他能夠想像Adam心中的不安還有焦慮，Blake應該要早點注意到才對。

手指壓上了Adam的嘴唇，Blake忘記自己在多少的目光注視底下，現在的他，跟本顧不了這麼多，他唯一關心的只有Adam。「再等一下就好。」他用僅存的理智吻上Adam的臉頰而不是對方的唇。

「喔喔～！！」轟聲雷動的尖叫聲充斥場中，大多數的人都把他們的親密舉動當成節目效果，畢竟連Ryan也吹起了口哨。

那樣也好。Blake心想。他不希望有任何人發現....直到他看見Pharrell對他投向的眼神。

我們需要談談。Pharrell用嘴型對他說。


	12. Chapter 12

他的手一直擺在Adam大腿上沒有離開過。為了想讓Adam放鬆些，Blake會隨著選手的歌曲在Adam腿上假裝彈吉他，指尖來回在Adam的牛仔褲摩擦著，有幾次，Adam因為被他弄得發癢在他腿上移動想要閃躲，但是都被Blake用手臂壓住。

Blake不像是以往，只要Adam一掙扎就馬上放開他，因為他曉得，Adam現在每次的掙扎都不是真心的。

臉頰緊貼在Adam的背上，他用雙手把Adam困在自己窄小的紅色椅子上，他喜歡看到Adam因為他的孩子氣舉動露出笑容，Blake不確定鏡頭曾經抓到他們這樣的舉動多少次？他不在乎。

但是Blake也有在認真工作的，他仔細聽著每一個選手的演出。令他意外的，Adam會主動跟他討論選手的演唱，比如那個人在某一段走音了，或者哪一句沒跟上節奏。

打從Adam出了醫院以後，Adam就很少會跟他談音樂，雖然Adam在家會放彼此的CD，也會看一些音樂節目和雜誌，但是他根本沒有聽過Adam再次開口唱歌。

而且自從上次在音樂房發生的事件以後，音樂就成了他們絕口不談的話題。儘管Adam不排斥Blake在他面前彈吉他或者唱歌，可是Adam一次也沒有想要參與。

如今Adam會願意跟他一起討論選手的唱功，對Blake來說，已經是個讓人欣慰的一大進步了。

「他唱的不錯。」只差一步就能進入下一個階段，今天有大半的選手都只能含淚離開，Adam為他們感到難過。「你還沒有偷人，你在等什麼嗎？」

「嗯～我看好這個跟這個。」他向Adam指指製作單位為他們準備的表演順序上的其他兩個選手。「我們隊上欠幾個低音選手，如果有機會我滿想偷個這樣的選手到隊裡。」

Blake掃了一下單子，下一個出場的Team Gwen是Helen和Jonas。他還記得Helen在盲選的唱了他的歌，驚豔全場。只不過跟在Pharrell底下，上一次的擂臺賽中，表現並沒有特別出色，被Pharrell淘汰以後讓Gwen救了回來。

這次Helen選的也是一首鄉村歌曲，和前一次Pharrell安排給她的曲子有點類似，只不過節奏比較輕快。要說Blake不期待Helen的表演是不可能的，畢竟小女生一開始唱了他的歌，他們之間有種特別的連結。

要是可以，他也希望Helen能一路走到決賽。

「Blake？」Adam的輕喚讓他回過神，「開始囉。」點點頭，他把視線放到先登場的Jonas身上。

 

「贏家是.....Jonas。」Blake其實不意外Gwen做出這樣的決定，Helen唱得很好，她的嗓音特別、音准也非常完美，音域寬廣的嚇人，是個天生的歌手。

只不過....他說不上來，他說不出Helen哪裡不合格，就只是，他沒辦法和Helen的歌聲產生共鳴。

「Blake，那個女生，是不是就是你說過唱了你的歌的女生？」當Helen在台上發表感謝Pharrell和Gwen的言論時，Adam開口問他。

「是的。」他在家也會和Adam提起The voice的工作，和他講過幾個自己關注的選手，他沒想到Adam還會記得。

「你應該偷她，Blake，她可以走到最後。」Adam的口氣有點急，轉過頭，他拉住Blake的手。「Blake！」

「可是我已經有其他屬意的人選了。」他不曉得Adam為什麼會突然這麼說，Blake有點傻住，一時間不確定自己要怎麼做。

「Blake，相信我，她能夠成功的，她一定會贏！」就當Blake還在猶豫的時候，Helen已經走下擂臺，正在和Pharrell擁抱了。

皺起眉，Blake到底該聽從Adam的話，還是遵循原本的想法呢？

「Blake！」眼看Helen就要離開現場了，Blake還一副猶豫不決的模樣，Adam一時顧不了那麼多，沒有多想，他用力拍下眼前的紅色按鈕。

閃亮耀眼的黃色光芒閃耀整間攝影棚，「We got a steal！」講出跟往常一樣的台詞，不過當Carson仔細一看，才發現按下按鈕的是Adam而不是Blake。

這可好了，有史以來節目開播的第一遭，非導師自身按下了按鈕，這樣的steal到底有沒有效。

Carson側著頭，從導播室裡他能清楚看見製作人和他比動作，告訴他這是一個無效的steal。儘管他不想要傷了Adam的心，但是礙於主持人的身份他必須要開口。「Adam，抱歉，如果這是你個人的意願－－」

「不，Carson，是我叫Adam做的。」事情都已經發生了，就算這不是Blake當初所料想的，那也沒關係，Blake只知道，他現在的首要任務是保護Adam，他不希望讓Adam惹上任何的麻煩。

挑挑眉，Carson顯然沒有太相信Blake的話。「那麼Blake，你為什麼會想要偷Helen呢？」

「我喜歡她。」如果Carson以為自己會因為這種問題就器械投降，那他也太小看Blake了。「Hack！Helen可是從盲選就唱了我的歌，她本來就應該跟我才對，我相信有我的指導，我們可以一起走到決賽。」

「嗯～Helen，恭喜妳了。」好吧，無論如何，Blake也同意就好。Carson拍拍小女生的背。「去擁抱妳的新教練吧，還有他的特別指導。」Carson的話意味深長，而當事人的Adam只是無所謂的聳聳肩。

「謝謝，Blake！我真的很喜歡你。」小女生只到他的胸口，Blake笑了，也許意外，但現在她已經Team Blake的一員了。

「嘿，Helen。」Adam走到他們身邊，一手擺在Blake的腰上，一手環住Helen的肩膀。「答應我，下次唱Lost stars。」

「你的歌？」不止Helen困惑，連Blake也對Adam投以納悶的眼神。

Helen從出場的選曲到每一次的比賽都是鄉村歌曲，可是如今Adam卻要她唱一首和鄉村八竿子打不著的歌曲，Adam到底在想什麼？

「對，我保證這首歌會成為你的出彩歌曲。」Adam的語氣中充滿了堅定，Blake好一陣子沒看到這樣自信的Adam了。

既然這樣，他也只能成全Adam的心願了。「那我們要好好努力囉。」

「好，謝謝你們！」Helen的笑容是會感染的，Blake和Adam看了彼此一眼以後也笑了出來。大手一伸，Blake把女孩和Adam一塊抱在懷裡。

現在看來，Blake當初答應讓Adam一起來攝影棚的決定果然是對的。

 

「Blake.....」三天後，當他在與選手進行練習的時候，被Pharrell逮個正著。他沒有在躲避Pharrell，只是下意識的閃開他罷了....？

「Pharrell。」點點頭，Blake試圖想要掩飾臉上的尷尬，不過不太成功。

「我們走一走吧？」Pharrell領著他，離開了音樂間，走在沒有人的走廊上。「我一直在想，你和Adam－－」

「我們怎麼了。」他知道自己面對的是Pharrell，平時看起來溫和無害，實際上卻極度精明的男人，但Blake還是忍不住希望自己可以瞞混過去。

「冷靜點，Man，我沒有什麼特別的意思。」發現他防衛的態度，Pharrell的語氣軟下來。「你知道我愛Gwen嗎？」

「啊？」Pharrell突然的內心表白嚇到了Blake，他瞪大雙眼，努力消化這個句子的意思。「你是說....你和Gwen在搞外遇嗎？」這可真是他在The voice工作以來，聽過最震撼的消息了。

Pharrell看著他好一會，然後大笑了出來。「Man～你真是...哈哈哈哈。」

「什麼？」

幾秒以後，Pharrell才勉強止住笑聲，他擦了一下眼角旁的眼淚。「我愛Gwen，Gwen也愛我，可是不是身體上的那種。」

「哼。」柏拉圖式友誼，老實講，Blake一直不太相信世界上有這種東西，他才無法相信兩個相愛的男女間，能夠保持純潔、沒有肉體關係的交往。

「我知道你會懷疑，可是確實是真的。」表情嚴肅的面對他，Pharrell希望他能理解。「從認識沒有多久，Gwen就迅速佔據我的內心，那時候開始，我就知道自己愛她。」Pharrell的聲音平穩但有力，緩慢地穿透Blake的思緒。「她也對我有一樣的感覺，可是我們倆從沒有想過要把這樣的感情發展到床上。」

「我不會嫉妒她老公能擁有她，除了因為Gavin是個好男人以外，我知道就算我們沒有結婚，也是彼此最重要的人。」

「這樣....難道不算精神出軌嗎？」當你心裡有個更深愛的人時，你要怎麼去愛你的另一半。

Pharrell聳聳肩，「我也不曉得要怎麼定義這點，我只能跟你保證我們從來沒有做出任何不純潔的身體接觸。」把手插進口袋，Pharrell靠在牆上。「Gwen和我所擁有的，無法定義。我們不是一般好朋友、更不是情人，如果要說是家人，也不太像....」抬起頭，他望進Blake的藍色眼珠裡。「我知道我們所擁有的關係太特殊，不是普通人能夠瞭解的。」

「那，你為什麼跟我說這些？」Blake有股說不上來的異樣感，他想自己大概不會喜歡Pharrell接下來要講的話。

「我一直以為你和Adam的關係和我們一樣。」皺起眉，Pharrell遲疑了一陣子以後，才繼續往下說。「可是那天，我看到你看Adam的眼神－－」

「那不是單純的友誼，Blake，你對Adam有著更深的想法。」

Pharrell的一句話，讓Blake覺得自己好像瞬間被扒光了一樣，赤裸裸的坦露在Pharrell面前。「你...我....」他甚至連否定的話都說不出來。

「Blake。」搖頭，Pharrell一副早就懂了的表情。「我說過，我沒有什麼特別的意思，我不會要批評你或者要做什麼。」他的手壓在Blake肩膀上。「我只是想跟你說，無論你打算怎麼做，不要傷害到Adam和你自己。」

眨眨眼，Blake花了點時間才回過神來。

「雖然我們認識的時間不長，可是你和Adam就跟我的兄弟沒兩樣，我不想看到你們任何一個人受傷。」肩膀上的溫度和重量，告訴Blake，Pharrell是真心的。「不過同樣的，不管你做什麼決定，我和Gwen都會全力支持你的。」

決定.....那時候的Blake還無法理解，自己會需要做什麼決定。

幾個月以後，等他意識到Pharrell的這番話的意義時，已經來不及了。


	13. Chapter 13

「哈～」打了個大大的呵欠，他打開家門。

今天的錄影持續到了半夜，因為在錄影到一半的時候突然遇上停電，Blake從來沒見過整個攝影棚漆黑一片，雖然他們有備用的發電機，但是要撐起整個攝影棚的所有電力還是太勉強。

他們只能先把小地方錄一錄，等到電恢復以後已經是晚上8點了，礙於進度問題，他們還是硬著頭皮把剩下的歌唱部分拍完。

Blake其實偷偷慶幸他的隊伍已經表演完了，不過還好Ryan和Gwen的隊伍都相當優秀，無論時間多晚，他們的表現依舊完美。

所以等Blake回到家，已經是半夜1點了。

客廳的燈還亮著，Adam該不會還在等他回來吧？自責中帶有竊喜，Blake三步併做兩步邁進客廳。「Adam？」

回答他的只有Adam穩定的呼吸聲，Blake低下頭，發現Adam已經在沙發上睡著了。

他的胸前還抱著一本書，電視雖然開著卻是最低的音量，儘管天花板上的燈光刺眼，可是Adam依舊睡的很沈。

「到床上睡就好了。」就算曉得Adam聽不到，Blake還是忍不住唸了他。小心地拿開Adam手中的書，Blake一手穿過Adam的背，一手伸到Adam的膝蓋後側，將他直接打橫抱了起來。

「嗯？」迷迷糊糊的張開眼，Adam看清楚對方以後，用額頭蹭蹭Blake的肩頭。「你回來了。今天好晚。」

「攝影棚突然停電了，大家只能留下來加班等電來。」有時候Blake會覺得，Adam明明是個狗派的人，但是他的行為卻像隻小貓一樣，不管是剛剛在他肩膀磨蹭撒嬌的舉動，或者是現在整個人縮在他懷裡的模樣。都可愛極了，Blake不由自主的想。

「Helen的表現怎麼樣？」明明已經醒了，不過這次Adam沒有再抗拒被Blake抱上樓。以前Blake有抱過幾次睡著的Adam，可是只要在移動中，Adam要是醒了過來，他就會要求Blake放下他，選擇自己走回房間。但是今天的Adam卻顯得特別乖順。

「嗯～ 原來你不是在等我回家？只是為了要知道Helen表現如何而已？」嘟起嘴，Blake像個不被父母疼愛的小孩一樣垮下臉。

「傻蛋～～ 不要擺出那張臉。」噗地一聲笑了出來，Adam禁不住揉亂Blake的一頭捲髮。「我當然也在等你。」安撫性的輕吻了他，Adam把手環在Blake的脖子上，額頭抵在他的太陽穴旁。「好了，現在告訴我，Helen是不是超讚的？」

他可以感覺到Adam在耳旁的吐氣，暖呼呼的熱氣讓Blake從腳根麻了上來，如果不是他還抱著Adam，Blake想自己恐怕會直接癱跪在地。

「Blake？」深咖啡的眼珠盯著他，Blake吸了幾口氣，把思緒移到剛剛的錄影現場。

「Helen非常棒，只能用完美無瑕來形容。」美麗清澈的歌聲現在還迴盪在他腦中，儘管在練習的時候，Blake就有感覺，這次Helen絕對會給大家帶來煥然一新的震撼，可是他沒有預料到效果會是如此的棒。

她一開口，就吸引了所有人的注意，現場除了Helen的聲音和伴奏以外，觀眾全都安靜下來，擔任了九季的導師，他很少見到這樣的場景。

「Gwen還感動的哭了。」她對自己的隊員都沒有那麼激動，她和Pharrell都明顯表露出因為放走Helen而懊悔不已，Ryan也公開稱讚Helen，他告訴Blake，Helen絕對有潛力贏下比賽。

Adam臉上揚起燦爛的笑容，他的手指無意識地在Blake領口露出的皮膚上滑動著。「我不想說我早就告訴過你，可是我確實早就跟你說過了。」他的笑裡充滿了得意。「Helen其實不適合鄉村音樂。你以前說過有人將搖滾帶進鄉村樂裡面，給了鄉村音樂另外一種風格。」

Blake用腳踢開門，將Adam放到床上，自己也跟著躺了上去。

「可是Helen剛好相反，她適合的，是把鄉村風格帶入其他種類的音樂裡。她可以唱任何種類的音樂，流行、藍調、R＆B，無論哪種類別，她都可以帶進自己的鄉村特色，把歌曲改變成專屬於Helen的音樂。」移動了一下身體，Adam把頭擺在他的左胸上，聆聽著Blake強而有力的心跳聲。「真意外你們都沒有看出這點。」

「Adam－－」他無法形容內心中的激動，Blake顫抖著手，拖起Adam的下巴，要他正視自己。「你想什麼了嗎？」

從Adam失憶以來，他沒有聽過Adam對於音樂如此暢所欲言，而且Adam說出的每一句話，都是經歷過音樂培養的專業人士才說得出來的內行見解。

這是不是代表著，Adam的記憶已經取回了一部分？

Blake滿懷期待地盯著他，只可惜，Adam的反應最終還是讓他失望了。

「我.....」閃躲著他的視線，Adam好像不想要面對他，他擺脫Blake的手，想要逃開他的懷裡。

「Adam，拜託，不要離開，」快一步捉住Adam的腰。「我沒有要逼你，你沒有想起來也無所謂，至少拜託告訴我，你現在在想什麼？」

Adam的頭低到不能再低，一聲也不吭，沈默了好半天。自己是不是給他太多壓力了？他是不是－－

「Helen的事，我也不知道為什麼。我就是曉得，我聽得懂她的音樂，也懂得該怎麼塑造她。」Adam的聲音又輕又細。「可是除了這點以外，只要我試著回憶其他任何事，我能想起的只有一片空白。」

抓緊他的手臂，Adam猶豫了很久以後，再次出聲。「我害怕，Blake，我怕如果我永遠也想不起來怎麼辦。」

頭一次，Adam向他坦白承認內心中最大的恐懼。

「那不會改變，就算你想不起任何事情，我們之前也不會改變。」握住Adam的下顎，他強迫Adam看著自己。「我會陪在你身邊，永遠、永遠，直到你相信為止。」Blake封住Adam的唇，一次又一次吻著他。「因為我愛你，Adam，我愛你。」

深深的摟緊Adam，偶爾Blake會有很矛盾的想法，如果有一天，Adam回復記憶以後，他到底該記得這段時間和Blake的相處比較好？還是忘掉比較好？ 

他希望Adam忘記，這樣他就會忘記Blake是個多麼卑劣的人，以朋友的名義陪在他身邊，但卻撒了漫天大謊只為能夠每天親吻他、抱著他共眠。

他希望Adam記得，記得他們每天幸福相處的點點滴滴，記得他有多麼需要Blake，彷彿Blake是他的全世界一樣。

在Adam看不到的背後，Blake苦苦地笑了。或許真的像過去Adam所說的，他就是個喜歡操控人心的神經病吧。

 

『你今天晚上會看直播吧？』今天是直播賽的第一晚，雖然錄影沒有那麼早開始，不過Blake必須提早到攝影棚報到。

『當然，而且一結束以後我會馬上替Helen投票，喔，對，還有去iTunes‎下載她的歌。』故意學著Blake的口音取笑他，Adam作勢還準備要掏手機出來。

『Asshole，你等著我和Helen一起把這屆的冠軍獎盃捧回來給你看。』

『那也是我的功勞呀。』

『好吧，到時候奪冠的慶功宴上，我勉強可以接受你當我的女伴。』

『Shut up, jackass！』把他推到門邊。『你趕快走吧。』

『祝我好運？』臨走時，Blake把臉湊到他面前。

『你當我是什麼？』嘴上雖然抱怨，不過Adam還是捧起他的臉，在他唇上烙下一個輕吻。『好好表現，big country。』

坐在沙發上，他一直等到Carson說投票已經開放了以後，立刻打開手機，實現自己的諾言，投票給Helen還有其他Team Blake的成員以外，也去iTunes‎下載了他們的歌。

嗯～ 他確實是偏心，儘管他曉得其他人底下也有幾個不錯的好選手，可他就是只想支持Blake，不行嗎？

該做的事情都結束以後，Adam關上電視、攤開瑜珈墊，準備晚間的舒展運動。

不管失憶與否，他對瑜珈的熱愛都沒有改變，復健師也告訴他，適當、和緩的瑜珈運動，對他骨頭的復原不會有太大影響。

他的瑜珈運動才進行到一半，大門的電鈴就響了起來。

都已經深夜了，這個時候會是誰？Adam很確定今天沒有跟他的家人或者任何團員有約，難道是Blake忘了帶鑰匙？

有可能，但時間也早了些，Blake一般錄影結束以後還會和選手們開個小檢討會以後才回家的，那麼，會是誰呢？

「Hello？」Adam拿起對講機的話筒，長方形的螢幕上顯現出一名嬌小的金髮女人臉龐。

「Hi, Adam，我是Miranda，你認得我嗎？」


	14. Chapter 14

Blake踩著輕快的腳步下了卡車，他對今天自己隊員的表現相當滿意，如果要用1到100做評分的話，他給他們90分，他非常相信明天的10強票選全員們都會平安晉級。

所以他特別提早離開攝影棚，除了對隊員們的表現非常滿意以外，他迫不及待想要回家聽到Adam稱讚他是個多優秀的導師。

他能夠想像Adam臉上讚許的笑容，應該還會給他很多親吻，嗯～ 真令人開心。

「I'm ho....」打開大門，home的音還沒有發完，他就見到客廳裡，頂著一頭亮金長髮的人影。「Ran？」

「Surprise, babe！」朝他走過來，Miranda張開雙手，Blake一時間不知道該怎辦，只能把Miranda抱在懷裡。

「妳什麼時候到加州的？」Blake眨眨眼，彷彿在懷疑這一切到底是現實還是在作夢。

「今天中午，我本來想去看你們錄影，可是時間上來不及，所以後來想想還是直接到Adam家等你。」鬆開手，不過Miranda還是沒有離開他身旁。「我還擔心Adam不記得我，不過他好像知道我是誰。」

「他看過很多雜誌還有音樂節目。」草草的解釋，Blake看了看四周。「Adam呢？」

「在樓上講電話，他媽媽打電話來。」

話剛講完，Blake就看到Adam從樓梯上走下來。「Hi，Blake，你回來了。」他的表情有點僵硬，Blake不確定是為了什麼。

 

他們後來移到客廳去，Blake和Miranda坐在Adam左邊的三人沙發上，Miranda的一隻手環繞住Blake的手臂，同時開心地和Blake分享她這幾個月新認識的音樂人，還有關於她的新專輯。

「你有夠忙的，」她的口氣裡是明顯的抱怨。「我們已經兩個月沒見面了，你連電話也很少打。」仰起頭，Miranda挑著半邊眉毛。「對了，我今天可以留下來住一晚嗎？我明天在城裡跟個製作人有約，你早上可以載我過去嗎？」

「嗯，送妳去沒問題，不過睡在這裡....」Blake不確定Adam怎麼想，可是都這種時間了，如果要另外幫Miranda訂飯店也是件麻煩事。他的目光飄向Adam，只見Adam搖搖頭。

「沒關係呀，Miranda...」他不是很習慣喊出女人的名字。「可以睡在另一間客房。」

「我和Blake一起睡就可以了。」她的話令Blake心頭一驚，對唷，他並沒有告訴Miranda他和Adam睡在一起的事情，不過幸好Miranda並沒有發現他的緊張。

「Adam謝謝你。」Miranda再次開口，眼睛直直盯著Adam。「看見你恢復的不錯，我實在很替你開心。」她的態度真誠，縱使Adam很想，但是他無法討厭面前的金髮女人。「幸好Blake是真的在照顧你，不然我還以為他藉著看顧你的名義，待在LA搞外遇呢。」

「哈哈哈。」除了乾乾地傻笑回應以外，Blake不確定自己還能有什麼反應。

Miranda靠在Blake的臂灣中，拉起他的左手，把玩著Blake無名指上的婚戒。他們十指不時的交握然後又放開，縱使沒有言語，兩人間散發出的空氣也是無比甜蜜。

看著恩愛溫馨模樣的兩個人，Adam曉得自己不應該這樣思考，可是他控制不了。Miranda搶走了他的位置，那應該是屬於他的。

Blake的身邊，應該是他的。

想法嚇到了Adam，他從椅子上跳了起來，「我去一下廁所。」能感受到Blake對他投以關心的視線，不過Adam沒理他，只是匆匆的往廁所走去。

鎖緊浴室的門，他腳步踉蹌的跌到洗手台旁，抓住洗手台的邊緣，Adam伸手扭開了水龍頭。

急促的水流帶不走他混亂的思緒，他到底在想什麼？

等Adam察覺到的時候，嫉妒的烈焰已經吞噬掉他的心肺，他無法忍受看著Blake在他面前擁抱其他女人，就算他知道那人是Blake的太太，是他名義上的合法伴侶，但是Adam依舊無法忍受。

Blake只是他的好朋友而已，Adam的理智這樣說。

他曉得，他當然清楚，就算他什麼也想不起來，他卻知道Blake在他心中佔據了多大的份量。

他不想要只是朋友，Adam的感情告訴自己，他想要的更多，他想要Blake的全部，他的人、他的心、他的愛......

「天呀，我－－」瞬間，Adam全身的力氣彷彿被抽乾了一般，他往後退了幾步，直到背撞上牆壁以後才停止。

他愛Blake，不僅僅是朋友的愛。

 

趁著Miranda去洗澡的時候，Blake把一些東西從Adam房間搬到客房去。

他應該要坦白告訴Miranda自己每天晚上都跟Adam睡在一起的事情，這沒什麼，他只是在幫助他的好友不再做惡夢而已，這不是什麼大事情。

可是Blake講不出口，他無法對Miranda雲淡風清的解釋這一切，他就是說不出來。

「你的行李袋是不是也要拿過去？」Adam的聲音喚回他的神智，Blake抬起頭。

他不知道Adam怎麼了，從廁所回來以後的Adam，周遭一直籠罩著一股低氣壓。「Adam，你是在介意Miranda嗎？」站到他前面，Blake搭住Adam一邊的肩膀。「只是一個晚上而已，我保證明天她就離開了。」

「我沒有不歡迎Miranda。」搖搖頭，Blake卻覺得他的回答中帶有防衛。

「那你在想什麼？」他的手指來回摩擦Adam的鎖骨。「還是你害怕晚上會睡不好？」Adam這次沒有吭聲，Blake皺起眉頭。「嘿，如果你擔心，我可以跟Miranda說，我晚上還是可以跟你一起睡的。」

「沒有，Blake，我很好。」他閃躲著Blake的視線，太刻意了，Blake忍不住想。「我一個人沒問題的。」

「Adam－－」在Blake打算要說什麼以前，Adam就已經把他往門外推。「你過去吧，等一下Miranda就要出來了。」

Blake看著他在自己面前關上了門，他呆呆站在那邊，瞪著白色的木門好半天。那扇門彷彿是一道圍籬，橫亙在他和Adam之間。他做錯什麼了嗎？

 __「Adam。」把頭靠在門上，Blake並沒有試圖去打開門。「答應我，如果你還有做惡夢，一定要叫醒我。」

回答Blake的依舊只有一片寧靜，他很確定Adam有聽到他講話，只是不想要回應他而已。

嘆了口氣，他走到客房，把東西放好以後，躺在床上等著Miranda。

「你睡著囉？」Miranda的聲音讓他張開眼睛，Blake搖搖頭。「沒有。」張開手，他像過去那樣把Miranda拉進自己懷裡。

「我愛你。」昂首親吻了Blake，在和Miranda雙唇相接的瞬間，他覺得不太對。

不一樣，和平常與Adam相吻的感覺不同.....

「Honey？」

「我也愛妳。」讓她平躺在自己手臂上，Blake摟緊Miranda的腰，把臉埋在她燦爛炫麗的金髮中。

不一樣的氣息、不一樣的觸感、不一樣的重量，明明他擁抱的是結婚多年的另一半，可是他覺得彷彿是個陌生人在他身邊。

那個晚上，Blake整晚無法入睡，可惜他並不曉得，幾尺以外的Adam，也睜著眼睛過了一整夜。


	15. Chapter 15

已經一週了，他本來以為，在Miranda離開之後，他和Adam的關係就會恢復到以前的模樣，可是不是，完全不如他所想的。

那天他送Miranda去工作的時候，Miranda跟他說了感恩節叫他回家的事情，Blake思考了一陣子，他確實也很長一段時間沒回農場了，雖然他和母親常常通電話，但他知道老人家一個人其實滿孤單的，儘管她沒有說的很明顯，Blake曉得母親很想念他。

而每年的感恩節，除非他有工作，傳統上他都是回Oklahoma的老家渡過。

他顧慮到Adam，所以當下沒給Miranda肯定的回答，幸好Miranda也沒逼他，直到Blake回去以後和Adam提了這件事。

他本來希望Adam能和他一起回Oklahoma，Blake滿心期待帶著這個全新的Adam到農場，他很好奇現在的Adam會有什麼反應？說不定會興奮地和他一起劈柴一起打獵呢。

想不到Adam只是淡淡跟他說，如果Blake要回Oklahoma也無所謂，他感恩節也會在老家和母親、兄弟一起過。

然後他和Adam之間的氣氛變得奇怪起來，也不是Adam對他說了什麼或者做了什麼。

正確來說應該是Adam什麼都沒說也沒做。

這一週Adam比以前更常往外面跑，雖然他總是會告訴Blake他去了哪裡，但是這些活動絕對都不包含Blake在內。

譬如今天跟James出去，明天跟Michael有約，有幾次Blake從現場回家的時候Adam居然都還沒回來。

Blake曾經說過他也想要一起去，結果Adam卻露出了困擾的表情，同時告訴他現在是Team Blake很重要的時刻，他應該全新全意投入與選手的練習才對。

這分明就是拒絕。

甚至有一次，Adam到了排練室卻沒有去找他，他一直到後來聽Helen談起才知道Adam來過了。Adam特地繞去宿舍鼓勵Helen還有其他選手，不過卻連看也沒來看Blake一眼。

回家以後他馬上質問Adam－－他不想像個會對另一半的行蹤疑神疑鬼的恐怖情人，可是他確實想知道怎麼了－－Adam只是淡淡的回應他因為他跟Carson有約，所以順便去看了一下Helen替她打氣。

而不止白天，晚上也是同樣的情況。

他不會再貼著Blake一起睡，縱使Blake把他勾進懷裡，Adam也會有小小的掙扎。幾個晚上Blake半夜醒來，發現Adam為了遠離他，整個人縮到床邊，都快要掉下床了。

親吻就更不用說，從那天開始，Adam就再也沒有主動吻過他，而當Blake想親他的時候，Adam總是會找一堆理由避開他的吻。

現在是怎麼樣？他把Blake當成霉菌還是Blake突然感染了什麼自己也不知道的危險傳染病？Adam為什麼會這麼避著他？

在Blake腦袋還一片混亂的時候，感恩節假期已經來臨了。

 

他回到了Oklahoma，就算LA已經成為Blake第二個家，但他始終無法習慣都市的生活。不管是呼吸的空氣還是視野所見的景象，鄉村和城市都有著極大的不同。

白天，他去拜訪了住在附近的老同學還有親戚，聊聊彼此的近況還有各自的家庭生活。晚上，他們一家人坐在餐桌前，享受著火雞大餐。

Shelton家的感恩節非常傳統，每年都是固定的過節模式，只是今年，當Blake一邊吃著母親做的火雞時，他卻覺得有什麼東西不一樣。

明明是同樣的味道，可是卻讓Blake皺著眉頭，好像少了什麼，他忍不住想。

母親詢問著他在LA的生活、The voice的工作，還有Adam現在的身體狀況，他一一認真回答了，可是在和母親對話的時候，Blake總覺得自己的靈魂並不在這裡。

深夜時分，Blake爬上了自家屋頂，這是他從小養成的習慣，每當他在家裡受到了父母的責備，或者想要逃避家事，還是希望有私人空間可以獨處的時候，他就會沿著閣樓攀上屋頂。

縱使他現在的體型比以前大了三倍以上，可是Blake依舊還是會不時的上來這裡。五六年前他曾經不小心踏破了磚瓦，為此他還特別花了筆錢把整個屋頂徹底整修一遍。

這個地方對他有特別的感情，像是他的小聖殿般。Blake至今沒有帶任何人上來過，就算是跟他結婚已久的Miranda也沒有。

昂起頭，漆黑的天空佈滿了閃爍的星星，銀色耀眼的光芒近在眼前，這也是LA看不到的。繁華的高樓聳立在地面上，強烈的光害擋住了原本璀璨美麗的星光，要能夠貼近自然，在LA是幾乎不可能的事。

Adam有看過這樣的美麗的夜色嗎？從小在水泥叢林裡長大的他，有見過遼闊無垠的夜空還有彷彿觸手可及的月亮嗎？

Adam........他現在－－

就好比兩人間有股奇妙地心電感應，Blake的手機突然響起了Adam專屬的來電鈴聲。

「Adam！」他不想表現的太急躁，可是Blake藏不住自己語氣中的興奮。

「Hey....」電話那頭的Adam簡單打了招呼。「你還好嗎？」

Blake笑了，可能有人會認為這是什麼白癡問題，但是Blake只覺得心頭暖暖的。「我很好，你呢？Adam？你的感恩節假期過得怎麼樣？」

「嗯～ 你應該知道，我媽是個什麼樣的人。」他發出了無奈的苦笑，Blake當然曉得，Adam的母親是個外表看似溫柔，卻有些強勢的女性。

過去他就有聽Adam跟他抱怨自家母親，不管是叨念他身上的刺青、或是他一時衝動染金的頭髮、還有Adam遊戲人間的生活態度，Adam的母親總是很坦白的對Adam表達她看不過去的事情。

但無論她對Adam說了什麼，一切都是發自於她對Adam的愛。「她唸我明明腳好了可是都不回老家看她，寧可和Michael出去也不肯花點時間陪她吃飯，還有也不讓她到我們家裡來。」

"我們家"，他清楚聽見Adam這樣說。

「然後好不容易回家過節了，整個人卻魂不守舍，心好像都不在這裡。」一句話，讓Blake產生了共鳴，是的，他也是，但他沒想到Adam居然和他一樣。

「你在想什麼？」他半躺靠在突起的橫樑上，堅硬的木頭抵著他的後背，加上冬日的冷風陣陣吹向他，但是奇怪的，他卻不會覺得不舒服。

「........」停頓了很久，他聽見對方嘆了口氣。「我不知道，Blake，我不知道。」

 

「我不知道，Blake，我不知道。」他一手握緊了手機，一手抓住了身旁的枕頭。

Adam該怎麼說？他無法用言語去解釋現在的心情，原本他以為，只要跟Blake保持距離，一切就會好轉的。

只要離他遠一點、只要自己能夠獨立起來、只要別再過度依賴Blake就好，等時間久了以後，他對Blake的感情一定能夠恢復到普通朋友那樣。

可是Adam的內心另外有它的打算，所以在Adam意識到以前，他就已經撥出了Blake的號碼。

「那我告訴你我在想什麼。」濃重的鄉村口音從聽筒那端傳來，一如往常低沈具有撫慰性。「我在想你，Adam。」

幾個單字，Blake就可以讓他輕易的失去抵抗、棄械投降。Adam用力的搖搖頭，重重把自己摔在床鋪上。

他無法再抵抗自己真實的感情，是的，他愛Blake，無可救藥的愛上他了。「我也想你。」看似簡單的四個字，但對Adam來說，光是要說出口就花掉他全部的力氣了。

接下來該怎麼辦？Adam也不知道。


	16. Chapter 16

感恩節以後，所有的事情好像回到了正軌上。Adam不再躲避他，他們恢復了晚間固定擁抱入睡的習慣，還有招呼般的親吻，儘管Blake覺得他們親吻的時間似乎比之前要再久了一點？不過或許只是他的錯覺吧。

隨著直播即將進入尾聲，轉眼間只剩下兩週的時間就是決賽了，NBC大樓內瀰漫著緊張的氣氛，不管幾季過去，這些事情依舊不會改變。

他只剩下Helen一個選手，要說Blake會擔心嗎？當然還是會，不過他對Helen有信心，或者該說，他對Adam有信心。

他確信Helen就是會拿下這屆冠軍的唯一，Blake毫不懷疑這點。

Adam最近來練習室的次數也增加了，他非常友善的用行動表示對Helen的支持，曾經有一次Ryan故意調侃他對Helen太偏心，要Adam下次也來幫幫他的選手。Adam只是露出嘿嘿的笑容，告訴Ryan因為其實Helen本來就是Team Adam而不是Team Blake。

不過除了決賽逼近的事情以外，Blake還煩惱一件事－－Miranda。

她一向會在決賽前來到LA，陪在Blake身邊和他一起渡過最後的幾週。過去的Blake很感謝Miranda如此的貼心－－她真的是個很棒的女人－－可是這次，特殊的情況讓他很苦惱。

他還清楚記得不到半個月前發生的慘劇，萬一這次Miranda要跟他一起住在Adam家裡長達兩週，那會發生什麼樣的事情？Blake連想都不敢想。

於是當天晚上，他打開了筆記型電腦，坐在客廳中搜尋著附近的旅館和酒店。他應該不需要搬去和Miranda一起，可能就陪她到晚上，然後再回家睡覺就好，那飯店只要訂一張皇后床就足夠了吧？他邊在腦中計畫，邊搜尋著合適的物件。

不過，他發現自己很難專心。

Blake的目光，時不時會飄到正在做著瑜珈的Adam身上。這已經不是第一次了，每當Adam在他面前做起瑜珈時，Blake總是很難專注在原本要做的事情上。

他也不是故意要盯著Adam的屁股看的，可是哪個正常人抵抗Adam那副性感的小身軀？Goddamn，他只不過是個普通男人罷了。

何況看看也無傷大雅，對吧？

舔舔下唇，Blake強迫自己盡量把目光保持在螢幕上，而不是Adam的細腰還有他偶爾會露出的腹肌上。

「Blake？你在找什麼嗎？看你敲敲打打好半天了。」毛巾披在肩膀上，Adam朝他走了過來，Blake盯著Adam臉頰上的汗水，看著水珠順著Adam的臉頰滑下，沿著他的脖子、鎖骨線條，最後消失在Adam的圓領T袖深處。

「啊？我.....」他還沒來得及回答，Adam就已經站在他的電腦前，看著他搜尋的網站以後，呆呆的開了口。

「你要搬出去？」Adam的臉瞬間垮了下來，他趕忙揮手否認。

「不，不是，Miranda要來LA住到決賽結束，所以我想幫她找個飯店。」

「那你呢？」他的目光，來回掃過Blake和螢幕之間。

「我可能結束練習以後會在飯店陪她，晚上才回來吧。」聽了他的回答，Adam沈默了一陣子，彷彿在思考些什麼。Blake忍不住想Adam是在不開心嗎？

「那Miranda住這邊就好了，那你也不需要兩邊跑。」舉起手，Adam伸展了一下上身。「Okey，問題解決。」簡單的說完以後Adam往樓梯走去，看來是要準備去洗澡。

「等一下，Adam，你沒關係嗎？」他一點都不在乎麻煩或者要想辦法和Miranda解釋住旅館的事情，只要Adam不會再為了不明的原因跟他鬧脾氣，那要Blake做什麼他都無所謂。

「嗯？」回過頭，Adam用著一副很困惑的表情看他。「沒關係呀，就像之前那樣你和Miranda睡一間吧。」說完，他留下似乎還打算說什麼的Blake，一個人走上樓。

回到房間以後，Adam扯出苦笑，他也很佩服自己可以平靜的說出那些話，就算他知道，看著Blake和Miranda的相處，對他而言是多麼難熬的折磨。

他的視線落到Blake隨手扔在床沿的襯衫上，走過去，他撿起襯衫，將衣服緊緊抱在胸前，感受著Blake的氣息包圍他。

這也是Adam唯一能擁有的了。

 

「恭喜你！」Ryan向他伸出手。「你們果然是經驗老道，不像我。」他吐吐舌，今天是週二半決賽的公布日，這屆的Top 3，很平均的由Blake、Gwen、Pharrell各帶了一個選手進決賽，而Ryan自己則是通通陣亡。

「你也很厲害了。」Blake臉上止不住的笑，沒辦法，誰叫他家女孩這次衝上了流行榜上的第一名呢。

「偷偷跟你說，我接下來會百分之百支持Helen的，不過別告訴Pharrell和Gwen了。」拉近他，Ryan俏皮地朝他眨眨眼睛。

「哈哈哈，那還真是感謝你了。」和Ryan相處久了以後，Blake發現對方是個很有趣、直率的大男孩，和Adam在某些地方有點像。

「Adam下一季會回來嗎？」

「我也不知道。」他知道Carson受到節目請託去找Adam談回歸第十季的事情，可是好像沒有得到Adam的首肯。

「希望他可以趕快回來，不光只是The vocie，我也想念他的音樂了。」拍拍Blake的背，Ryan彷彿在替他打氣。

「我也是。」Blake想到昨天晚上，Miranda和Adam一起下廚，正確來說是Miranda看著Adam做，她很驚訝Adam一個大男人能擁有如此厲害的手藝。

『哇～ Adam，看來你比我更適合當個好太太。』Miranda邊吃著Adam做的料理，一邊發自內心的讚嘆。

結果得到Adam的傻笑回答。

他們間的相處比上次融洽很多，Miranda和Adam談天的時間變多了，他們甚至還一起爭論Helen這次要唱什麼歌才好。

Blake忽然有種感覺，以前他開得玩笑好像成真了，他現在好像真的有兩個老婆。

如果世界能夠永遠停留這一刻該有多好，Blake衷心的期盼著。

 

時間快得讓人無法相信，錄影剛結束，他回到自己的拖車後，Blake就立刻拿出手機下載Helen的歌曲。

他從來沒有像現在一樣如此希望獲得勝利，當了九季的導師，Blake向來是個看得開的人，輸贏成敗對他不是那麼重要。

只是這回不同，他想要帶著Helen一起奪冠，因為這樣就等同他和Adam一起拿到冠軍。

Blake專注在手機上，直到Miranda出了聲才發現她在自己身旁。

「Honey，我希望這兩個月你能夠跟我一起巡演。」她搭上Blake的手臂，讓Blake把目光移到她身上。

「嗯？」Miranda剛剛說了什麼？

「你不覺得，我們最近在一起的時間太少了嗎？」Miranda仰起頭望著他。「以前你因為The voice的工作，整年在LA待上8個月就算了，可是這次為了Adam，你連巡演都提前結束，平常也不再回Oklahoma或者我們的家。」因為Blake沒有回應她，Miranda停了一下。「現在Adam的身體也好了，你也不需要繼續跟他住一起才對，我們應該要多點兩人相處的時間。」

「不，Adam的記憶還沒恢復，他還是需要我。」只有Blake才知道，外表看起來很堅強的Adam，精神狀態有多麼脆弱，就算要半年了，Adam其實還沒從車禍中走出來。「我不能離開他。」他答應過Adam了。

「為什麼？Adam這麼說嗎？我昨天晚上問他的時候，他明明告訴我他一個人也沒問題的。」Miranda的話令Blake思考了幾秒鐘。

「妳去問了Adam嗎？」Blake突然想起今天早上，他要離開家的時候，Adam送他們出門時的表情帶著些許尷尬，原來就是因為Miranda昨晚去質問他嗎？「妳對Adam說了什麼？」不自覺的，他提高了音量。

「我也沒說什麼，我只是問他他現在是不是可以獨立生活了？還需要有人24小時看顧他嗎？Adam很肯定跟我說，他已經沒事了，還說過幾天等The voice結束以後，他就會叫你搬回Nashville。」雙手插在胸前，Miranda不懂Blake的反應為什麼如此激動。

「妳不該這樣跟他講，Adam被妳一問，就算他心裡不想，他也會顧慮到妳，跟妳說他一個人也無所謂。」不行，他必須跟Adam解釋清楚，告訴Adam自己跟本沒有打算離開他，他不會放下Adam單獨一人的。

Blake的腳比他腦袋動得還快，他轉身就要直奔停車場，只是下一秒，卻被Miranda抓住。

「等等，我們還沒說完呢，所以你的意思是，你寧可留在LA陪Adam，也不願意跟我一起演唱嗎？」

Blake看著Miranda的臉一會，不假思索的，他點了頭。「對，我沒辦法去。」

「我知道你跟Adam是好朋友，可是這樣真的有必要嗎？」Miranda尖銳的指甲坎進Blake的皮膚裡，「以朋友來說，你對Adam做的已經夠多了，難道你都不需要有自己的生活了嗎？你就這樣甘願讓Adam一輩子綁住你嗎？要是他永遠都想不起來，你打算永遠跟他住在一起嗎？」

也許Miranda是無心的，但她一句話，卻深深刺傷了Blake。「這是我自己的選擇，不要把Adam捲進來，他沒有錯。」Adam才是最無辜的受害者，他一路看著Adam從車禍中過來，不止身體，他的心靈也承受著極大的壓力。「萬一Adam真的永遠想不起來，那我就會永遠陪在他身邊，這是我給他的承諾，我不會反悔的。」

「那我們呢？Blake？你把我擺在哪裡？Adam比我還重要嗎？」並非故意要這麼說，可是當下，Miranda無法正常思考，她曉得講出這種話的自己很無理取鬧，可是她受不了了，Blake是她的丈夫，他們應該要把彼此放在第一順位不是嗎？

「我－－」他從來沒有把Miranda和Adam在他心中拿來比較過，Adam是他最要好的朋友，Miranda是他的另一半，這兩人跟本沒有可以比較的基準呀。

「Blake。」把手掌貼在他的胸口，Miranda的語氣平緩了一些。「你是我的老公，你是我最愛的人，我只要求你多花點時間跟我在一起，只是兩個月的演出，Adam沒有問題的。」

是的，他知道Adam可以一個人獨立自主的生活，他的骨折已經完全好了，晚上就算他們分開睡Adam也不再做惡夢，他之前對Adam安慰性的親吻，現在也只是成了一種習慣性的儀式，就算沒有了這些，就算沒有了Blake，Adam也能夠－－

光是想到Adam不再需要他，單單只是想法就讓Blake的左胸口揪得疼痛，那一刻，Blake才體悟到，並不是Adam需要他，而是他需要Adam。

「我不行。」肩膀垂了下來，他無力的搖搖頭。「我沒辦法，Miranda，對不起。」

「Blake.....」Miranda看著他，但Miranda卻覺得自己彷彿就像面對個陌生人一樣，他不再是自己認識快10年的Blake，也不像當初自己決定要嫁的那個人。

好半天，Miranda才找回她的聲音。「也許你該想想什麼才是你心中最重要的，是我？還是Adam？」說完，他留下Blake，逕自走出了拖車。

Blake的理智要他去挽留Miranda，不過他的身體卻動不了，因為他很清楚，Miranda剛剛問他的問題答案是什麼。

Adam，永遠都只有Adam。


	17. Chapter 17

「Blake，你回來了。Helen真是太棒了，她絕對可以拿到冠軍的。」特別到門口迎接他，Adam給了他一個大擁抱，當Miranda在的時候，他們總是用擁抱代替親吻。

Blake沒有回應他，只是抱緊他，把頭埋在他的頸間。

「Blake？」皺起眉，不過Adam也沒有推開他。「你和Miranda怎麼了嗎？她剛剛回來一副氣沖沖的模樣，把行李收好以後就走了，我叫她也沒有理我。」舉起手，Adam想要把手插進他的捲髮裡，可是最終，他只是拍拍Blake的背。「你們吵架了？」

「沒什麼。」瘖啞的嗓音環繞在Adam耳邊，Blake就像隻洩了氣的巨型玩偶熊，整個身體掛在Adam身上。

「Blake－－」

「真的沒什麼，我們是吵架了，不過也不是第一次。不要緊的。」他的手依然按在Adam的腰上沒有放開。「Helen很厲害吧？」Blake不想讓Adam知道他們吵架的原因，要是他知道了，他肯定會直接推開Blake，Blake不能讓這種事情發生。

「是啊，她可是我Team Adam唯一的驕傲。」朝他眨眨眼，Adam滿意地見到Blake的表情緩和了一點，雖然他很好奇Blake和Miranda為什麼會吵架，但Blake似乎不想跟他說。「幸好你沒有搞砸了。」

「嘿，我可是四屆的冠軍導師耶。」伸出手，他象徵性的舉起四根手指。「嗯，不對，很快就是五了。」

「你別太得意了，只能算4.5，要分一半給我。」戳戳他傻笑的酒窩，縱使Adam多麼不願意承認，但他確實被Blake的笑容所吸引。「嘿，如果Helen真的贏了，你可別忘了你的承諾。」

「啊？」如果Adam不說，他還真的忘記了。

當Adam按下按鈕偷走Helen的那天晚上，Adam信誓旦旦的告訴Blake，Helen絕對可以拿下冠軍，起初Blake還相當不以為然。

Blake的態度激怒了Adam，他告訴Blake，他拿Helen一定可以得到冠軍這件事做賭注，如果Helen奪冠了Blake就要陪他做一晚的瑜珈，而萬一Helen輸了，Adam答應他會和Blake一起去釣魚。

「等等，Adam，你是認真的嗎？」

「當然，我等不及要好好教你了。」他扯開極大的微笑，Blake平常很高興看到他的笑，可是今天卻讓Blake感到有些驚恐。

他到底該期待明天還是希望明天最好永遠不要來呢？

  

Blake靠在床上，漫不經心的滑著手機。

這幾乎已經成為他習慣，在結果公布的前一個晚上，他總是手機不離身，不管是看看Twitter也好，刷新iTunes榜單也好，當他擁有決賽選手的時候，他總是會特別在意這些消息。

可是今天他的注意力不在上面，現在的Blake，腦中一直環繞著Adam和Miranda到底誰在他心裡比較重要？

Miranda.....他們相識了將近10年，從那場表演開始，他們成了朋友然後陷入戀情，結婚步入禮堂也已經超過4年。

舉起左手，Blake盯著無名指上的銀色戒指。他和Miranda，是夫妻但是更像家人。

有時候Blake會覺得，在他們還沒結婚之前的生活，反而還比現在甜蜜許多。不過那並非是他們的問題，嚴格來說，這要歸咎於彼此繁忙的工作，還有遙遠的距離。

在Blake答應接下The voice的導師時，他真的沒想過，自己居然會連續擔任了9季的導師，而且至今還對這份職責樂此不疲。還有，他也沒想過The voice會成為一部如此火紅的歌唱節目。

不自覺間，他留在LA的時間變長了，越來越少回他們的農場、他們的家，他和Miranda在一起的日子也跟著被壓縮，距離給他們帶來的傷害，或許比Blake所想像的還要多。

可是要Blake說，他是不是後悔自己擔任導師了？答案絕對是否定的。

他來不曾質疑過自己接下The voice的事情。Blake喜歡和選手們的互動，他喜歡看著選手因為他的關係成長、茁壯，看著他們最後在舞台上發光發熱。

最重要的，如果不是因為這份工作，他不會認識Adam，也不會因此和Adam成為一生的朋友。

而Adam......

他要怎麼去比較愛情和友情？雖然捫心自問，他對Adam不僅僅是純粹的友誼。

Blake承認，他對Adam的身體會有反應，這不是什麼大新聞。Adam本來就有著吸引所有女人的性感身軀，就連身為同性的他，也覺得Adam非常可口。

Blake甚至想過，如果今天他早10年認識Adam、如果今天他沒有結婚、如果－－

有太多的如果在他們之間。

「Blake？怎麼了？表情那麼嚴肅，還一直盯著手機發呆，Helen的排名很差嗎？」洗好澡的Adam靠近他，散發出肥皂的新鮮氣息，明明他們使用同一款沐浴用品，但在Adam身上的味道卻總是如此不同。

「嗯？」他專注的看了看螢幕。「沒有，Helen現在已經到第五名了。」

「那很好呀，我看這次應該又會拿下榜首的位置。」爬進Blake懷中，Adam現在已經很習慣把頭放在Blake的左胸口，彷彿那是屬於他的位子。「你在煩惱什麼？」

「沒事。」親吻了Adam頭頂的柔軟黑髮，但他也曉得這種打發般的話語Adam不會買帳。「我只是在擔心，Helen衝得太高，我這把老骨頭可能活不過明天晚上。」

「呵呵，你放心。」抬起頭，Adam在他唇上落下迅速的一吻。「我會對你很溫柔的。」

「Jackass。」

 

迷迷糊糊間，Blake覺得有股熱氣在他下半身徘徊，沉甸甸的重量壓在他的左腿上。Blake睜開眼睛，只見Adam的下巴靠在他的肚臍處。

「你醒啦，我還怕你會錯過所有開心的事呢。」他笑了，那是Blake從未見過，帶著誘惑又迷人的微笑。

「啊？」在Blake還沒反應過來以前，Adam一把拉下他的睡褲，舔上了他的黑色內褲外層。

「Wow！」雖然隔著布料，Blake依舊能夠清楚感覺到Adam舌頭的熱度還有濕度。「Adam，你在做什麼？」他撐起身，瞪大了雙眼。

「我厭倦等待了Blake，我已經等你跨出第一步等了那麼久，我等不下去了。」Blake還沒來得及問清楚他是什麼意思，Adam卻從他內褲裡掏出他的陰莖，直接吞進了自己口中。

「Gosh damnit！！」臀部反射性的往上彈，他被潮濕、溫熱的感覺包覆住。Adam的舌頭揪住他的柱體，靈巧地順著他陰莖上的每根脈絡滑動著。

Blake想要推開他，他真的想要。當Blake伸出手，他的身體卻像有自我意識一般，握住了Adam的後腦杓，把他的臉更加往下半身推。

「嗚！」他深深頂入了Adam的口腔深處，Blake彷彿可以感覺Adam的鼻尖摩擦著自己的陰毛，那應該會很不舒服，但Adam只是努力更加接納Blake，指尖來回在Blake大腿內側摩擦著。

急促的氣息吹撫在Blake的跨下，Adam掌握每一個Blake拉出的時間吸取新鮮空氣。Blake從來沒有遇過有人能替他做這樣的口活，他過去的每一任女朋友，總是會被他的大傢伙嗆到窒息，可是如今Adam卻如此熟練，技巧純熟的讓Blake燃起無名火。

他是被哪個男人教出來的？這張美麗小巧的嘴唇，在這之前吸過多少男人的陰莖？

嫉妒的念頭讓Blake大力地攫住Adam下顎，強迫Adam的嘴巴張得更開。「你很喜歡吧？Babe，喜歡我這樣操你對嗎？好好舔，you fucking cock slut。」Blake滿意地看著Adam的淚水充滿眼眶，他的唾液順著唇角滑下，把Blake的手掌都浸濕了，既性感又淫穢。

他們的立場在瞬間顛倒過來，Blake掌握了主控權，他猛烈的抽插進Adam，尖端都要頂到Adam的喉嚨底。

Adam沒有掙扎也沒有抵抗，他安分地承受Blake粗暴的對待，甚至還能夠用空著的手輕輕搓揉Blake膨脹的陰囊。

「你這個....你真是個小騷貨。」迅速的將他翻過身，Blake拉起Adam的雙手，把他們壓在Adam的頭頂上，然後在Adam還來不及說出一句話之前，再度把男根插回他口中。

Adam的手被Blake箝制住，漂亮的臉龐現在佈滿了汗水、淚水跟口水，美極了，Blake心想。

「我要去了，張大點，全部給我喝下去。」手指撥開他擋在額頭上的瀏海，Blake要那雙榛子色眼睛看清楚自己。

溫順的點點頭，Adam把已經張大的嘴巴再度打開了些。

「Adam、Adam，啊啊！！」

 

「Adam！」Blake猛力的由床鋪上坐了起來，房間裡靜悄悄，除了Blake劇烈的喘息聲以外什麼都沒有。

他摸摸屬於Adam的那半邊床，床單冰涼涼地，沒有殘存任何體溫。接著，他掀開被子，非常丟臉的發現精液沾滿了睡褲。

 __天啊，都已經要40歲的人還跟個青少男一樣做春夢夢遺，他真的是－－Blake的自怨自艾還沒結束，臥室的門就被突然打開來了。

「Blake？你醒了？我好像聽到你在叫我？」

「沒有，沒事。」慌張地拉起被子蓋好，Blake一生中從沒有像現在這樣窘迫過。

「嗯？」挑著眉，Adam困惑的盯著他。「我做好早餐了，要來吃嗎？」

「好，我等一下下去。」目送著Adam離開，Blake匆匆抓起新的內衣飛奔進浴室。

轉開了水龍頭，他讓冰涼的冷水澆在自己頭頂。寒意或許可以降低他身體的溫度，但卻帶不走他腦袋裡的熱度。

那一刻，Blake曉得自己淪陷了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為下禮拜要出國旅遊的，所以乾脆連PO三章，跟上在百度shevine吧的進度，請大家安心食用～

整個早上Blake都難以面對Adam。只要他看到Adam的臉，今晨的夢境就會再度浮現腦中。他會一直想到Adam的嘴唇怎麼樣含住自己，還有Adam那副楚楚可憐、泫然欲泣的模樣。

而且當Adam用那雙無辜的大眼睛看著他時，Blake就會覺得更加內疚和羞恥。

要是可以Blake希望自己能夠遠離Adam的視線一整天，當然不是說他想要避開Adam或什麼，Blake只是希望有段時間可以平靜一下心情。

事與願違，今天恰好是決賽的公布日，而他老早就答應過Adam要帶他一起去參加錄影了。

「走了嗎？Buddy？」發動引擎，Blake把專注力放在道路上而非身旁的Adam。

他們持續了一陣子尷尬的寧靜，Blake曉得他這樣對待Adam是錯的，可他就是擠不出半句話。

「你和Miranda吵架的原因，是我嗎？」最後是Adam劃破沈默，只是他的問題並沒有讓Blake因此好過。

「你怎麼會這麼想。」Blake在心裡詛咒上天，該死，老天爺就是不打算放過他就對了。

「Miranda昨天對我的態度很奇怪，然後今天你也是，一直想要躲開我。」他不是傻子，當然會發現Blake明顯的態度轉變。「是因為Miranda要你回家，可是你沒有答應她嗎？」

「Adam，我不會離開你的。」你需要我。這句話Blake沒說出口，這或許是現實，又或許是Blake一相情願的想法。

「我一個人已經不要緊了，你不該為了我和Miranda鬧得不愉快。」他本來就該早點跟Blake談這件事，是Adam太自私，私心的想要把Blake留在身邊久一點。他明明就知道，Blake並不屬於自己，他總有一天必須放開Blake的。

結果就是因為Adam不夠果斷，反而讓Blake和他太太為此起爭執。「你不可能跟我24/7永遠待在一起，你有你的工作和生活。」

「我答應過你了。」

「如果你在顧慮會違背自己的諾言，你不用煩惱這個。Blake，我現在很好了。」

Blake乜了Adam一眼，搖搖頭。「不，你並沒有。」

「我的身體我自己很清楚。」身體上，他的確是完全復原了，可是心靈上？連Adam也都不曉得。「你沒辦法Nashville、Oklahoma、LA三個地方輪流跑，你吃不消的，而且對Miranda也說不過去。」

「我和Miranda的事情我們會解決，你不用擔心。」大手一揮，他簡短的說。「這是我的決定。」

「我知道，可是....」

「沒有什麼好可是的，Adam，我說過我會一直陪在你身邊，直到你想起所有的事情為止，在你記憶完全恢復以前，我不會離開你的。」他的話雖然很動人，卻引得Adam莫名想要生氣。

「你知道你在講什麼嗎？萬一我需要花一年、十年，或者更久才能想起來怎麼辦？難道你打算和我住在一起到死嗎？」

當然是。Blake差點就要脫口而出。「你不需要煩惱這些。」

「事情才不像你說的那麼簡單，Blake，那你的事業怎麼辦？Miranda怎麼辦？你真的有想過嗎？」抓緊身上的安全帶，Adam提高了音量。

「......這是我的決定。」Blake再一次重複剛剛說過的話，這下Adam徹底被激怒了。

「你這個頑固的 country son of bitch！」朝著Blake大吼，Adam突然解開自己的安全帶。「停車，你給我停車，我要下去。」他跟本不顧他們還在道路上行駛，右手就要打開車門。

「Adam，你在做什麼！」驚慌與恐懼爬滿Blake背脊，他慌張的踩了煞車，後面的車子因為差點撞上他們而大聲的鳴按喇叭。

「不准動！」Blake拉住Adam的手臂，將他用力壓到座椅上。「你瘋了嗎？大馬路上你打算直接下車？」失去理智的對他厲聲喝叱，Blake跟本控制不了手上的力道。他可能把Adam捏疼了，可是現在他跟本顧不了那麼多。「你難道想要再被車子撞一次嗎？」

幾個關鍵字讓Adam想起車禍發生的場景，他的身體畏懼地縮了下。沒有回應Blake，Adam反而咬緊下嘴唇。

車內原本高漲的溫度也因此冷靜了些。他也發覺到Adam的畏縮，Blake盯著他半天，最後嘆了口氣。「拜託，Adam，不要再做這種事，我的心臟受不了的。」鬆開手，他移到Adam肩膀，友好性的揉揉他。「我們回家在討論好嗎？」

「嗯。」點點頭，Adam沒有在說什麼。

Blake再度發動車子，他很確定今天不能再更糟了。

 

Pharrell和Gwen都注意到他和Adam間劍拔弩張的氣氛，然後Blake再一次證明上天對他有多好，就在他希望能跟Adam保持些距離的時候，製作人相當貼心的把Adam的座位安排在他身旁。

真是棒極了，對吧。

直播期間他們幾乎沒有交談，有幾次Carson拋了問題給他們，幸好Adam也很配合的一塊回答。但除了那以外，他們間的空氣彷彿一直保持在0度以下。

Blake假裝自己很認真的在欣賞選手表演，可是他滿腦子能思考的，只有他是不是該對Adam坦白，坦白告訴Adam是自己不想離開他，是自己需要Adam。

可是......為什麼呢？

究竟為什麼他會覺得自己沒有Adam不行？

在複雜的心境包圍之下，眼看公布冠軍的時間一分一秒接近了。最後一個休息前，Helen來到他們身邊。

「Coach Blake、Coach Adam，謝謝你們，如果沒有你們，我不會走那麼遠。」Helen在叫他們的時候前面總是會加個導師，Blake帶過很多選手，卻是第一次遇上有人這樣叫他，一開始他還覺得有些彆扭，現在已經習慣了。

「你是靠著自己的努力，我們沒有做什麼。」在Blake講什麼以前，Adam先開口了。

「不，Coach Adam，你沒有辦法想像你幫了我多少。」黑髮女孩搖搖頭。「我以前只是喜歡唱歌而已。我把音樂當成是我抒發的一種工具，不管是在我爸丟下我們和別的女人跑掉的時候，或者是我找到我第一份打工的時候，無論是悲傷還是快樂，我總是會忍不住哼起歌來。」

「在Coach Gwen淘汰我的時候，我真的以為就這樣了。我注定要回賣場當個收銀員，一事無成的過完這輩子，所以，Coach Adam，你的steal救了我。」他們都曉得其實是Adam決定按下按鈕的，這在三個人間不是什麼祕密。

「不止在節目上，也在我的人生上，Coach Adam你給了我自信，唱Lost stars的時候，我第一次覺得我找到了歸屬。」看著他，Helen的眼中已經噙著淚水。「謝謝你，Coach Adam，沒有你就不會有現在的我。」

「這不是我的功勞，我相信妳Helen，同樣的，也是因為妳相信自己才能夠渡過這麼多難關進入決賽。」Adam輕輕摸摸小女孩的頭，替她擦掉快要落下的眼淚。「而且也因為妳有個很優秀的教練。」朝他挑挑眉，這是Adam進攝影棚以後第一次正眼看他。

「我知道，Coach Blake就像我爸爸一樣，如果我爸能有他一半好就夠了。」Helen微微笑著，笑容中卻帶著深深的苦澀。

「妳就像是我的家人，Helen。The voice只是個跳板，我知道妳以後絕對可以在音樂的舞台上發光發熱，那時候，不管我在哪裡，只要妳有需要都可以來找我。」他把女孩摟進懷裡，Helen不光是歌聲純粹，她的內心也是個真誠善良的好孩子。

抬起頭，Blake看見Adam用溫柔的目光看著他們，Blake忍不住，他張開另外一隻手，像之前那樣，把他們一同抱在自己懷裡。

歸屬感.....就像Helen所說的，音樂是她的歸屬，Blake覺得，自己的歸屬就在Adam身邊。

  

「冠軍是......Helen Sanchez！」Carson宣布贏家的那瞬間，喜悅、快樂、驕傲、解脫，各種情緒充斥Blake的心頭，那是他頭一次忘了要鼓掌，他的第一個反應就是衝上舞台擁抱Helen。

他是真心的，Helen是他指導過所有選手裡面他動情最深的一個，要Blake老實說，他確實將Helen看成自己的小孩。

Helen顫抖的接過麥克風，唱著屬於她的原唱曲時，Blake激動到快哭出來了，他很自豪，難以言喻的自豪。

「你要是真的哭了，大家會嚇到的。」有道小小的聲音在他身後響起，Blake轉過頭，Adam不知何時來到他背後了。「瞧你開心的。」

「你不也是？」Blake輕捏Adam笑到都要裂開的唇角，他認真的望著Adam的眼睛好久、好久，就在他覺得自己好像意識到什麼之前，Adam移開了視線。

「Hey, 你別忘了今天晚上的瑜珈喔，我勸你最好現在就開始熱身了。」拉下他的手，Adam戳戳他的肩膀。

「You dickweed, 你一定要現在破壞我的心情嗎？」嘴吧上盡是抱怨，Blake大手一攬，讓Adam緊緊貼在自己胸前。

他把頭埋在Adam頸間，聆聽著喧囂人群的歡呼尖叫，和吵雜的舞台效果音，同時伴隨著Helen清澈響亮的歌聲。那一刻，Blake覺得所謂的幸福平靜，好像不過就是如此罷了。


	19. Chapter 19

Blake再一次重申，今天真的是糟到不能再糟。

他很快就後悔了，埋怨當初自己絕對是喝酒喝到腦袋都不清楚了，不然他怎麼會傻里傻氣得答應和Adam賭這種事情。

當Adam把他的背推到一種自己以前從來都不知道可以伸展到的程度時，Blake忽然覺得他的意識和身體好像分離了。

他想起曾經在科幻片上看過一種叫 time loop 的劇情，就是主人翁會一直不斷的重複過同一天，要是Blake真的遇到這種事，今天絕對是他不想要重複 time loop 的一天。

Adam不停叫他把腰再抬高一點，把腿再伸直一點，jesus christ，他已經很努力了耶。無論Blake怎麼做，Adam都一副不置可否的表情，像個魔鬼教練一樣要Blake把動作再做確實些。

他耐心的告訴Blake，這只是初級瑜珈，連小學生都能做到的程度，然後說著他又示範了一個反身彎腰用手掌抓住腳踝的動作給他看。

「Gosh！Adam，我覺得你害我弄斷脊椎骨了！」

「喔，Blake～ 別像個小女生一樣一直叫叫的，我知道你可以，再下去一點，好好的做。」Adam毫不留情地把Blake的手臂往下拉，在聽見Blake發出痛苦的哀嚎以後露出開心的微笑。

「Ouch！那個真的很痛，」Blake跌坐在瑜珈墊上。「我不行了，放過我，我投降、我投降！」才不過20分鐘的時間，Blake就已經全身大汗。他寧可選擇在無人島上生活三天，也不原意在多做3分鐘的瑜珈。

「什麼投降，你當這是拳擊比賽呀。」Adam把一條毛巾扔到他臉上，然後跟著躺到他身旁。「真是沒用啊，Shelton～ 」

「我的骨頭都要散了。這跟本不是人能做的運動，入門就這樣，進階還得了？」擦乾臉上的汗，Blake移開毛巾就看到Adam抱著肚子悶笑到不行。「你很開心？」瞪著他，Blake的表情只讓Adam越笑越激動。這太不對勁了，Blake仔細想想，整個過程都....「該死，你騙我嗎？」

「哇哈哈哈～～～ 」既然被發現了，那他乾脆不客氣的大笑出來。「你居然真的相信這是初級瑜珈？Blake你真是太好騙了！你今天做的很多動作起碼都要練三個月以上，看來你很有潛力，哈哈哈。」

「你這可惡的小騙子！」Blake用僅存的力氣翻身困住他，「你媽沒有教你做人要誠實嗎？看我怎麼懲罰你！」他壓住Adam的大腿，手指伸進他衣服下擺，不等Adam反應過來就搔起他的腰。「你笑嘛，很好笑對嗎？」

「不～ Blake，哈哈哈！」他一邊閃躲卻還是逃不開Blake的大手，手指在他的腰間來回滑動，惹得Adam無法停止只能一直狂笑。「不要，Bl....哈、哈。」他的眼淚都掉出來了，Adam跟隻擱淺的魚般只能虛弱的縮成一團。「夠了！夠了！Blake！我錯了，是我錯了！」高舉雙手展現出誠意，Adam用著幾近請求的語氣才終於讓Blake鬆手。

「你知道錯了吧。」

「是，換我投降了。」Adam的眼睛因為淚水而變得朦朧，臉頰也紅得誘人，像顆熟透的蘋果，散發出甜美新鮮的氣味。

Blake低下頭，他想嘗一下，一下就好了。Blake緩緩的把唇貼到了Adam的唇上，這應該和他們平常打招呼的模式差不多，但這回，在Blake可以控制以前，他的舌頭已經先一步滑進了Adam口中。

「嗚。」Adam發出了驚訝的抽氣聲，那本來是給Blake的警告，要他停下來的警告。可是Blake沒有，他用舌尖舔過Adam的牙齒，一路往裡面深入，最後找到Adam的舌頭，捲住以後用力吸吮。

剛開始他只打算淺嘗就夠了，可是當他吞進Adam的味道以後，Blake卻想要更多，他覺得不夠，他需要Adam的所有。

手掌沿著Adam的腰側移到他的腹肌上，緊緻結實的觸感令他愛不釋手，Blake緩慢的揉捏起來，用拇指追尋著Adam肌肉上的每一個起伏。

稍微拉回自己，這次他把注意放在Adam紅潤的下嘴唇，對那片地方又吸又舔，聽著Adam不由自主地溢出細碎的呻吟。

這比他想像中的還要棒上十萬倍、千萬倍，他空出的手固定住Adam下顎，讓Blake可以更加擷取Adam體內的熱度。

就在Blake要撫上Adam胸部的那一秒，他突然被Adam猛力的推開了。「不！Blake！」

錯愕的眨眨眼，Blake花了好一段時間才意識到自己做了什麼。這不是像以前那種招呼般的親吻，那種可以讓Blake撒點小謊就能瞞混過去的，這可是貨真價實的親吻－－帶著情慾和愛意。

「Adam，我－－」

「我想我們今天最好分開睡。」草草丟下這句話，Adam迅速地離開了他。

Shit！他到底做了些什麼！

 

晚上Blake在床上輾轉難眠，他的腦中時不時想起剛剛發生的事情。

Blake能清楚感覺到Adam在他鼻子底下的呼吸，他的肌膚是多麼光滑，還有他的嘴吧，對Blake來說就彷彿美好的甘泉似。

「Damn、Damn、Damn、Dammit！」拳頭一下下砸在身旁的枕頭上，他曉得枕頭是無辜的，可是Blake沒辦法，他對自己有滿腔的怒氣無處可以發洩。

他搞砸了，徹底搞砸了，他搞砸了他和Adam的友誼，還有Adam對他信任。

Adam之後要怎麼面對他？或許他明天一早就會把Blake所有的行李丟到他眼前，要他直接滾回Nashville？

他越過了一輩子都不該跨過的那條線。

儘管Blake很生氣，可是奇怪的，他並不覺得後悔。

他並不後悔自己鬼迷心竅吻了Adam，冷靜幾秒認真思考了一會，如果要他回到當下再選擇一次，他依舊會毫不遲疑的吻住Adam。

那不對。Blake的理智拼命叫囂著。

他知道，他明明很清楚。可是他－－

煩躁的將枕頭扔到對面牆上，他看著枕頭打到牆壁上發出沈重的聲響，Blake受不了了，他要和Adam說清楚。

走出房間，Blake敲響Adam的房門。「Adam，你睡了嗎？Adam？」叫了幾次，Blake沒有得到回應，所以他試著扭轉了手把。

Adam沒有上鎖。推開門，Adam揣著被子躺在床上，似乎陷入了熟睡中。

好吧，既然Adam已經睡了，那還是明天在說好了。

他原本打算要直接回房，可是才走到門旁，又忍不住折回Adam床邊。

Blake盯著Adam安穩的睡顏，精緻的臉蛋配上修長的睫毛，然後那雙嘴唇似乎還因為剛才的親吻而有些紅腫，Blake忍不住伸出手，輕輕撫摸著Adam的臉龐，他感受到一股前所未有的安心與依存。

忽然間，Blake混亂的思緒得到了釋放，Helen說過的那句話清楚的在他腦中響起：『我第一次覺得我找到了歸屬。』

沒錯，歸屬，Blake從沒有在其他人身上有這種感覺，連Miranda也沒有。

所有的事情都變得可以解釋了。為什麼Adam只是他的一個普通朋友可是Blake卻願意義無反顧的陪在他身邊？為什麼Adam早就不再做惡夢了晚上Blake還是依舊要跟他一起同床共枕？為什麼Blake不計代價的說出謊言只為了能夠親吻Adam？

原來這些的背後，都代表著－－他愛Adam。

他頓時理解自己要做什麼了。

Blake匆匆抓了紙筆在Adam桌上留下字條，帶了鑰匙和錢包就離開Adam家。

 

第二天早上，Adam清醒以後發現房間內一片寧靜，沒有任何Blake的聲音。他爬起來，準備下床之前在床頭櫃上發現Blake留給他的訊息。

紙上只有簡單幾個字：『我回Nashville了。』

他果然離開了。Adam大大的嘆了一口氣，是啊，Blake肯定發現了他的感情才會不顧還是三更半夜就驚慌的逃走。

Adam曉得Blake永遠不會是自己的，他已經結了婚，有漂亮的老婆、美好的家庭、未來更可能會有可愛的小孩，他不可能接受Adam的感情的。

Adam本以為只要他把自己對Blake的愛戀藏好，那麼他們就可以當一生的好朋友，僅僅如此，Adam就覺得足夠了。

是他一手破壞了全部，早在Blake親上他的那一刻，Adam就應該果斷些直接推開他。

可是Adam太沒用，他無法抵抗Blake的溫度和氣息，就算只是一點點也好。所以他沒有抗拒，反而還將手臂搭上了Blake的肩膀。

等他到恢復理智的時候，已經太遲了。Blake肯定發現他的反應，要不然他不會只留下一張紙條就離開。

用力拍拍自己的臉頰，他要振作，他注定是孤單一人，他不是早就該知道了？


	20. Chapter 20

等Blake坐上從Nashville回到LA的飛機上時，他的心底才終於感到踏實。

他無法用言語表達自己多感謝Miranda，Miranda讓所有的手續都變得容易許多。

Blake到了Nashville以後，直接了當的告訴Miranda他想要離婚，因為自己愛上Adam了。Blake做好了準備，不管是要挨打也好、要被罵也罷，他都願意坦然的接受，因為他已經沒有辦法再忽視自己的真心。

他愛Adam，這點無論如何也不會改變。

Miranda一開始震驚的無法接受，她要Blake先離開給她點時間想想。

Blake答應了，畢竟分手這件事不是那麼簡單，更何況他們已經結婚4年多，不可能說分開就分開。

幾天以後Miranda再一次在家裡與他見面，氣氛很沈重，直到她皺著眉出了聲。『我其實早就有感覺了。』藍色眼睛盯著他。『你自己都沒有發現嗎？從你接下The voice以後，你的話題總是離不開Adam。』

『我原本只把Adam當作我的好朋友。』他是真的這麼認為，他怎麼可能會想得到，短短幾年，他對Adam的感情會走上另外一條路。

『Honey，你的心可不是這麼想。』她的指尖抵住Blake左胸口，語氣平靜到讓Blake有些難以置信。

『Ran.....是我對不起妳。』除了一再的道歉以外，Blake不曉得還能說什麼。

『至少我很開心你沒有撒謊，沒有故意用些蹩腳的理由甩掉我。』後退了幾步，Miranda拉開兩人間的距離。『還好我們沒有小孩、也簽了婚前協議，真是不幸中的大幸。』

『Ran－－』他想碰她，卻被Miranda避開了。

拿起筆，Miranda爽快的簽下名字以後把離婚協議書遞給他。『我希望我們以後還能當朋友。』Miranda迅速的擁抱了他，卻在Blake要伸出手以前就離開了。『好了，回去Adam身邊吧。』

Blake的心臟在刺痛，他懂Miranda，他們認識太久了，所以他看得出來Miranda只是在假裝一切都無所謂的樣子。

他曉得沒有什麼是自己能做的，Blake只能點點頭，轉身走出曾經屬於他的家門，裝作自己沒看到Miranda眼角滑落的淚水。

他把所有的離婚程序處理好，上法院遞交了他們的文件，最後買了張回LA的機票。

路上他打算跟Adam聯絡，告訴他自己要回LA的事情－－然後這次他不會再走了－－可是因為離開得太匆忙，他的手機還放在Adam家裡跟本沒帶出門。

算了，在忍耐一下子，儘管一週沒聽到Adam的聲音對他而言已經是非常痛苦的折磨了。

Blake沒有想要告訴Adam自己的感情，他並不想要在Adam記憶還沒恢復的時候，把對他的感情強壓在Adam身上。

闔上眼，Blake聆聽著飛機引擎發出的轟隆隆噪音。他不期望Adam回應他的感情，只要能繼續留在Adam身旁他就已經心滿意足。

 

躺在沙發上，Adam盯著純白的天花板發著呆。他維持這樣的姿勢多久了？Adam自己也不知道。他好像錯過了午餐時間？不過誰在乎呢。

反正Blake也不在了，現在只有他一個人。這不是如同Adam所期盼的嗎？他不是一直要獨立起來？一直要Blake回到屬於他的生活？現在事情已經朝Adam期望的發展了，他應該要高興才對呀？

再繼續自欺欺人吧。

明明沒有了Blake，他的生命也不再完整，可是，他還能怎麼辦呢？

緊緊抱著靠枕，上面還遺留著Blake的味道，只可惜男人已經不在了。Adam深深呼吸，最後一次縱容自己為了Blake哭泣。

於是這就是Blake發現他時候的模樣，蜷曲在沙發上，抱著枕頭埋首啜泣，Blake慌張的握住Adam肩膀。「Adam？你在哭什麼？」

「Blake？」充滿淚水的眼睛反覆眨了眨，Adam好像花老半天時間才看清楚他。「你為什麼會....」

「我回Nashville一趟處理事情，你沒看到我留給你的字條嗎？」Blake永遠不會習慣看到Adam落淚，他替他抹去臉上的水珠。「你怎麼了？」

「沒事。」甩甩頭，Adam不能再成為Blake的累贅了。「你和Miranda和好了吧，所以你今天是回來收拾行李的嗎？」他站起來，想要若無其事的走向房間，但卻因為飢餓一時腿軟，差點就要跌倒的當下，幸好被Blake先扶住了。

「Adam？」熟悉又令他眷戀的懷抱，可是Adam不能在這樣軟弱下去了，他鼓起全身的力氣推開Blake。「你聽我說－－」不給Blake任何機會開口，他果決的打斷他的話。

「快點去整理吧，不要讓Miranda等太久。」每當Adam講出金髮女人的名字時，就好像有根針刺在他喉嚨裡。「我真的很開心你們可以和好。」他的表情卻不似嘴上說的那般開心。

「你是真心的嗎？」彷彿閃電打在Adam身上，他畏懼的顫抖了一下，Blake不想要逼他，可是直覺迫使他這麼做。「你真的希望我走嗎？」

光只是想法就令Adam無法承受，他別開頭，倔強的不願意回答Blake的問題。

「Adam，看著我！」大聲的吼著他名字，Adam被Blake強硬轉回身。「我沒有要回Nashville，我哪裡都沒有要去，我就在這裡，我不會離開你的。」

「不行。」他依舊在跟自己的眼淚搏鬥，Adam垂著頭咬緊下唇，不願注視那雙天空藍的美麗眼瞳。「你要回去，你得回去自己的家，你必須要過自己的生活。」

「Adam.......」他的語氣中帶著放棄，Blake深深地嘆了口氣，用力將Adam摟進他的懷裡。「我的生活就是和你在一起，你還不懂嗎？」抓起Adam的下巴，Blake深深望進他的眼裡。「我把所有的事情都處理好了。」舉起手，Blake讓Adam看見他空空的無名指。「因為我沒辦法在欺騙Miranda，還有自己的感情。」

「Blake？你在說什麼？你瘋了嗎？」他離婚了？Adam混亂的腦袋一時無法消化如此驚人的消息。

「我沒有，我只是認清我自己要的是什麼，我的歸屬在哪裡。」Blake用拇指輕輕摩擦著他的臉頰。「我愛你，Adam，不只是身為朋友的愛。」

Adam設想過很多版本－－當他再次見到Blake的時候，Blake會對他說什麼－－但是他完全沒有想到，Blake居然會向他表白。

神來告訴他這一切只是他美好的夢境對吧？

他大概露出了很驚訝的表情，因為從Blake的反應能夠看得出來，Adam張開嘴，卻什麼聲音也發不出來。

「你不用說什麼。」Blake扯開嘴角，勉強擠出了一個微笑。「抱歉，Adam。我只是想要告訴你而已，我沒有想要從你身上得到什麼。只是拜託你讓我繼續當你的朋友，讓我能夠陪在你身邊。」鬆開手，Blake的視線落到遠處的檯燈上，不敢再看Adam。

他確實花了些時間理解剛剛到現在為止發生的事情。「Blake？Blake，看著我。」一瞬間，他們的立場顛倒過來，這次換成Blake在閃躲他。「Blake。」雖然Adam還擺脫不掉震驚的情緒，可是他清楚曉得自己該做什麼。

雙手捧起Blake的頭，Adam主動的親吻了他，而且為了讓Blake理解，他還故意用舌頭舔舐過Blake的嘴唇。

Blake起先像根木頭般沒有反應，直到他斷掉的神經終於再次接上線以後，他托起Adam的後腦杓，熱切的回吻他。

冗長又黏膩的親吻，這個吻和那天晚上一樣，是具有侵略性的熱情親吻。Adam是怎麼了？Blake無法思考，他只知道自己的腦袋熱到快爆炸了。

配合的抬高頭，Adam覺得自己被吻到有些頭昏，可是他仍然不想放開Blake。稍微往後他摸到了沙發的扶手，Adam乾脆倒了下去，順便拉著Blake跟他一起。

「Adam....」混亂中Blake停下了親吻，他想說什麼，卻被Adam不安分的手指所干擾。Adam的指尖滑過他的眉毛還有顴骨，眼神中透出一股迷茫的誘惑感，Blake非常不爭氣的發現自己居然硬了。

「少說點話、多做點事，以前老師沒有教你嗎？」一下下的輕啄著Blake的下顎，他忽然想起自己夢裡的Adam，跟面前的這個Adam好像在這一刻重疊了。

「Adam，我不懂，如果你只是－－」Blake還沒說出口的話，被Adam直接用嘴堵住。

「Idiot, 你真的還不懂嗎？」他笑到連眼睛都瞇成一條線了，Blake意識到他好久沒有看見笑得如此真誠、無負擔的Adam。

他沒辦法，只能再次輕吻Adam的唇。「我愛你。」

「你真該慶幸自己很幸運，dumbass cowboy。」Adam環住他的肩膀，眼神認真的凝視著他。「我也是。」

Blake似乎還有些懷疑，他低下頭，感受著Adam的吐息在他鼻間。「再說一次？」不知道是不是他的語氣中的乞求太明顯，Adam嘆了口氣。

「我也愛你，Blake。」感動也無法表達他現在的心情，Blake全身被暖暖的情緒籠罩著。他將腦袋靠在Adam胸口，儘管Blake還有很多問題想問，很多話要講，可是至少現在，這樣就很足夠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以.....結束了？？？


	21. Chapter 21

事情終於上了軌道，Blake非常滿意現在的生活。

他和Miranda一起開了個記者會，對外宣布他們離婚的消息。儘管現在，Blake還是折服在Miranda的堅強下。老實說，這要歸咎在Blake身上，是他的錯，可是Miranda一句話也沒有抱怨，不管在人前還是人後，她依舊拼命捍衛著Blake、替他說話。

Miranda應該要埋怨自己的，畢竟是他一手破壞了他們十年的感情，毀掉了他們美好的婚姻，可是不，Miranda反覆的告訴他，她一點也不恨Blake，她愛他，只要Blake能夠幸福就好。

Blake無法用言語去形容自己有多感謝Miranda，他忍不住想，要是今天沒有遇見Adam，或許他會跟Miranda白頭偕老渡過終身，可是另一方面，要是他沒有遇見Adam，那他的靈魂恐怕也不會完整。

所以儘管他每天都要應付像水蛭般纏人的狗仔們，可是因為有Adam在，他覺得很值得。

Blake唯一煩惱來自Carson，那男人三天兩頭打電話給他，完全不顧Blake正為了新專輯再進行宣傳，而他的目的只有一個，要Adam回歸下一季的The voice。

『Adam和你說過他還不想回來吧？』他也有和Adam討論過，當Blake不經易的問起Adam有沒有意願重回導師的工作時，被Adam果斷的搖頭拒絕了。

雖然他很好奇理由是什麼，可是Adam卻怎麼樣也不肯告訴他，幾次以後，Blake就乾脆的放棄了，既然他的情人不想，Blake也不會逼他。可是Mr. Daly就沒有那麼好打發了。

『我知道，man，所以我才要你勸勸他。』Carson本來就不是個容易退縮的人，特別是他肩負著The voice主持人的重責大任。『Adam之前來錄影的時候，看起來恢復的很好，而且老實說，Helen也是靠他才拿下上一屆冠軍的。』他畢竟也是Adam的朋友，如果不是有十足的把握認為Adam已經康復了，Carson才不會如此執拗的希望Adam回歸。『他是個天生的教練，不接這份工作太可惜了。』

『他確實是。』Blake也贊同Carson的話，但無奈Adam的決定不是他可以左右的。『你為什麼不直接去跟Adam說，要一直打給我？』

『嗯～ 我想你講的話Adam才會聽。』

『What？』

電話那端的Carson沈默了一會。『Buddy，你如果以為自己藏得很好就錯了，你還記得新年聚會嗎？那時候我們就知道了。』

『知道什麼？』似乎是感知到Carson接下來準備說出的話，他突然有些緊張。

『你和Adam.....』他聽見Carson彈響了手指。『跨越了友誼的那條線對嗎？』

儘管他早就有心理準備，可是真正聽到又是一回事。他和Adam沒有刻意要隱瞞兩人交往的事情，只是他們都有共識，在目前的狀況下，他們選擇低調把親密行為保持在私下獨處時。『我們是誰？』在對Carson否認是沒有意義的，Blake現在只想知道有多少人發現了。

『只有我們幾個，我、Pharrell、Christina、Gwen、James、Jesse、CeeLo就這樣而已。』就這樣而已？Blake臉都要綠了，根本他們大半的好友都知道了嘛。『我們都很支持你們，也會幫你們保密的。』雖然只是電話，但Blake能感受到Carson真誠的心情。『所以，Adam那邊就拜託你說服他了。他已經休息了半年，也該回到人群中，一直悶在家裡會悶出病的。』

說服......要是有這麼好辦就行了。

 

「Babe, I'm home～ 」結束了今天在電台的宣傳節目，Blake迫不及待回到家裡看見Adam。

「Blake。」張開手，他把Adam抱在懷中，兩人交換了一個深深的親吻。「你今天回來的特別早？我晚餐還沒開始做呢。」

「還是今天叫外賣....」猛地，Blake想到Carson和他說過的話。『一直悶在家裡會悶出病的。』確實，Carson講的有道理，從Adam出院以來，他除了去醫院或者和其他好友家裡以外，好像沒有出去過其他的地方。

就連超市Adam也一次都沒踏進過，都要拜Blake和當今發達的網路所賜。每次食材如果不是Blake回家的時候順便帶回來，就是Adam直接上網訂購宅配到府，這確實免去了不少麻煩，可是也減少了Adam外出的機會。

剛開始他們是為了保護Adam，畢竟當初只是由唱片公司和團員發佈Adam車禍要無限期修養的消息，當事人的Adam並沒有出現，因此每家媒體記者都蠢蠢欲動想要挖掘內幕資訊。幸好在他們嚴密的保護之下，Adam逃過了狗仔的侵擾，在家安靜修養了半年。

仔細想想，也半年了。

「今天我們出去吃怎麼樣？」他的手臂依舊環在Adam身上，如果可能的話，Blake真想把Adam鎖在自己身旁每分每秒，他一點都不想放開他。「日本料理如何？前陣子我和Ryan聊天的時候他介紹了我一家店，他和團員們常常去那邊聚餐。」

「好啊，我都好。」他的食指輕輕滑過Blake敞開的領口處，沿著他襯衫衣襟的邊緣然後到他多毛的胸前。「所以，這是約會嗎？」

一把抓住那不安分的手指，他低頭給了Adam一個深吻。「You're damn right！」

 

這家餐廳比Blake預想的還要好上許多。

當他到了店裡，報上Ryan的名字時，服務生馬上把他和Adam領到最裡面的小包廂中，非常有禮貌的告知他們除了上菜以外的時間他們不會隨便的進來打擾。

Blake頭一次遇到如此注重隱私的餐廳，這可能也是Ryan他們喜歡來這邊的原因吧？

除了服務態度以外，餐點的美味度也是無可挑剔。Adam似乎對日式料理很感興趣，Blake覺得對方似乎叫了菜單上所有的東西。可惜他的好心情只持續到五分鐘前，現在的他嘟著嘴吧，一個人悶悶的喝著店家推薦名叫清酒的日本酒。

「這個也好吃，Blake～ 你不要嗎？」拿著筷子夾起一塊炸物，Adam大口咬了下去。「很酥脆耶！」宛若發現新大陸般的誇張反應，不過Blake卻反常的應也不應他。

「Come on, Blakey，你還在生氣嗎？」聳聳肩，Adam靠近Blake身邊，把下巴撐在他的手臂上。

「這不公平，Adam。」儘管他想要繼續扳著一張臉，可是Adam柔軟的髮絲擦在他露出的手腕皮膚上，Blake無法在裝作一副無動於衷。「你明明知道我們在Oklahoma裡沒有筷子這東西。」

「嗯～ 可是我不覺得Oklahoma可以被你拿來當作藉口。」是的，讓Blake鬧彆扭的東西很簡單，就是這稱為筷子的東方食具。Blake從以前就不擅長使用這工具，過去就算叫中式外賣，他一定也是用叉子湯匙用餐。

這回Blake嘗試要用這奇怪的兩根鐵棒把食物送進口中，但是每次、每次，彷彿這玩意故意要跟他作對一樣，他只能看著即將咬到的食物碰地一聲砸到餐盤上，然後他就陷入無數次沒有止盡的悲慘循環。

夾起、掉落、夾起、掉落。

幾次的反覆以後，原本還悶著聲音的Adam終於忍不住迸出大笑，他甚至笑到連眼淚都掉出來了。

然後下一秒，他輕易的在Blake面前夾住Blake奮鬥老半天的肉片，輕輕鬆鬆好像沒事般的直接放進嘴巴吞了下去。

Adam那副得意洋洋的驕傲表情打擊到了Blake男人的自尊心，他一氣之下扔掉筷子，改喝起悶酒。

「好啦～ 張嘴，啊～ 」Adam把剩下的半塊炸雞腿遞到他嘴邊。「啊～ 」

猶豫了幾秒以後Blake乖乖的張嘴，雞肉塊確實像Adam所說的，外酥內軟又很多汁，食慾大開的Blake指指桌上其他小菜。「我要這個，啊～ 」也不等Adam的回應，就自發性的張大嘴吧。

真是拿你沒辦法。搖搖頭，Adam露出一副無奈的表情，不過還是依照Blake所說的夾起他想要的菜餵他。

看來他不會用筷子反而是件好事，Blake忍不住想。

 

他們的車子停在三個街區以外的地方。

「下次我們應該找Carson他們一起來。我剛剛出來的時候有看到大包廂，坐個十幾人也沒有問題。」明明才剛走出店門口，Adam卻已經在計畫下一次了。

「.....你常常提到Carson。」他不想要表現出吃醋的模樣，可他肚裡確實不舒服。

「嫉妒嗎？Big guy？」靠近他身旁，Adam的貼近他耳旁。「放心，我的眼裡永遠只有你一個人。」

「這才－－」

「Blake！真是遺憾你和Miranda分開了，你們這對鄉村界的金童玉女真的沒有考慮過在給彼此一個機會嗎？」突來的陌生男人拿著小台攝影機和錄音筆堵在他們面前，Blake完全沒有預料到他會在這種情況下遇到狗仔。

他想要壓低頭上的帽子，卻發現自己拿來遮掩用的帽子忘在店家忘了帶出來，看來這就是他被狗仔盯上的原因。

「抱歉，我們沒什麼好講的。」他反射性的護在Adam面前，企圖擋掉記者的注意力。

不過狗仔當然沒那麼簡單打發。「這位是你的新女伴嗎？」Blake沒理睬對方，他拉著Adam的手臂自顧自的往前走。「啊，你是Adam！Adam Levine！」男人像是發現新大陸般的爆出尖叫。「天啊，Adam，沒有想到能在這裡見到你。你還好嗎？車禍已經半年多了，你的身體都康復了嗎？」

狗仔馬上把鏡頭移到Adam身上，顯然許久不見的Maroon 5主唱比他要有新聞價值。

Adam有點恐慌的下意識拉住Blake，他不知道該怎麼反應，畢竟他從沒有遇過這樣的事情。

「請你讓開。」Blake向來是個好脾氣的人，可是現在他也有點火大了。他不在乎狗仔衝著他而來，可是如果影響到Adam，那他就不能忍受了。

對方一度閉上了嘴，可是卻用著很詭異的眼神來回掃視過Blake和Adam兩個人。「這段時間都是你在照顧Adam的囉。有消息說你和Miranda離婚是因為Adam，Blake你要表示些意見嗎？」他見Blake沒有反應，又繼續說。「所以說Adam是你們婚姻裡的第三者嗎？」

Blake的腦袋嗡嗡作響，他覺得全身的血液都竄到腦中了，不由自主的抓緊拳頭，他像上天發誓只要王八蛋再說一句話他就會把他打到連他爸媽都認不出來。

「Blake！」熟悉的聲音迴響在他耳旁，Blake花了點時間才回過神。「不要。」Adam似乎知道他要做什麼，搖搖頭，他蓋住Blake的手背。「上車吧。」

看了一下四周，Blake才發現他們已經走到車子旁了。他們相繼上了車，幸好狗仔也很識相的沒有在追上來。

回家的路上充滿寧靜，Blake曉得不該讓狗仔破壞他們原本的好心情才對，可是他滿腹的怒氣還沒有完全消散。

「Adam－－」

「Blake－－」

異常有默契的，他們同時開了口。

Blake側頭凝視Adam。「你先說吧。」

「Blake.....你會後悔嗎？」Adam的話說的很輕，可是背後的含意卻相當沈重。

「不，我不。」迅速的否認，Blake用空出的右手抓住Adam。「我知道我們都是公眾人物，我也知道這是必須付出的代價，可是我不在乎。」他把車子停在路邊，相當認真的面對Adam。「我不在乎會被貼上什麼樣的標籤，或是要被攤在陽光下審視也無所謂。」為了Adam，他可以什麼都不要。

「我不想成為你的負擔。」Adam不認為自己是什麼名人，可是從剛剛的事情他能知道，記者對他的興趣大過Blake。

「所以？」Adam打算離開他嗎？垂下頭，他不想表現得太悲觀，可是Blake無法控制他混亂的思緒。

「可是我也不想放手。」捧起Blake的臉頰，Adam要他看著自己。「這條路不會很好走，但是只要我能擁有你就足夠了。」他緩慢摩擦著Blake下顎的細小鬍鬚。「我什麼都不要，要當地下情人也好、永遠藏在櫃子裡也罷，我只想和你在一起。」

「Adam。我不會把你當作骯髒的小祕密藏著。」Blake不是那種人，更何況他並不覺得和Adam交往是件可恥的事。「我只擔心你，」他唯一在意的就是Adam目前的記憶問題。「如果你想，我明天就可以聯絡媒體公布我們的關係。」

Adam沒有回應他，就在Blake懷疑自己是不說的太過的時候，Adam出了聲。「如果不是在車裡，我真想好好的親你一番。」扯開微笑，他拉起Blake的手在上面印下一個又一個的親吻。

「就算在車裡也可以呀。」解開身上的安全帶，Blake越過座位，封住了Adam的唇，他滿意的等著Adam張開嘴，歡迎他舌頭的侵略。「我愛你。」Blake不厭其煩的重複這句話，因為這的確是他的真心。

「我也愛你。」說著，Adam壓住他的腦袋再一次獻上熱烈的深吻。


	22. Chapter 22

剛走出Oklahoma的機場大廳，Adam深深吸了口氣。他曉得這種想法很傻，可是他真的覺得這裡連空氣都跟他平時呼吸的不一樣。

「冷嗎？」背著行李的Blake撈出了一條圍巾遞給他。「在LA沒有看過這麼深的積雪吧？」

Adam伸出手，讓雪花落在掌心上，冰涼的有點刺痛。「我見過，不知道在哪裡，可是我有印象，白茫茫的一片。」很多景色就像照片般一幀幀存在Adam的腦中，他記不得是什麼時候、或者跟誰在一起，除了風景以外的，他都沒有記憶。

「不要緊，我們有大把時間可以製造新的回憶。」伸出手，Blake想要牽他，可是猶豫了一下還是只輕輕碰了他的手背而已。「走吧。」

 

「夏天的時候再帶你去騎馬。」把兩人的行李安置好以後，Blake蹲在壁爐前放了幾塊木頭進去。

趁著新專輯的工作告一段落了，他特別空出一週的時間，帶著Adam回到Oklahoma的家。他最愛的農村生活加上Adam，Blake想不出比這還更美妙的事情了。

「嗯。」簡單的哼了聲，不是Blake所期待的熱烈反應，他回頭，見到坐在木頭椅子上若有所思的Adam。

「怎麼了？」走向他，Blake把手撐在兩邊的椅子肘上。

「我們什麼時候要去看你媽呢？」他的眉心依舊是微微揪緊，停頓幾秒以後開口問了Blake。

「你不想去嗎？」

「不，當然不是。」伸手環抱住Blake的腰際，Adam把臉貼在他胸口。「我想去，只是要說不緊張那絕對是騙人的。」

「嘿，我沒有要給你壓力，我媽說有時間跟她吃頓飯就好，如果不去也沒有關係。」Blake並沒有直接了當的告訴他母親，自己和Miranda離婚的原因是為了Adam，可是他相信老人心中早就有感覺了。所以當這次，他對母親提他們會回Oklahoma度假一週的時候，母親主動邀請他帶著Adam一塊回老家坐坐吃飯。

他告訴Adam這件事，但也同時給Adma選擇權，他尊重Adam的所有意見，就算是關係到自家人也是。

「我沒有，我只是....」他往Blake懷中又縮了一點。「要是你媽不喜歡我怎麼辦？」Adam不願意跟個小媳婦一樣煩惱東煩惱西的，可是對方是生育Blake撫養他長大的優秀女性，萬一他得不到對方的喜愛Blake會不會因此討厭他？

「傻瓜，我媽愛死你了。」Adam失憶了沒錯，不過Blake可沒有，他清楚記得早在他和Adam還只是朋友的階段，每次只要Adam到他家去，他媽總是會特別開心，甚至還私下和Blake說過想收Adam當乾兒子。

「那不一樣，那是以前。」他接過幾次老婦人打來的電話，他能從Blake媽媽講話的口氣中感覺出來她是真的關心他，但那畢竟是在他們交往之前，現在他的身份不一樣了，Blake的母親能夠接受Adam身為男人卻與他兒子相愛，而且還是破壞他兒子美滿婚姻的元凶嗎？

「都一樣，Adam。」吻過他柔軟的黑髮，Blake跪在他身前，讓Adam可以平視自己。「我保證你什麼都不會改變，可是萬一你還是擔心，我們可以不去無所謂，我媽會理解的。」他看得出Adam的猶豫，Blake溫柔地捏捏他肩膀。「雖然我媽肯定會很期待見到你，她巴不得在跟你重複一次我小時候發生的那些糗事。」

「糗事嗎？」Adam勉強揚起唇角。「好吧，這倒是讓我有點期待了。」

「喔，不，我不會承認的，」搖搖頭，其實Blake才是那個害怕讓Adam遇見自己母親的人。「那些都不是我。」

「Idiot～ 」Blake的表情逗得Adam終於放鬆的笑了出來，他覆上Blake的唇。「放心，我會幫你保守每一個小祕密的。」揉亂了Blake的頭髮，他喜歡Blake一副苦惱的模樣，沒辦法，誰叫他真的打從心裡深愛這個高大迷人的鄉村歌手呢。

 

太陽西斜的時候，他們決定到外面散步，Blake家有一間小牛棚只不過Adam沒看到裡面有動物，Blake告訴他從他接下The voice的工作以後就把牛和馬遷回老家請專人照顧了，要不然長時間待在LA的他，跟本沒有辦法兩邊跑處理他們。

Blake講了很多發生在Oklahoma的小趣事，包含他現在的家，或者是小時候的農場生活。

一邊聽著Blake的話，Adam一邊踢起了厚重的積雪，雪花在他面前落下又飛散，Adam覺得自己好像已經開始習慣鄉村生活了。

看著Adam調皮的舉動，Blake沒阻止他，反倒是放開了原本牽著他的手。「我們以前只要到了冬天，最期盼的就是下雪。」

「為什麼？」幾分鐘前，Blake才跟他說每次遇到下雪天，校車就會因此延誤，所以他們就必須早早起床大清早就出門上課，不然就是得在雪還沒有太深時當童工清掃積雪，照理說這麼麻煩的事情，應該會讓他們討厭下雪才對。

「因為只有這時候才能做這種事。」在Adam還沒有意識過來前，純白的圓球朝他砸了過來，來不及閃躲的他被冰涼的觸感浸了整臉。「哈哈哈，這模樣真適合你rockstar。」看著狼狽模樣的Adam，Blake居然很不客氣的大笑出來，只不過他開心的情緒沒有持續太久。「Dammit！」雪球不偏不倚正中他的額頭，融化的水珠沿著他的臉頰掉在地上。

「是你先挑起的。」手中握有一顆圓球，Adam似乎在判斷到底要不要朝他扔去。

「Oh，我的錯，我的錯。」舉起雙手一副投降的姿態，Blake帶著無害的表情接近他，等他Adam鬆懈之後，他突然將Adam壓倒，抓了一把雪塞進Adam的外套裡。

「Holy fucking shit！！」沁涼的寒意凍得Adam只能在雪地上翻滾，等他到甩掉衣服裡的雪花時，Blake早就閃得遠遠的了。「你好樣的，Shelton！」

「bring on, Levine, bring on。」刻意模仿著他平時的語調，Blake轉身和Adam玩起你跑我追的雪球大戰。

 

「夠了，好冰、好冰！」最後是Blake先認輸，沒辦法，當你的對手裝了一整桶的雪從你頭上淋下的時候，要不認輸也很難。

「活該。」扔掉水桶，坐在他身上的Adam露出了得意的笑容，雖然他是這場比賽的勝利者，不過模樣也好不到哪裡去。他的外套被扯掉一半，頭髮裡盡是細白的雪花，鼻頭也因冷空氣凍到泛紅。「哈啾！」

「著涼了？我們回去吧？」也許他們玩得太過火了一些？Blake有點擔心Adam的身體，他想要爬起來，卻被Adam壓回去。

「再一下就好。」躺在他胸口，Adam用鼻子掘掘Blake的頸間，有點冰，但是Blake並沒有抱怨。揚起頭他看著美麗月色配上閃爍的星光，想起不久以前他也曾經如此凝視著類似的夜空，思考著如果Adam在他身旁該有多好。誰也想不到，幾個月的時間過去，Blake的確如願以償了。

體貼的為Adam撥掉頭髮上的積雪，不過卻在碰到Adam的後背時，他發現Adam不舒服的蹙起眉頭。「怎麼了？會痛嗎？」

「嗯，有點.....」

大概是剛剛太激烈拉傷了吧，Blake猜測。「等一下我幫你按摩按摩。」

「喔？我還不知道你有這種特殊技能。」扯開嘴角，他故意調侃他。

「我可是人稱魔力手指的Shelton呢～ 」一邊說，Blake還揮著手指在他眼前晃了晃。

「噗！」很不給面子的笑了出來。「這種話自己說你不覺得很羞恥嗎？」握住Blake的手，Adam用指甲搔著他的手心，指腹來回在Blake長著繭的地方摩擦著。

光是這種簡單的舉動就足以挑起Blake的慾火，和Adam在一起，Blake覺得自己彷彿再一次回到年輕氣盛只懂得用下半身思考的時光。「Adam，你在玩火。」

「我是嗎？」他魅惑的笑了，微微張口就將Blake的大拇指含進口中。滑溜濕熱的口腔包覆著他，儘管那只是Blake四肢最末稍的部分，但還是讓Blake忍不住發出嘆息聲。

從他身上撐起自己，Adam的股溝不偏不倚壓在他的性器上方。是故意還是無意？Adam反覆小幅度的擺動起自己的腰肢，同時更加用力的吸吮著Blake的手指，讓嘖嘖的水聲響徹在寧靜的農場雪地上。

「Ad....」在Blake打算將Adam反身壓倒在身體下的時候，Adam突然拉出他的手，調皮的朝他眨眨眼。

「最後一個回房子的人負責做飯。」下一秒，黑暗籠罩了他的視線，然後是刺人心骨的寒冷。

「Bullcrap！！」等他扯下蓋在臉上被雪染濕的圍巾後，Adam早就跑得不見人影了。「該死！給我站住，you little shit！」縱使嘴上說的是威脅，但Blake卻笑得相當開心。

 

趴躺在床上，一條米白色的毛巾墊在他身體底下，Adam只穿著一條內褲而已，但是他並不會覺得尷尬。

靠在枕頭上，Adam發出長長的吁聲，感受著Blake有力的手掌按壓著他的後背。

Blake不知道從哪裡挖出來了Miranda留下的身體乳，他把那罐乳液當成按摩油，平均的抹在Adam背上。淡雅的花香充斥房間，不會很刺鼻，反而讓人心情上很平靜。

然後Adam也不得不承認，Blake的手指確實像有魔力般，一個一個解開他原本緊繃的筋結。不管是肩膀還是背脊，他覺得自己全身的肌肉都因此放鬆了。

Adam不由自主揚起滿足的微笑，沒有意識到Blake貼近了他臉頰，直到濃厚低沈的嗓音在他耳畔響起。「舒服嗎？」

「嗯～ 」他用鼻間蹭蹭Blake的下顎，現在的他大概跟隻沈浸在主人寵愛中的小動物一樣，不過誰在乎呢。

「呵呵。」Blake的大手滑到他的大腿處，沿著他的腿部曲線一路往下推，然後再一次重來，Adam當下真的認為自己會就這麼睡著。

直到Blake的指尖移到了他的屁股下緣，隔著他的內褲揉捏起兩塊臀肉。

他曉得Blake在想什麼，Adam嘴角的弧度更上揚了一些。稍微抬起腰，他相信Blake會懂自己的暗示。

果然Blake如他所願的一手一邊拉下了Adam的底褲扔到床邊。沒有了衣料的阻隔，Blake能夠更加肆無忌憚的按摩結實卻有彈性的肉團。

「哼....」淺淺的發出呻吟，Adam把臉埋進枕頭裡，Blake靠在他小腿上的陰莖似乎也比之前要來的硬上許多。

Adam就連屁股的肌膚也是古銅色，Blake第一次在Adam拖車見到的時候他有點震驚－－別問他是怎麼會看到Adam裸體的，嗯，Blake打死也不會說出口－－那時候他就想，真不愧是個注重外表的cocky rockstar。現在Blake終於有機會能夠近距離接觸了，他當然不會滿足於摸摸而已。

溫柔掰開Adam的股縫，藏在底下的小穴似乎因為寒冷的刺激不斷收縮著，那對Blake來說就彷彿是個邀請，邀請著Blake去探索、去挖掘。

他把大拇指靠了上去，輕輕擦過Adam的穴口，這個舉動讓Adam稍微縮了一下身體，不過Blake並沒有在那處停留，反而往下按壓起小穴和Adam男根間連接的那塊嫩肉。

「喔！」沒有料到他會進攻那塊領域，Adam不由自主叫了出來。Blake的手指頑固的搓揉著那片肌膚，一股前所未有的快感包圍住Adam全身，他的雙手抓緊了床單，想要企圖轉移自己的注意力。

Blake的笑又在他身後響起，他好像很滿意Adam的反應，Blake挑起眉，腦中計畫著下一步該怎麼做。

Adam可沒有那麼多小心思，他只知道自己腦袋昏沈沈、身體軟綿綿的，為什麼光是簡單的撫觸就能讓他變成這樣？還是因為對方是Blake的關係？

下一秒，Blake抽回手，扯掉自己身上的浴袍改用陰莖頂住那敏感地方。

「Adam。」只是叫他名字的聲音就足以讓Adam迎向高潮了，Adam不甘心的咬緊下唇，等等，他才不會那麼沒用。

昂起屁股，Adam主動摩擦著Blake的陰莖，又熱又粗的柱體不時滑過他的臀瓣，Blake確實有著傲人的大傢伙，要是這根東西真的埋進他體內....有可能嗎？

「你在玩火，Adam。」每一次只要Blake喊他的名字總是能夠觸動Adam心靈深處，明明是一樣的發音、一樣的字母，當Blake叫他的時候，總是和其他人不一樣。

「這句話你已經說過了，你沒有別的台詞可以用了嗎，cowboy？」從他身體下掙脫，Adam轉過身，仰靠在床頭上，他毫不羞澀的打開雙腿，讓自己的分身就這麼挺立在半空中。「這個是你的錯，不打算處理處理嗎？」

「喔？」手掌按住Adam大腿根部，他的指尖距離Adam勃發的分身只有幾公分而已。「我不知道，客人，你這樣需要另外加收費用唷。我一般不會這麼做的，畢竟有違職業操守。」嘴上說出來的話和他的行為一點也不相符，Blake的陰莖顯然很有興趣的抽動了下。

「額外的費用？」勾住他的頭，Adam把他拉向自己。「這樣夠嗎？」說著，他吻住Blake的唇，舌頭激烈的與他交纏，像是打算抽乾Blake所有的空氣一般。

兩人分開的時候，Blake的又或許是Adam的唾液溢出在Blake嘴角，Adam朝他拋出個笑，伸出手指抹去了Blake唇邊的液體，然後直接擦在自己的乳頭上。

「Gosh！」他的作法開啟了Blake心中名為野獸的開關，用力將Adam壓倒在床鋪上，Blake低頭粗暴的啃咬起那個引誘他已久的乳尖。

「Blake。」他沒有求饒，反而還拉起Blake的手到他落單的另一邊胸部上，主動要求Blake搓揉他。

Blake輪流吸吮著他兩邊的乳頭，看著小點被他吸得又紅又腫，他忍不住又用指甲戳了戳，換來Adam反射性的往後退似乎想要遠離他，不過Blake當然不會讓他這樣跑了。

拉回Adam，他再次堵住Adam重重喘息的小嘴，而他的手也沒閒著，沿著Adam肋骨下滑最後攫住了Adam渴望已久的分身，稍微拉扯了幾下後把自己的陰莖也靠了上去。

「唔。」兩人的分身同時被Blake包住摩擦，過度的刺激讓Adam就算在親吻中還是忍不住呻吟。

分泌出的前液弄濕了Blake的指尖，他故意將液體均勻抹在Adam的龜頭上，還不忘順便戳弄下Adam敏感的尖端口。

「Blake、Blake。」停下接吻之後的Adam，除了粗啞的喘氣與呼喊Blake的名字以外什麼都不會，他全身佈滿了薄汗，肌膚也因為熱度蒸得紅潤，Adam唯一能做的只有握緊Blake肩膀無助的擺動腰肢。

他美麗的愛人。Blake舔掉Adam額頭上的汗水，加快了手上的速度，儘管他自己也快要瀕臨邊緣，但他依舊強迫自己睜大眼，他要看清楚Adam高潮的每一個瞬間。

「Blake，我快要....Blake.....」腦袋無意義的左右搖晃，Adam握在他肩上的手指又更加收緊了一點。

「來吧，Babe，我想看你。」宛若催眠般的暗語，Adam弓起身，白濁的精液從抖動的分身中噴灑出來，一些沾在Blake手上，一些濺在兩人的下腹部。「Adam....Adam....」儘管Adam已經達到了高潮，但Blake仍舊沒有放開手，他讓自己堅硬的陰莖摩擦著Adam的，略微柔軟的觸感反而令Blake更加亢奮。

剛射完的Adam眼睛中迷濛帶著水氣，他溫柔摸撫過Blake帶著鬍渣的下巴。「我愛你，Blake。」隨著這句話，Blake低吼一聲後跟著到達頂點，他把額頭抵在Adam肩膀，用盡全部的力氣才沒讓自己癱倒在Adam身上。

他的右手沾滿兩個人的體液，就在Blake想要在毛巾上擦乾淨的時候，Adam忽然拉住他的手腕，當著Blake眼前，用舌頭把Blake的手指一根根舔乾淨。

「天，Adam.....」如果再早個20年，Blake可能又會硬起來了，但是現在的他只能夠用吻懲罰這個頑皮的小孩。冗長的吻結束以後，Adam像隻偷到腥的小貓，滿足的舔過自己嘴唇露出了開心的微笑。面對這樣的Adam，Blake無奈的嘆口氣，寵溺的捏捏Adam鼻間。「我也愛你。」他深深望進Adam眼裡，像是要他確信，又像是想要掃除他所有的不安。

翻過身，Blake順勢把Adam帶進懷裡，他們應該要好好清理一下，可是濃濃的睡意無法抵抗的朝他襲來，也許明天早上在說吧。

Adam似乎也和他有同樣的想法，他輕吻了Blake的胸口，再次在他習慣的位置上躺好，帶著微笑和他一同進入夢鄉。


	23. Chapter 23

他們在農場裡渡過了Adam有記憶以來最開心的一週，雖然大部分的時間他和Blake什麼也沒做，只是一起看電視，或者他聽Blake彈著吉他創作新曲，然後在壁爐前面互相依偎直到入睡。

但僅僅只是這些小事情，Adam就相當幸福滿足了。畢竟幾個月前，他還不曾想過自己的感情能夠得到回報。而如今他卻被Blake擁抱著說愛他，真的有些超現實。

最後一天他們也回了Blake老家一趟，見到了Blake的母親，而Adam原本的擔心，也在被Blake母親擁抱住的時候全都消失了。

Blake的母親－－Dorothy－－很親切的對待他，好像一點也不在乎他是個正在和他兒子交往的男人。

而確實像Blake所說過的，Dorothy跟他說了許多Blake小時候的趣事，很多話題都丟臉的讓Blake把臉埋進手中不停哀嚎著：『媽，妳已經說過幾百次了，可以跳過這件事嗎？』

『不行，Adam還沒聽過呢。』Dorothy開懷的笑著，好像從父親過世以後，他母親就很少展現如此無負擔的笑容了。『對吧？Adam？』她故意朝坐在Blake身邊的Adam眨眨眼，尋求對方的認可。

『是啊，我可以拜託妳多說一點嗎？』完全不顧身旁Blake露出多難看的臉色，Adam展露出非常感興趣的模樣。

『喔，Adam....』無奈的搖搖頭，Blake雙手抱胸嘟起嘴，不開心的別開頭。

像個7歲小孩一樣。Adam扯開微笑，他忍不住伸手摸摸Blake的頭，『放心，不管怎麼樣我都還是愛你。』話說出口以後Adam才意識到自己當著Blake母親面前講了什麼，他有點膽怯的瞄了Blake母親一眼，但是對方依舊帶著溫柔的笑容，用著和藹的眼神注視他們。

『我也是。』Blake可不在意自己母親就坐在對面，他拉起Adam的手湊到唇邊輕吻，看著Adam的耳跟泛起微紅，直到這一刻，他的心情才終於好了些。

當天晚上Blake帶他爬上了屋頂看星星，Blake坐在他身後，用一條舊毛毯緊緊包住兩個人，他聽著Blake告訴他星星的名字，在這之前，他完全不知道Blake的星座那麼有研究。

靠在溫熱的胸膛上，Blake偶爾會親吻他的後頸、臉頰，而他的大手霸氣地環繞在Adam的肚子上，Adam很確定這是屬於Blake佔有欲的表現，他們雖然交往沒有很久，但對於Blake是個愛吃醋情人的這點，Adam已經很瞭解了。

Blake也跟他說了自己只要遇到不愉快的事情想要一個人靜靜的時候就會上來這裡，他從來沒有帶過任何人一起登上此處，Adam是他第一個想要分享的人。

當Blake用著渾厚的南方口音這麼說，Adam還能做什麼？他沒有辦法，只能回頭給Blake一個火辣辣的熱吻。

他們後來睡在Blake的舊房間，房間的擺設可以看得出來Blake年輕時是個什麼樣的小孩，牆壁上貼著他喜愛的老牌鄉村歌手海報，櫃子裡擺設的清一色都是鄉村歌曲。

儘管長大以後的Blake已經很少住在這了，Adam卻仍然覺得房間裡充滿著Blake的氣息。

單人床擠著兩個成年男子顯得有些狹小，有幾次翻身Adam都差點掉到地上，幸好Blake緊緊把他抱在胸前，雖然睡起來不太舒服，但是他們誰也沒有想過要分開。

Adam逼著Blake講了在這房間發生過的火辣故事給他聽，他並不嫉妒過去曾在這裡和少年的Blake接吻或者愛撫的小女生，因為他很確定現在唯一允許可以親吻Blake的只有他一個人而已。

「所以，你從來沒有和任何人在這張床上做過？」Adam的問題直接又不怕羞，被他這麼一問，反倒是Blake紅了耳根。

「我爸媽就睡在樓下，我姊在隔壁房，根本也不能做什麼。」他看著Adam露出小貓一般的微笑，喔、喔，這可不是什麼好預兆。

「那我會是第一個囉？」隔著內褲撫摸他，Adam的指頭有意無意地劃過Blake陰莖尖端。

「Adam，別做些你不可能完成的事情。」按住他不安分的手，也許自己的母親已經有年紀了，但她老人家的耳朵還是很靈敏。

「你覺得我不行嗎？」掙脫了他的掌控，Adam一把扯下他的內褲，握住他的陰莖上下搓揉。

「嗚！Adam！」大手抓住Adam的肩膀，Blake應該要抵抗才對，可是當他全身最脆弱的東西掌握在對方手上的時候，Blake除了喘息以外腦袋一片空白。

「安靜點，Shelton。」另外一隻手堵在Blake嘴上，Adam隔著手背給了Blake一吻。「你不希望你媽醒來對吧？」

卑鄙。Blake想。他最後閉上眼睛，放鬆自己享受Adam帶給他的刺激。當Adam輕輕啃咬起他的鎖骨時，Blake突然覺得現在的Adam和之前不太一樣了。從他們開始交往之後，那個對自己缺乏自信的Adam愈來愈少出現，反而他逐漸可以從Adam身上見到失憶前他那大膽、霸氣的一面，就像現在。

這或許表示Adam的記憶在恢復嗎？他是不是－－

「專心點。」脖子上的刺痛讓他回過神，Blake很確信他剛剛咬了自己一口，不過算了，畢竟這幾天來他也在Adam身上留下了很多痕跡。

邊親吻著他的領口、胸膛，Adam同時加快了手上的動作，用不了多久，Blake就全部發洩在他的手中。

拿起Blake的內褲Adam把手上的精液全都擦在上面，換做平時一定會招來Blake的不滿，可是現在的他管不了這些，他只是把Adam重新拉回自己懷裡，然後重重的吻住了他。

 

早上是Blake先醒過來的，或許是Oklahoma的天氣讓他的生理時鐘自動回到過往早起的習慣。越過Adam的肩膀看了下牆上的時鐘，才不過六點而已。

打了個哈欠，Blake在考慮自己要倒頭回去繼續睡還是要起來，最後他選擇了另外一條路，他應該要好好回報Adam昨天晚上對他做的事情對吧？

手掌沿著Adam的手臂一路滑下，從Blake剛認識他到現在，Adam的臂上新增了不少的刺青。原本還看得到膚色的手臂，現在已經佈滿了各式的圖案，有些連Blake也認不出來是什麼東西。

他的指尖沿著Adam腹部的鯊魚圖案打轉著，也許有一天，他可以說服Adam在他身上某處刺下Blake的名字？單單只是想法，就令Blake的陰莖興奮地抽搐了下。

Adam的背貼在他胸前，左手臂枕在自己的腦袋下，他睡的跟個孩子一樣純真。Blake永遠也不會看膩Adam這張臉，而且最令Blake愉悅的，是他現在可以盡情撫摸Adam的每一處而不需要有任何壓抑。

伸進他的內褲內Blake用大手包住Adam一邊的臀瓣，感受著光滑的肌膚在手上的觸感。他稍微的往中央前進，停在Adam的小穴洞口。

他們還沒有做到最後那一步，並不是Adam不願意。Blake記得那天他打開Adam訂購的包裹時有多驚訝，裡面是幾件情趣用品外加各種潤滑劑和保險套。Adam雖然裝作一副無所謂的告訴他他只是在為了兩個人之後的事情作準備，可是Blake卻發現Adam的耳朵都紅了。

是他不希望傷到Adam。無論Adam過去有沒有經驗，對現在失憶的Adam來講，關於性愛絕對都是第一次，Blake希望給Adam最棒的體驗，所以他很有耐心的、循序漸進引導著Adam。

「嗯...」似乎被他的動作吵了起來，Adam迷迷糊糊的仰頭看他。「Blake？」

「早安。」低頭又是一吻，他的嘴唇擦過Adam臉頰上的短鬚。「可以嗎？」他的手指壓壓那處，讓Adam理解他在說什麼。

「嗯～ 」慵懶又放鬆的聲音，Blake很慶幸自己是唯一一個能夠聽到、看到Adam這樣的人。

脫下Adam的底褲後，Blake把右手貼到他唇前。「舔濕點Adam，越濕越好。」

毫無猶豫的將Blake的手指吸進口中，Adam濕滑的舌頭舔過他的指縫間，唾液在Adam口中發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，氣氛顯得異常的淫糜誘人。

Blake有時用手指夾住Adam的舌頭左右拉扯，有時又用指甲輕輕戳著他的口腔內壁，或者用指腹摩擦著Adam略微尖銳的犬齒，Blake確保大量的液體沾濕自己以後才從Adam口中抽回手，他沒有多做等待，直接將濕黏的手指推進Adam體內。

才進入了尖端Blake就能感覺到肉體反射性的抵抗，Adam的眉頭也皺了起來，肯定很不舒服。「Honey，深呼吸。」吻過他肩膀Blake另一手溫柔的撫摸Adam的分身。

隨著Adam的分身逐漸挺起，他的甬道也跟著放鬆了些，一點一點的，Blake緩慢的將整根中指塞入Adam體內。

進入以後Blake沒有移動，他繼續親吻著Adam的臉頰和脖子，等待著Adam適應他的入侵。

「Blake....」Adam的手搭住他正握著自己的男根的手，朝Blake點點頭，Adam用眼神示意他可以移動了。

小幅度的抽插起手指，Blake仔細注意著Adam臉上的表情，確定他沒有感覺到更多的疼痛。

似乎是察覺到Blake的視線，Adam轉向他露出了淺淺的微笑，不需要多餘的言語，Blake也能深刻感受到Adam對他的信任還有愛。低下頭，Blake吻住了Adam，舌頭仿效著手指一般戳頂著Adam柔軟的口腔內部。

這次Adam放鬆的時間比之前要快了許多，他的身體不再抗拒自己，反而有規律的縮緊又放鬆，試圖要將Blake的手指更加吸入身體裡。

指尖滑過Adam溫熱的內壁，Blake的目標很明顯，他在找尋上一次讓Adam欲生欲死的那個地方，Blake印象中應該在這裡....

當他碰觸到那個點時，Adam的男根明顯在他手中奮力勃動了下，Blake忍不住開心的扯開嘴角，沒錯，他找到了。

輕柔地按壓著那塊地方，他看著Adam的呼吸變得沈重，腰部不自覺得微微擺動起來。「感覺怎麼樣？」他知道這是個蠢問題，可是他真的想要知道。

「好麻....」他的手更加握緊了Blake的手臂，Adam整個人縮在他懷中。「好舒服....想要射....」他往Blake手中頂了頂，讓那隻帶著繭的大手剛好擦過自己敏感的龜頭。「Fuck，Blake～ 」

「Shit！」Blake加快了手上的動作，他手掌被Adam分泌出大量的前列腺液弄得濕答答，液體的聲音加上Adam口中不停逸出的細碎呻吟，令Blake的陰莖也漲得發疼，他忍不住將陰莖壓在Adam大腿上摩擦起來。

「Blake，我要.....」屁股主動迎向Blake，Blake順著Adam的動作用力將指尖戳進了Adam體內，他只覺得自己的手指被溫軟的肉穴深深夾緊，下一秒，Adam就在他手裡射了出來。

Blake匆匆抽回手，他將Adam翻過身，讓他背朝著自己。Blake一手掰開他的雙臀，另外一隻沾滿Adam液體的手則握住自己的陰莖快速地擼動著。

花不了多久時間，Blake也達到了高潮，他把液體全部噴灑在Adam的股溝間。乳白色的精液從Adam的臀瓣滑下，剛好聚集在他粉紅的穴口周圍，形成強烈的視覺對比。

將黏液往Adam的體內推，Blake靠近他耳旁。「總有一天，我要射在你裡面，看著你把我的東西擠出來。」Blake話中深濃的佔有欲令Adam忍不住興奮的發抖，他點點頭，張開雙腿把下體更加分開了一些。「Fuck me, Blake.」

他聽見Blake在身後發出野性的低吼，然後在他頸背上烙下一個又一個牙印。「Next time, Adam, you just wait.」

 


	24. Chapter 24

回到LA以後，Blake重回The voice的工作，儘管Carson的多次努力，依舊沒有讓Adam答應接下第10季的教練，Adam除了承諾會多回攝影棚走走，並出任Blake這季的顧問以外，不太願意多參與相關的事物。

Blake一直不以為意，他確實不在乎，畢竟只要Adam屬於他，那他也沒什麼其他好奢求了。

「Adam，晚餐好了。」今天難得由Blake下廚，他煮好晚餐，轉身卻沒見到Adam在餐廳，走到客廳，也沒見到對方人影。

隱約中，他聽見樓上傳來窸窣的聲響，走上樓梯，他發現Adam背靠著牆正在講電話。

「我知道，我知道。」他的眉頭深鎖，一副很困擾的樣子。「可是我－－」在看見Blake以後，他頓時閉上嘴吧。「抱歉，我還有事。」說完，就匆匆掛了電話。

「Adam？」

「晚餐好了嗎？」換上大大的笑容，Adam用力抱住了他。

「嗯。」親吻過Adam的頭頂，Blake裝作不經意的問他：「剛剛是誰？」

「沒什麼，只是經紀人打來。」

「經紀人？」Blake有點納悶，這是他第一次聽到Adam的經紀人主動和他聯絡。「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，就那些東西你也知道。」雖然Adam講得雲淡風清，可是Blake卻總有股他有什麼瞞著自己的感覺。「我餓了，可以吃飯了嗎？」眨著眼睛表現出哀求的模樣，Adam似乎吃定Blake無法抗拒他那雙狗狗眼的這點了。

「好。」他們分開之前Blake再一次吻住Adam的唇，儘管他無法解釋心底的不安究竟是從何而來。

 

那並不只是一次性的事情，Blake有幾次都抓到Adam躲著他講電話。

有時候在家裡，有時候在The voice的攝影現場，Blake雖然沒有聽清楚他到底再說什麼，可是都是同樣的模式。

Adam總是苦著一張臉，相當不開心，有時候他甚至會有挑起眉－－Blake懂得那是他準備要生氣的前兆－－但是不管是怎麼樣，最終的結果都是Adam只要一看見他，就會匆匆結束對話掛掉手機。

然後同樣的場景，總是一再反覆上演。要不是Blake很清楚Adam只有他一個人，不然他真的會以為Adam是不是背著他在外面偷吃。

那天他們剛結束了選手指導，從現在起到擂臺賽錄影前還有一段練習時間，Blake很期待這段時間選手們會有怎麼樣的成長。

「那個叫Jack的男生滿不錯的。」枕在他大腿上，Adam翻著節目為他們製作的選手名冊。「雖然聲音中帶著青澀，不過確有著很好掌控力，而且是個很努力的人。」

「是的。」Blake思考了一下，點點頭。「他欠缺了一些自信，所以我才會把他和Ben配成對，希望他能因此從Ben身上學到什麼。」當初盲選的時候，不管是Jack還是Ben，都只有Blake一個人轉身，可是他很確定，在這次的擂臺賽以後，其他人都會後悔當初沒有轉身的事情，Blake會把他們調教的宛若四轉選手一般厲害。

「你會很難抉擇。」翻了個身，原本臉朝外的Adam現在對著他的肚子「他們都是很優秀的歌手。」他的氣息剛好吐在Blake深黑色的牛仔褲上，隔著厚重的布料，Blake只覺得自己的跨間又熱又癢。

所以Adam是在挑逗他嗎？可是Adam的表情很凝重，似乎是很認真的在為Jack和Ben感到可惜。

他摸不清Adam的想法，所以Blake強迫自己專注在原本的話題上。「沒錯，我勢必要放走一個。」他的大手靠上Adam臉頰旁邊，拇指來回摩擦著Adam小巧的耳垂。

「你的損失，Christina應該會很開心吧。」Adam每次一開口，他的嘴唇就會碰觸到Blake的硬挺尖端，不過Adam本人似乎並不以為意。「真期待那天的比賽，可惜我已經不能在幫你做決定了。」掌心順著Blake大腿根部往上滑動，他最後把手指停在Blake臀上。

「那還真是令人遺憾。」這下他很確定Adam是在打什麼主意了。Blake將他從沙發上拉了起來，讓他改坐到自己腿上。「你有什麼好建議可以給我嗎？」Adam的膝蓋撐在他兩側，屁股就這麼壓在他的下半身，明明要覺得害羞才對，可是Adam卻很自然的用手環住Blake的頸子。

「我也不知道。」Adam抬起頭，一副仔細思索的模樣。他的動作露出了白晰的脖子，Blake能怎麼辦？他毫不遲疑的把嘴唇貼了上去。

「拜託你給我些好主意，我就指望你了。」一邊說，他一邊舔舐過Adam的頸動脈，Adam的血液在他舌頭底下快速的流動著，Blake曉得他和自己一樣的興奮。

「嗯～ 」聲音中帶著些許氣音，Adam的臀部不安分的在他腿上扭動起來。「我想想..... 啊。」當Blake用力在他鎖骨上吸吮的時候，Adam無法再壓抑自己的呻吟，他的雙手托住Blake的後腦杓，把他更加往自己胸口推。

「Adam？我還在等你回答呢？」拉起了Adam的純白T袖，Blake刻意用自己的鬍子刮過Adam乳尖，那一刻，Adam敏感的縮起身體。

「Blake....」他低下頭，眼睛直直凝視進Blake那雙深藍色眼瞳裡。「你真的想知道？」他的嗓音裡布滿了情慾，性感的讓人無法抗拒。

「也許等一下。」匆匆結束了句子，Blake吻住Adam誘人的嘴唇，大手四處摸索著Adam的全身，現在他已經很熟悉Adam的一切，很清楚哪裡是對方的敏感帶，只要碰哪裡就會讓Adam癱軟在他懷裡。

他們深陷在熱吻和互相撫摸上，就在Blake打算把下一步移到床上的時候，他覺得有什麼東西正靠在腿上震動著。「嗯？」他稍微拉開兩人的距離，手往下一滑，從Adam褲子後面口袋撈出了Adam的手機。「電話？」

Adam接過手機，看了一眼螢幕上的來電顯示以後，就把它扔到了沙發另一邊。「不是什麼重要的事。」簡單帶過，Adam想要再次親吻Blake的時候卻被停止了。

「你確定嗎？」事實上，是Blake擁有滿腔的疑問，他太想知道Adam最近一直避著他講電話的原因是什麼。「他最近常常打來，你們都在聊些什麼？」問句才剛出口，Blake就發現Adam的身體瞬間變得僵硬。  


「沒什麼，就那些關心我身體好了沒而已。」抿住嘴唇，Adam很明顯不想要再繼續這個話題。同時，原本震動的嗡嗡聲也停了下來，Adam的經紀人似乎也放棄嘗試了。

「Ada－－」

「你如果沒興趣我要去洗澡了。」從Blake身上爬起來，Adam也不等Blake的回應，就這麼往樓梯上走去。

Blake盯著他的背影，他沒有叫他，因為他曉得現在不管Blake怎麼喊，Adam也不會回應他的。有時候Adam就是個令人生氣的頑固傢伙。

靠在沙發上，Blake發了一會呆，最後他的視線落到Adam遺留下的手機上面。

他曉得這麼做不對，可是他受不了了。他打開手機撥出了Adam經紀人的電話。

『God！Adam你終於願意理我了。』沒有響幾聲對方就接了起來，可見Adam的經紀人有多期盼Adam的來電。

「抱歉，Jordan，我是Blake。」他見過Adam的經紀人好多次，以前在The voice的錄影，或者Maroon 5的演唱會，又或者是Adam剛出車禍時在醫院裡。

『Blake？』男人停頓了一下。『怎麼了？是Adam發生了什麼事嗎？』大家都知道Blake在Adam家裡照顧他，不過除了他們幾個好友以外，其他人並不曉得他和Adam正在交往中。

「沒有，Adam很好。」Jordan擔任Maroon 5的經紀人已經很久了，他曉得他和團員們私交也很不錯，他是真的在為Adam擔心。「是我有點事情想要找你。」

『嗯....』電話那頭的Jordan好像在思考什麼。『其實我也想和你談談Adam。』

「那麼明天可以嗎？」

『好的。』

他們約好了時間地點，Blake掛下電話以後，他的心中有股難以言喻的不安。或許Adam會因此恨他，可是他卻不得不這麼做，他的直覺告訴自己，這不是像Adam告訴他那麼簡單的事情而已。

 

「Blake，這邊！」才踏進店裡，Jordan就朝他揮手。「你要喝點什麼嗎？」等Blake坐下來，他把Menu交給他。「先說好這邊可是沒有酒精飲品的唷。」

「沒關係，我叫一杯拿鐵就好。」

「好的。」Jordan點點頭，然後和Blake聊起他最近的生活和之前剛發行的新曲。

Jordan本來就是個很健談的人，雖然他比Blake還要小，但卻相當懂得交際手腕。Maroon 5能夠在國際上大放異彩，除了因為Adam和團員們的努力外，身為Jordan的經紀人也該算上一份功勞。  


直到Blake的咖啡送上來之後，他們的話題才移到Adam身上。

「Adam的身體狀況復原的都不錯吧？」他有去過The voice的錄影現場，還帶著幾瓶飲料去看Adam還有Blake。

「好的差不多了，行動上都沒有問題，除了他還是什麼都沒有想起來。」Jordan不是瞎子，Blake也不需要騙他，畢竟他本來就屬於知情的那群。

「我知道。」嘆了大大的一口氣，好像這就是一直困擾著他的原因。「你曉得，man，我們都沒有要逼他，也不是要給他壓力。」他停了幾秒，喝了口手中的飲料。「只是Adam繼續在這樣下去是不行的。」

「可是他的記憶還....」Blake反射性的為Adam辯護，卻被Jordan一個抬手打斷。

「沒錯，但他離開媒體真的太久了，」他側著頭，指尖在木頭桌上輕輕敲出聲響。「你也是公眾人物，應該知道離開鎂光燈前太久，會給人氣帶來什麼樣的影響。」

Blake張開口，但是什麼也發不出來，最後只能閉上嘴。因為他也理解，Jordan講得的確是事實。

「別說Adam一個人，Maroon 5所有的活動也因為他而停擺。」猶豫了一下，Jordan皺起眉彷彿在思考什麼，他盯著Blake的臉老半天。「James他們甚至還去接了商業的活動演出。」

有些震驚的瞪大眼，可是明明幾週前他們和Jesse與James見面的時候，對方什麼也沒說，只是輕鬆的與他們隨意閒聊。

「不是每個人都像Adam一樣有成功的副業，就算不在Maroon 5底下，Adam還有其他事業可以養活自己，可是其他人就不像他那麼厲害了。」Jordan的話直接又現實，但Blake不能怪他，畢竟他的出發點不是惡意，而是為了其他的團員們著想。

「我一直在勸說Adam和別的歌手合作，就像之前跟Wiz Khalifa的Payphone那樣，或者是跟唱別人的歌也無所謂，Adam現在需要的，是帶著Maroon 5重新回到歌迷面前。」一邊聽著，Blake的內心無比掙扎。

他還清楚記得Adam在音樂室裡發生的一切，Adam因為失去彈奏樂器的能力有多沮喪和難過，Blake沒有告訴任何人，這是屬於Adam的個人隱私，他並不打算在沒有經過Adam同意以前就和他人分享。

現在Jordan希望Adam能重回麥克風前，Adam真的有辦法接受嗎？

歪著腦袋，他想了想。「你沒有告訴Adam為什麼你會希望他能重新唱歌的真正理由。」這不是疑問，而是肯定，Blake非常確定，就算Adam不記得和團員間的相處，但是如果他聽見其他的團員因為他在生活上陷入困境，那Adam絕對會二話不說答應重返歌壇的。

「Jesse不准我告訴他。」Jordan嘆了口氣，露出了無奈的苦笑，他的笑容中帶著心疼。「他們很在乎Adam，不光只是朋友、隊員而已，他們的感情就像親兄弟一樣。」目光迎向Blake，他的話鋒一轉。「不過他們可沒說不能告訴你。」挑起眉，Jordan瞬間又變回了那個精明的經紀人。

「我只希望你能勸勸他，Blake。」停了一下，Jordan似乎在琢磨自己的用語。「你是他失憶以後唯一記得的人，也是這陣子一直照顧、陪伴他的人，比起我，Adam應該更願意聽你的。」

「我－－」

還沒來得及開口，Jordan就打斷了他。「我知道你為他付出很多，或許比我們能想像的還要多。」那瞬間，Blake發現Jordan盯著自己的左手無名指在看，或許Jordan誤會了什麼，但Blake也不打算解釋。「一次一點點就好，至少帶他來一趟錄音室，聽點歌什麼，也許他會發現他喜歡的東西。」

他不曉得該怎麼回應，Blake無法給Jordan肯定的答覆，所以最後他只能聳聳肩選擇沈默。


	25. Chapter 25

他沒有告訴Adam和Jordan見面的事情，Blake也在思考要怎麼跟Adam開口講這所有的事。

他甚至還因此偷偷和James通過電話－－他不敢去問Jesse，Blake很清楚這個看似溫和的年輕男人，在遇上跟Adam相關的事情會變得多麼有保護欲－－結果James聽了他的話只是很平靜的回應他，是的，他們是去接了商演沒錯，可是那也沒什麼大不了的。

然後James再次表達了不要讓Adam知道這些事情，他們只希望Adam過好現在的生活就夠了。

雖然James沒有直接說，但Blake卻能聽出他話語中帶著些許的絕望。好像他們都不認為Adam會恢復記憶了。

畢竟已經要一年了，雖然Blake私心認為就算Adam沒有想起過去的事情也無所謂，但其他人卻沒辦法和Blake一樣如此坦然的接受。

靜下來好好思考思考，確實，有太多人需要以前那個Adam了，不管是他的歌迷、他的團員、甚至是他的家人，他們都期盼著有朝一日Adam可以恢復記憶，回到原本的那個他。

那麼他呢？要是Blake能夠坦白面對自己的真心，那麼或許他會承認，他恐怕是這世界上唯一一個不希望Adam恢復記憶的人了。

因為只有這樣，他才能一個人獨佔所有的Adam，讓Adam完完全全屬於他的。

說到底，Blake只是個自私又膽小的普通人罷了。

「Blake？」Adam的聲音令他抬起頭，他看著Adam倚靠在房門口，似乎對於踏進這個空間還是感到膽怯。「你怎麼了？」

「啊？」他的問題讓Blake愣了幾秒，看了一下手錶，Blake才發現原來自己在音樂室裡面待了一整個上午。

「Blake....發生什麼事了嗎？」走到他面前，Adam用雙手捧起他的頭。

在燈光的照射下，Adam的眼珠顏色咖啡又帶著綠，而那雙美麗的眸子現在正倒映出Blake的影子，Blake忍不住親吻了他的手心。「Adam，我想問你....」

「嗯？」

「為什麼你不願意再回舞台演唱呢？」剛說出口，Blake就有點後悔了，因為他看見Adam瞪大眼睛，然後彷彿觸電般的放開他，往後倒退了幾步。

「你怎麼會這麼問？」用不了幾秒，Adam馬上就知道是怎麼一回事了。「Jordan跟你說了什麼嗎？所以這就是為什麼他最近都沒有打來了？他希望你來說服我嗎？」

Blake一時之間不曉得該怎麼回答，他甚至連否認都沒辦法，因為Adam問的確實都是事實，他怎麼會忘記了，自己的情人是個多麼聰明、反應多快的人。

「Adam，我只是－－」他的腦中一片混亂，在無法思考的狀態下，很多話就這麼脫口而出。「你的身體都已經好了，而且也願意陪我一起指導選手，hell，之前Helen能拿到冠軍跟本也是你的功勞，我不知道為什麼你不願意再唱歌呢？」

Adam握緊了拳頭，Blake本來以為他會對自己大吼還是什麼，不過沒有，他只是搖搖頭，用手抱住胸膛，展現出防衛的態度。「你不懂，Blake。」

「我就是不懂才問你，Adam，為什麼？」Blake站了起來，他想要靠近Adam，卻被對方避開了。

「你不會懂，Blake，你不會的。」他用著毫無起伏的音調一直重複這句話，那雙榛子色的眼瞳散發出冰冷的氣息，Blake嚇了一跳，從Adam車禍以來，他頭一次覺得眼前的人如此陌生，過去不管怎麼樣，他總是能從現在的Adam身上發現以前Adam的影子，可是這一刻，Blake卻覺得自己好像面對這一個陌生人。

就好像－－他並不是Blake認識的那個Adam Levine。

他最後看了Blake一眼，表情中帶著悲傷與絕望，Blake張開嘴，卻發不出任何聲音，結果他只能看著年輕男人消失在他眼前。

 

Blake盯著威士忌酒瓶好半天，就彷彿這只裝著澄黃液體的玻璃瓶和他有什麼深仇大恨一般。

他打開了酒蓋，想要倒上一杯，但是猶豫一會又蓋了回去。幾秒以後，他又再一次打開瓶蓋，重複同樣的動作好多次。

突然，他冒起一股莫名火，生氣地想要抓住瓶子的時候，卻不小心碰倒了酒瓶，瓶子順著滾進了水槽，發出清脆的碎裂聲。

Blake深深呼吸了幾次，煩躁地抓抓自己的捲髮，他到底在做什麼？這樣的他和以前又有什麼不一樣？

過去他和Miranda吵架的時候也是，Blake總是會把自己喝到爛醉用酒精麻痺自己，但那又有什麼用？

現在的他應該要保持冷靜好好想想該怎麼處理接下來的事情才對。

他曉得Adam忘掉怎麼彈吉他、彈鋼琴。可是從Adam在The voice上的表現來看，他的音樂知識仍舊存在他腦袋裡。

而每當Blake在練習新曲的時候，Adam總是會用著好奇的模樣盯著他，Blake也曾教過Adam認識吉他的音階，Adam並沒有展露出厭惡，反而非常好學。有幾次他甚至還能糾正Blake彈錯音了。

所以這點應該也不是Adam不願意重新登台的理由。

那到底是為了什麼呢？

Blake其實也期待著Adam能夠再一次開口演唱，不光是為了Jordan，或者Maroon 5的其他成員，而是因為Blake自己，他懷念Adam的歌聲，懷念他在自己面前表演。

畢竟他有將近一年的時間沒有聽見Adam唱歌了，他們一起生活的這段時間，Adam連哼個小調也不曾有過.....等等，這點似乎有些奇怪？

正當Blake打算繼續思考下去的時候，他的手機突然響起震動，嚇了他一大跳。 

從左胸前的襯衫口袋掏出手機，有人傳了封訊息給他，對方是....嗯？Rayn Tedder嗎？他沒想過會在工作以外的時間收到Ryan的訊息。

那是封群發的訊息，除了Blake以外還有Carson、Gwen跟Pharrel都在收件人上面。Blake打開訊息，上面只有簡單的一句話：『He's wonderful dad !!!』Blake把螢幕往下滾動，他看見Adam躺在睡椅上，手臂中攬著Ryan一歲多的幼子熟睡著，然後Ryan六歲大的兒子則趴在他身上開心的高舉起手中的蠟筆，而Adam臉上則有著被色筆塗鴉的痕跡。

Blake忍不住噗嗤笑了出來，喔喔～ 他有見識過Ryan家的小惡魔多有能耐，看來這次輪到Adam遭殃了。

所以Adam跑去Ryan家了嗎？Blake有些驚訝，他本以為Adam會選擇回老家或者去他弟弟那邊，結果卻是到了一個Blake怎麼樣也想不到的人家裡。

抓起外套和鑰匙，Blake決定該去把他的睡美人帶回來了。

 

他先傳了訊息告訴Ryan他會過去接Adam，所以當Blake剛下了車，Ryan就已經在門口等他了。

「Adam真是一個超棒的保父，我決定以後每個休假都要租用他了。」友好的和他握了個手，Ryan臉上滿是喜悅。

「拜託你告訴我你還有其他照片。」和Ryan一起進了門，Blake走進客廳就看見Ryan家老大現在已經跟著另外兩人一塊進入夢鄉了。

「晚點再傳給你。」Ryan抱起壓在Adam身上的大兒子，小心的將他移到隔壁的沙發上。

Blake走到他身邊，睡著的Adam依舊是那樣的年輕、平和，更別說他懷裡還抱著個可愛的金髮小男孩。Blake抽出自己的手機，連拍了好幾張照片才停下來。

「你們怎麼了嗎？」一隻手壓到他肩膀上，Ryan放低了音量，小聲詢問Blake。

「.........」Blake不曉得要怎麼回答，複雜的情緒在他腹腔間翻滾著，最後，他搖搖頭。「我不知道，可是我會想辦法解決的。」

「Adam有時候會過來，當你在錄音或者上節目宣傳的時候。他幫了我們很多地方。」他愣了一下，Adam雖然曾經跟他提過他會去找Ryan，但從來沒有告訴過他細節。

「他幫你？」

「是的，雖然我承諾過Adam不會告訴其他人，但你應該不算別人吧。」他眨眨眼，繼續說。「Adam陪我一起創作了我們下一張的單曲，裡面的詞有一半都是Adam寫出來的。」

Ryan在說什麼？他一直以為Adam不願意回到舞台前是因為他忘記怎麼樣創作，可是如今他居然能夠幫助Ryan寫詞？

「他堅持不願意掛名，也不准我告訴其他團員，他說他還沒做好準備重新回到舞台前，我相信他了。」凝視著Adam的睡臉，Ryan放輕音量。「所以，這並不是那麼簡單對嗎？」

「Ryan.....」他沒辦法跟Ryan吐露實情，儘管在內心裡，Blake已經把他放進了信任的小圈圈中，可是他依舊說不出口。

「我沒有什麼意思。」他聳聳肩，相較於一臉為難的Blake，Ryan倒是表現得很輕鬆。「我只是希望Adam能好起來，完完全全，回到原本的他。」

默默的點點頭，Blake不曉得該如何回應。因為連他自己都不曉得，他會希望Adam回到原本的Adam嗎？


	26. Chapter 26

Adam睜開眼睛，他本來以為自己會在Ryan家的睡椅上醒來，想不到卻是在他們的床上，紅色法蘭絨襯衫直直印入他眼簾。「Blake....」他甚至連頭都不用抬，熟悉的氣息環繞著他，就算Adam多麼不願意承認，但只有這股味道能讓他心安。

「你睡得很熟，連我把你抱上車都沒有醒過來。」大手溫柔的在他後頸摩擦著，Adam想要閃躲這種令人沈溺的溫暖，卻又不知道自己為什麼要抵抗。

他嘆了口氣，最後放棄似的縱容自己往Blake的手裡靠。「我－－」

「噓。」他輕柔地止住Adam想要說的話。「Adam，」他用指尖抬高了Adam下顎，讓他的眼睛能夠看著自己。「你有我在，你不需要一個人背負著一切。」

他沒想過會從Blake口中聽到這句話，Adam向來靈敏的大腦，卻在此刻斷了線。

「我知道你承受著很大的壓力，從你的經紀人、甚至是從你自己那裡。我沒有想過要讓你不安，我只是想要跟你一起分擔而已。」Blake天藍色的眸子裡面寫滿真誠，Adam想要相信他，他真的想要。

不過最後，Adam還是選擇搖頭。「你不－－」

「別再把我關在外面，Adam，」他的手順著滑到了Adam胸前，剛好停在Adam的心臟上方。「我不止想作為你的男朋友，我還想成為你未來的伴侶，那個永遠佔據你心頭的人。拜託，求求你讓我進去好嗎。」一字一句，就彷彿刻在Adam的身上般，他知道Blake和他一樣痛苦，他也知道Blake有多愛他，但是就是因為這樣－－

「你會離開的.....」Adam幾乎宛若嘟囔似的，但在安靜的房間裡，還是讓Blake聽到了。

「我不會，Honey，不管發生什麼事情我都不會離開你。」

「你會。」他的聲音裡沙啞帶著絕望。「等你發現之後，你不會想要我，你會永遠的離開我，再也不會回來。」

「我一直都想要你，從很久、也許打從我們第一次見面開始。」他把Adam拉進自己懷中，Blake受不了見到如此自怨自艾的Adam。「不管你能不能唱歌都不會影響到我對你的感情，我依舊還是愛你。」

Adam花了幾秒的時間才消化掉Blake的話。他瞪大雙眼，直直盯著Blake。「你為什麼會......」

意外地，Blake扯出一個苦笑。「我不知道，我只是猜測，不過看來你的反應已經證明我是對的。」Blake一直在腦中拼湊著他所得到的蛛絲馬跡，最後他大膽下了這個結論，想不到 真的 居然被他猜對了。

下意識地往後退，Adam不曉得要怎麼反應，他第一個想法就是想要逃離Blake身邊，他沒有辦法再面對Blake。

「Adam！」緊緊按住他的腰，Blake任由他掙扎還是依舊不願意放開他。「我說過我不在乎，你不能唱歌不過是件狗屁小事－－」

「是嗎？這只是狗屁小事嗎？」Adam忽然提高了音量，他的手抵在Blake肩膀上，好像想要將Blake推得越遠越好。「我不能唱歌了，也沒辦法繼續擔任Maroon 5的主唱，甚至可能連音樂的工作都沒辦法繼續。我不再是那個cocky rockstar，也不是你愛上的那個 才華洋溢、吸引眾人目光的Adam Levine，這樣你也無所謂嗎？」他幾乎是用吼的講完最後一句，Adam閉上眼，夠了，全部都夠了。

果然如他所料，Blake放開了他，就算Adam心裡早有準備，他仍然不爭氣的露出一聲啜泣。

「Adam.....」Blake的語氣沈重又悲哀，Adam的心頭狠狠揪緊，Blake一定很對他失望，不過這也是Adam自己活該，畢竟他欺騙了他這麼長一段時間。

「Adam，到現在你還不相信我嗎？」溫暖的手掌撫上他臉頰，沒有辦法，Adam只能張開眼睛。「我很久以前就告訴過你了，我不在乎你還會不會彈那些鬼樂器，也不在乎你到底還能不能唱歌，這些鳥事都不會影響到我。」凝視進Adam的眼睛，他把每一個字講得鏗鏘有力，似乎要讓Adam聽清楚。「我愛你，Adam，我愛你。」

「........」咬住嘴唇，Adam希望他能因為Blake的話而開心，但他依舊抗拒著。「不，你愛的是那個Adam，並不是我。」

「不是那個或這個，」Blake的手再一次壓住他左胸口。「我愛的就是你。」緩緩的靠近Adam，Blake好像在給Adam時間考慮一般，最終，他溫柔吻上了Adam的嘴唇。

眼淚從他的眼角旁滾落，他從來不敢奢望Blake知道真相以後還願意繼續愛他，他伸出雙手緊緊抱住Blake的肩膀，他再也不想離開這溫暖的懷抱了。

 

「Adam，」他們就那樣相互依偎了好久，Adam的手指牢牢揪住Blake的領口，而Blake的手也緊緊扣在他的腰上。除了彼此的呼吸聲和心跳以外，房間被寧靜籠罩，直到Blake開了口。「你是從什麼時候知道你沒辦法唱歌的？」

Blake知道自己或許有些急躁，但他想現在就解開Adam所有的不安，所以他必須知道一切，儘管他清楚之後的問題一定會掀起Adam的傷口。

Adam沈默了很久，久到Blake認為Adam或許不會回答他的問題了。「從我在醫院開始。」他的手指微微顫抖，被Blake發現以後拉到嘴唇邊細吻。「你在巡演的時候。」

從那麼久之前嗎？Blake的左胸一陣刺痛，Adam一直保守著這個秘密，就只是因為害怕Blake會因此捨棄他。

「我想要唱歌，跟著旋律開了口，可是不管我怎麼嘗試，我的高音唱不上去，節拍也抓不對。」他本以為會從Blake的眼裡看見失望，但是沒有，水晶藍的雙眼只是認真的望著他，看不出任何情緒。「最糟的是，我都知道，我知道那首歌該怎麼唱，也曉得自己跑了調，但我的聲音好像沒辦法跟上我的腦袋。」

「你後來有再試過嗎？唱歌？」Adam搖搖頭，他不敢、也不願意再去嘗試。 「唱兩句給我聽好嗎？」Blake曉得自己的要求很過份，只是畢竟都過了那麼長的一段時間，或許在時間和多次The voice工作下，Adam的歌聲已經在不知覺間恢復了也說不定。

他深深吸口氣，猶豫了幾分鐘。「你確定？」

Blake臉上的表情很認真，他親吻了Adam的臉頰。「我愛你，不管怎麼樣，所以你什麼都不需要擔心。」

勉強擠出一個苦笑，Adam坐直身體，Blake也跟著從床上坐了起來。Blake溫柔的握住他的手臂，指腹摩擦著他皮膚上的刺青圖案。

Adam過去並不是個相信奇蹟的人，但他現在真的需要。張開口，Adam唱起了She Will be Loved這首歌。

很可惜，現實生活並不是童話故事或者美好小說，Adam才唱了第一句，就曉得自己有多糟糕。

上天或許奪走了他的發聲能力，卻殘忍地留下他敏銳的聽覺。這點諷刺的讓他能夠清楚瞭解自己的走音有多麼恐怖，明明他曉得哪裡該降半音，哪裡又該暫停，可是他的聲音彷彿不受控制的野馬，肆意在荒野間奔馳。

在還沒有進入第二段之前，Blake輕輕把他擁入懷中，打斷了他。Blake的胸口是止不住的疼痛，他什麼都沒說，只是一次次深深的吻住Adam。

「我們會想出辦法的，Adam。」除了不捨，Blake也對Adam感到佩服，他沒辦法想像自己身在Adam處境下會怎麼樣？他的愛人擁有一顆美麗又強壯的心靈。「我們會一起渡過的。」

「你確定你還要這樣的我嗎？」Blake從不知道有一句話可以讓他那麼難過又那麼深愛。

「傻瓜，只要你還要我，我永遠都是你的。」言語已然無用，Blake打算用身體向Adam證明他的真心。

 

他把Adam推倒在床上，不算太重也不太輕，唇瓣落到Adam的臉頰旁邊，Blake的手指輕扯著Adam柔軟的髮絲，把他困在自己製造出來的小空間裡。

Blake是自私的，要是可以，他想要把Adam一輩子囚禁在他身旁，永遠不讓Adam離開。

他繼續往下，用空著的那手拉起Adam的素色T袖，Adam馬上理解了Blake想要什麼，他乖順地按照Blake的動作脫下上衣。

冷冽的空氣侵襲Adam赤裸的皮膚，他顫抖了一下，幸好很快的，Blake溫暖的身體就蓋上了他。

粗糙的手掌在他胸前移動，濕熱的氣息吹撫在Adam脖子上，感官帶來的刺激太過強烈，Adam沒有辦法只能夠閉上眼睛。

Blake的嘴唇在他皮膚上發出嘖嘖的聲響，一路留下了清晰可見的痕跡。他的牛仔褲緊的有些不舒服，Adam忍不住主動伸手解開拉鍊。「Blake.....」他的語氣中帶著請求，Blake當然很樂意幫他的忙，手一使力扯下了Adam的緊身牛仔褲。

沒有浪費時間，Blake把自己脫光的同時，拉開床頭櫃從裡面拿出潤滑液跟保險套，他特意讓Adam能看清楚他在做什麼。「你如果還沒準備好，我們可以不用。」低頭親吻Adam的額頭，Blake把選擇權交給Adam。

Adam搖搖頭，但那並不是拒絕，他把Blake拉回自己身上，意思已經相當明顯。

持續吻著他的眉間和眼角，Blake擠了大量的潤滑液在手上，等待冰涼的液體在指尖變得稍微溫暖之後，他小心翼翼的把手指探進Adam的幽穴中。

和以往一樣，Adam的身體剛開始很緊繃，可是在Blake耐心的開拓之下逐漸放鬆，他的眼睛半睜半闔，似乎把注意力都放在被Blake探索的那個地方。

Blake著迷的關注著Adam每一個反應，每當他的手指碰觸到Adam的前列腺時，Adam總是會不由自主的發出呻吟同時弓起腰肢。Adam的體內是如此炙熱，只要一想到等會他的窄道將要緊緊地包覆住自己陰莖，光是想法就讓Blake興奮的微微發抖。 

等到三根手指都能夠自在的進出以後，Blake猜想Adam應該準備好了。將Adam的雙腿分開，Blake扶著自己的陰莖抵在Adam的入口處。「深呼吸。」

「嗯。」雙手環住了Blake的肩膀，Adam的嘴唇輕輕擦在他劇烈跳動的頸動脈上。

緩慢地，Blake一直告訴自己慢慢來，他一點點將壯碩的巨根推進Adam身體裡。

他不敢進去得太深入，不只是為了Adam也是為了他自己，畢竟感覺太過強烈，Blake擔心自己會提早射出來。

Blake抬起頭，才發現Adam為了忍受接納他，把嘴唇都咬破了。他心疼的搖搖頭，用手指溫柔的碰觸著Adam嘴角。

「Adam，你不需要這樣，」深深嘆了口氣，Blake不曉得究竟該拿這個頑固又惹人憐愛的情人怎麼辦。「放輕鬆，讓我出來。」他用單手撐起自己，想要從Adam身體中退出。

「不要。」，Adam甚至用腿繞緊Blake的腰。「不要離開我。」

「Adam，我不會，我不會離開你的。」他用額頭抵住Adam的，眼睛探進那雙深色的榛子眼珠裡。就在Blake想著到底該怎麼樣讓Adam明白他是不會離開的時候，Blake突然意識到一件事。「告訴我，Babe，告訴我你想要什麼？」

「我－－」沒有料到Blake會這麼直接的問他，Adam揪在Blake身上的力道放鬆了一些。

「告訴我，只要你跟我說，我通通都會給你。」耐心的安撫他，Blake不希望Adam因此受傷，特別是在他們的第一次上。

「我...」Adam沙啞的開了口，他的表情中帶著絕望。「我想要你，全部的你。我想要你屬於我，我想要你一輩子都是我一個人的。」閉上眼睛，Adam彷彿放棄一切似的任由眼淚從眼眶旁落下。

「傻瓜。」他既心疼，卻又感到無奈。「你跟本不需要要求，我也一樣這麼想。」握住Adam的手與他十指交扣，Blake緩慢的擺動起下肢。「你是我的，Adam，我不會對任何人讓出你。我愛你。」

「Blake....」水汪汪的榛色眼睛這次寫滿了堅決。「佔有我，深深的。讓我的每一吋都屬於你。」

「如你所願。」往下托起Adam的臀部，這次Blake不再溫柔，如果Adam要他的所有，那他很樂意全部給他。「我會一次又一次的愛你，讓你的身體和心靈都知道，你是我的。」吻住他的唇，Blake貪婪吸取著Adam的氣息。「同樣，我也是你的。」


	27. Chapter 27

之後的故事並不完美，但也還算能讓人接受。

Blake和Adam與其他成員加上經紀人Jordan一同坐下來，好好地把Adam的身體狀況和眾人解釋清楚。

大家在知道事實以後都很震驚，特別是Jesse。

『你為什麼沒跟我說，Adam，我－－』他不是責怪Adam，而是感到很受傷。『算了，你沒告訴我也是應該的。』他曾經是Adam最好的朋友，他們從學生時代一起成長，可是對現在的Adam來說，他只是跟一般人沒兩樣的陌生人。

Jesse就算理智可以接受，感情上依舊受到打擊。

『Jesse.....』他不想看見棕髮男人為他難過，Adam怯生生的握住男人的手掌。『對不－－』話還沒說出口，就被男人搖頭打斷。

『我沒有要你道歉，Adam。』他真誠的望著Adam。『我只希望，你能多信任我們一些，無論發生什麼事，我們永遠都是你的朋友。Adam，你不需要擔心任何事，我們永遠都會在你身邊。』James輕拍了Jesse的背，像是鼓勵也像安慰。『好嗎？』

Adam沒有多做思考，他站起身，用力擁抱了Jesse。

Jesse說的沒錯，他太懼怕會失去他們，可是如今，他終於理解了。就算他沒有記憶，也不會唱歌，他的朋友們還是會在他旁邊陪著他，就像Blake一輩子都不會放開他一樣。

一旁的James也環住他的脖子，然後Micky、Matt、PJ也圍了上來，Adam把頭埋在Jesse的頸間，強迫自己的眼淚不要掉下來。

他們是真的愛他，那一刻，Adam非常肯定。

 

他們最後想出了一個解決的辦法，由Adam負責主要的詞曲創作，然後由James和Jesse擔任暫時的雙主唱。

這是個很大膽的舉動，連Blake都不禁佩服他們的勇氣。新歌宣傳的時候Adam也和他們一起去了，他們一塊上了The Ellen Show，很稀有的六個人坐在一起接受訪問，當Ellen溫和的問他為什麼沒有擔當主唱的時候，Adam婉轉的回答她，車禍造成他身體問題，短期之內他恐怕都不能開口唱歌了。

攝影棚馬上響起觀眾們難過的哀嚎聲，Adam反過來安慰他們要他們別傷心，畢竟要不是因為這次車禍，他也不會找到他一生的摯愛。

這是不在計畫中的脫稿演出，群眾興奮地尖叫，不過其他成員倒是很緊張，隨時都準備好站出來保護Adam。

Ellen敏感發現氣氛的轉變，她沒有開口，把發言權留給Adam決定。

Adam先是用肩膀推推身旁的Jesse要他放輕鬆。『如果沒有那個人在，我恐怕走不出這次的意外。那人不只是照顧我，也不停的用愛呵護我，讓我對生活重捨了信心。』他很小心的沒有使用"他"這個字，免得讓大家發現是Blake。

『我們有機會認識那人嗎？』Ellen微笑，和煦沒有給人任何壓迫感。

『也許，有一天。』朝著攝影機露出孩子般的天真笑容。『我希望到了那一天，大家都能開心地祝福我們幸福。』

『喔～ 』觀眾席上清楚聽見女性觀眾傳來心碎的嘆息，但他們同時也給予Adam熱烈的掌聲，或許這只是一小步，不過總算有所前進了。

『那成員們對Adam的戀情有什麼看法嗎？』

『嗯.....』James是負責發言的那個，他看看其他人，再看看Adam。『我們的鋒頭又被Adam搶走了，我們本來以為他車禍修養的這段時間能夠學會低調，結果還是一樣。』故意用著調侃的語調把話題轉回他們的新曲上面，Ellen也很配合地和他們聊起這次新歌的創作心得和接下來的宣傳行程。

Blake是在家裡跟Adam一塊看了節目播出，他沒忍到Maroon 5表演完歌曲，畢竟他的愛人都這樣對著攝影機向他表白了，Blake當然要所表示不是嗎？

當晚Adam就被他好好地疼愛了一番。

 

Adam其實很擔心歌迷們能否接受Maroon 5這樣的改變，事實證明Adam多慮了。

Maroon 5在Ellen show的影片一放上Youtube，第一天就突破80萬人次的點閱率，底下的留言也幾乎都是正面的留言，每個歌迷都拼命表達他們期待新曲已經多久多久了。

『你看，大家都愛你們。』親吻他的額頭，Blake不想跟他說"我早就告訴過你了"，不過他心裡確實是這麼想的。

他們在The voice決賽上的表演又掀起一波高潮，雖然Adam只能坐在Blake旁邊和他一塊欣賞，但這卻是Adam第一次，覺得他和其他團員的心是繫在一起的。

這季的冠軍最後落在Ryan身上，Carson一宣佈Ryan的選手拿到冠軍以後，他比選手本人還開心，不停在座位上蹦來跳去，拼命的大聲歡呼著。

『這真是我見過最誇張的反應了。』Blake在他身後邊笑邊說，他的手很自然環住Adam的腰，一時間他們似乎忘了還在公開場合。

『可以成為The voice另外一項紀錄吧？史上最激動的教練反應。』揚起頭，Adam往後輕輕把腦袋靠在Blake肩膀上。

『是啊，我想Ryan以後去哪都會帶著那座獎盃了吧。』吵雜的尖叫聲，還有漫天飛舞的慶祝彩帶，台上的選手好像還在說些什麼，可是Adam和Blake眼中只有彼此。

『才沒有那種獎盃，我也贏過，但我可沒在家裡看過那種東西。』他用手肘抵抵Blake的胸口。

『有啊，我不是放了三座在我們家嗎？』

『白癡，那是你自己花錢做的吧。』兩個人的伴嘴沒有停下，幼稚的話語換來身旁的Pharrell哈哈大笑。

『Adam。』他伸出手，懸在空中一會，確定Adam沒有要閃他以後緩緩放在Adam肩膀上。『我真的很為你感到高興。』短短的一句話，卻包含了Pharrell所有的溫柔。

『Pharrell.....』綻開美麗的微笑，Adam點點頭。『我也很高興。』

  

Blake想，他大概一輩子都不會忘記自己的40歲生日。

今年的生日，他們請親朋好友在Adam家中辦了的小派對，說是Adam家或許不太對，畢竟現在已經是"他們的"家了。

不管是他們的家人－－Blake的母親還特別飛來LA和他們一起住了幾天－－，或者他們在The voice的同事，還是幾個和Blake私交比較好的友人，人雖然不少，但跟以前Adam所舉辦的生日趴比起來還是小巫見大巫。

就在宴會舉行到正熱鬧的時候，Blake原本還跟Adam一起和Christina聊天的，可是他一回頭，Adam卻不見了。

『Blake？怎麼了？』Christina似乎沒有發現任何異狀，還用著困惑的表情看著他。

『Adam人呢？』儘管周遭都是他們的親朋好友，Blake依舊忍不住擔心。

『嗯？他也許去拿東西吃了還是跟誰在一起吧。』金髮女人一邊說，一邊用著很奇怪的眼神打量Blake。

『怎麼了？』

『你到現在還是放不開Adam嗎？他除了記憶還沒恢復，其他一切都已經沒問題了，你不覺得自己有點保護過度了？』一番話說的很刺耳，不過Blake其實並不介意，畢竟他也曾想過這個問題。

『我知道。』他聳聳肩。『可是我能說什麼，Adam就是愛我。』

『你－－』Christina被他的回應堵得一時說不出話，她做了個噁心的乾嘔，搖搖頭。『真是夠了，Get a room！』

『我會，等我找到他以後。』沒錯，他因為這句話被Christina狠狠打了一巴掌在背上。『哈哈哈。』他不是故意要欺負她，只是Blake忍不住自己開心的情緒。

在四周漫步，他到處尋找著Adam的身影，在客廳嗎？沒有。還是在餐廳呢？也沒有。游泳池？沒看到。他甚至連臥房都去了一趟，一樣沒見到人。

Adam去了哪裡？現在只剩下....他的目光落向深處的音樂室。剛邁開步伐，他卻突然被某人拉住。

『Hey，我們的壽星。』他的好友，Luke，一手拿著兩瓶啤酒，一手抓住他的外套。『你跑去哪裡了？怎麼都不來跟我們喝一杯？』

順著他所指的方向望過去，Blake看到他的另一個好友Michael Buble跟Ryan坐在一起，然後旁邊是Usher與Pharrell，對面是他的良師兼慈母Reba。這真是一群奇妙的組合，他不禁想。

『快過來，』湊在他耳邊，壓低了音量。『你可不希望讓Reba生氣吧？』

好樣的，Luke這傢伙居然搬出Reba的名義威脅他。Blake雖然無奈，卻還是乖乖走過去坐下參與聊天，他望了一眼音樂室，Adam應該不會有事吧。

 

就在Blake被灌得酒酣耳熱之際，Carson忽然冒出來，拍拍Usher的肩。『好囉。』

『什麼東西好了？』相較於所有人一副了然於心的賊笑，Blake明顯還在狀況外。

『來吧，Adam準備了禮物給你。』Ryan把他拉了起來。『走吧、走吧。』

『什麼？』他傻傻的被Ryan帶著走進了音樂間。一開始Blake看到的是個小舞台，James和Jesse坐在兩側，中間擺著一個空的椅子。

Carson壓著他在他們正對面坐下，其他的親戚友人都圍在他身後，小小的音樂室被人潮擠滿。

『Car....』『噓。』他還沒把問題問出口，就被Carson打斷。『安靜的聽吧。』

『啊？』當他將目光投向舞台時，才發現Adam坐到了那張空的椅子上。

他的腿上放著一把吉他，Blake瞪大雙眼，無法相信自己眼前所見的。

Adam和左右的兩人點點頭示意開始，當他拿起撥片，彈出Blake再熟悉不過的節奏時，Blake真的以為自己的眼淚會感動的掉下來。

Adam彈得是他的Honey bee，除了這是他的歌以外，真正讓Blake感動的是，完全忘記怎麼彈吉他的Adam，為了他學會了這首歌。

房間內，除了Adam的主旋律加上James和Jesse的伴奏以外沒有其他聲音，雖然樂器的聲音很美，不過似乎少了些什麼。

Adam也感覺到了，他朝著Blake露出有點害羞又抱歉的尷尬笑容，那模樣令Blake又愛又憐。

他忍不住走上前，蹲在Adam的腿邊，隨著旋律唱起他這首經典歌曲。

Blake專注的凝視著Adam的眼睛，手掌來回摩擦著他的膝蓋，像是在給Adam鼓勵一般。『You be my honeysuckle, I’ll be your honey bee.』當最後一個音符結束的時候，Blake再也忍受不了了。

『我愛你，Adam。』深深吻著Adam的唇，Blake顧不得他們還在眾人的目光之下，他對Adam的熱愛，必須要用行動讓Adam瞭解。

背後似乎響起了不知道是誰的口哨聲，還有笑聲跟掌聲，但是這些對Blake來講都只是無意義的背景音樂罷了，當Adam把手環在他的脖子上，輕聲的回應他他也愛他，那一秒，Blake覺得自己是全宇宙最幸運的傢伙。


	28. Chapter 28

Blake把新一季的合約擺到床頭櫃上，這季的合約和過去沒有太大差異，儘管上一季他沒有拿到冠軍，但NBC確實又加了他一些薪水。

這真是一份優渥的合約和令人羨慕的工作，照理說，Blake應該要毫不猶豫的簽名才對，只是....

「你還在考慮什麼？」Adam的聲音驚醒了他，抬起頭，他皺起眉毛。

「老實說嗎？」他等著Adam走到他身邊，爬上了床，躺到他的胸前。「我也不知道。」輕吻著Adam的頭頂，Blake的手掌滑過Adam露出的赤裸手臂。

「你不想再繼續了嗎？」沒有責備也不是催促，Adam純粹好奇想知道原因罷了。

「也許？」畢竟已經10季了，將近5年的時間，他都在同一個位置上指導選手，Blake喜歡這份工作沒有錯，但他不禁也會想，如果有一天他不再做The voice的導師，那他要做什麼呢？

做什－－Blake忽然像是被雷打到一般從床上彈了起來，激烈的反應也嚇到了Adam。「怎麼了？」

「Adam，我曾說過，如果我不想再繼續The voice就代表我找到自己下一個階段想做的事情了，現在我知道自己想做什麼了。」握住Adam的肩膀，Blake語氣中帶著真誠。「可是我需要你跟我一起完成，你願意嗎？」

沒有遲疑，「說吧。」Adam點點頭。

「我們一起去旅行好嗎？」他興奮的表情全都寫在臉上。「如果你不想走太遠，我們就在境內做公路旅行，去每一個我們以前不會停留過的小鄉鎮。或者我們可以去環遊歐洲、亞洲，只要你想，哪裡我們都能去。」他停在都市已經太久了，或許該是時候他走出這個地方，讓廣大的世界激盪出他的音樂靈感。

啊，當然所有的前提都必須是要有Adam跟他一起就是了。

「Adam？」對方似乎不像他一樣興致勃勃，Adam的目光越過他，好像在考慮什麼般。「你不喜歡這個主意嗎？」

「嗯？」側著頭，Adam想要偽裝，卻還是壓抑不了嘴角的微笑。「傻瓜，你覺得我會讓你沒有我一個人去哪裡嗎？」

「別故意嚇我，dipshit！」緊緊將他抱在懷裡，Blake真的一度擔心Adam會不願意呢。

「你是擺脫不了我的，big country。」稍微用力，Adam把他壓倒在床上，他整個人趴在Blake身上，下巴剛好抵在Blake的心臟上頭。

「我也沒有打算放開你。」

 

陽光讓他從睡夢中清醒，Blake打了個哈欠，視線很自然地落到牆上掛的月曆上。還剩3天，再過三天他們就要出發了。

想想還真是不可思議，他們只花了兩天的時間就決定要去哪些地方，然後一個晚上的時間密集打給所有的親友告知他們這件事－－喔，他還清楚記得Adam母親的怒吼，不過至少她最後還是答應把Adam交給自己了。－－一天的時間訂好機票，他們現在唯一剩下的只有打包行李，三天後帶著愉快的心情搭上飛機前往陌生國度。

說到這點，他家的Adam去哪裡了？

下了樓梯，Blake就聞到培根的香味，喔喔～ 原來他賢慧的妻子在做早餐嗎？當然Blake只敢想想而已，他可沒有大膽到在Adam面前直接叫他老婆。

剛踏進廚房，Blake就看到穿著短褲T袖的Adam背對他站在爐台前。

「Sugar, Yes please, Won't you come and put in down on me～～ 」Blake花了幾秒鐘的時間才意識過來Adam在做什麼。

他在唱歌，而且不是五音不全的哼唱，他是真的在唱、歌！

「Gosh！Adam，你想起來了嗎？」激動的衝到他身旁，Blake抓住他的手背，讓Adam轉向自己。「你記得自己是誰嗎？」

「想起什麼？你睡昏囉？」他的單邊眉毛疑惑地抬起。「你在問什麼蠢問題？」皎潔的眼珠盯著Blake，他露出困惑的表情。

「拜託，Adam，回答我。」醫生曾經告訴過他們，或許有一天Adam會突然恢復所有的記憶，沒有任何預兆，就只是全部想起來了。今天該不會就是那天吧？

停頓了幾秒。「我是Adam Levine，Maroon 5 的主唱不是嗎？你是被外星人綁架洗腦了嗎？」厭煩又帶著嘲諷的語氣和過去一模一樣，Blake的心頭緊張地怦怦跳。

「那我是誰？」

「你？」上下打量了他老半天，Adam好像在判斷Blake是認真的還是在開他玩笑。「你是Blake Shelton，我在The voice上結識的孽緣，也是我最好的損友，這樣你滿意了嗎？」

「還有呢？」Adam不記得嗎？他想起了過去可是忘記他們相愛的事情了嗎？

「還有什麼？」他掙脫Blake的手臂，一臉平淡的轉過身，回到還在料理的炒蛋上。「不過，你昨天也喝的太醉了吧？明明我家就有很多房間，你偏偏要睡到我床上是怎麼回事？我看你真的該戒酒了，不然Miranda老說是我帶壞你。」

彷彿一盆冷水從他頭上澆下，Blake全身的力氣都被抽乾了，他盯著Adam的背影，明明是他熟悉、深愛的那人，Blake卻沒有辦法再碰觸他。

他想像過這一天的到來，在他最恐懼的夢魘裡。Blake知道他和Adam所擁有的一切都是Blake偷來的，總有一天，他必須把Adam還回去，還給Adam的家人、朋友、團員跟歌迷們。

可是Blake從不期望那天這麼快就來臨。

往後退了幾步，Blake不覺得自己還有辦法繼續和Adam共處在同一個房間。

Adam恢復記憶了，他應該要高興才對，但是Blake感到的只有絕望和心碎。不過至少Adma還記得自己是他的朋友，Blake想要這麼安慰自己，卻依舊於事無補。

轉過身，他想離開這裡，越快越好。

忽然，他被一雙纖細的手臂給環住，低沈的聲音從他後背傳來。「Dumbass，你覺得我真的會忘了你？」

轉身，他用著發抖的雙手捧起Adam的臉。「Adam？」

「I got you。」臉上帶著笑意，Adam低頭親吻著Blake的掌心。「嚇到你了嗎？」

「Gosh....」Blake這才鬆了口氣，他用力把Adam擁入懷中，雙手牢牢扣在Adam腰上，似乎不想要再放開他。「你打算讓我心臟病發作嗎？Asshole！」

沒有回他，Adam只是在他頸間發出悶悶的笑聲，Blake儘管想發火，最終只是嘆了口氣。「你真的想起來了？」

「是的，我的過去，我們之間，我都記得。」他用額頭抵住Blake的，兩個人的鼻尖幾乎要碰在一起。「謝謝你，Blake，關於這一切。」Blake曉得Adam指的是什麼，他搖搖頭。

「不，Adam，你跟本不需要謝我。」一次又一次的親吻他，唇舌交纏之間，Blake忽然想起什麼。「不過，這是不是代表著我們的旅行要延期了？」既然Adam恢復記憶了，那他應該會希望能夠多和自己的家人相處吧？還有Maroon 5的新曲、他的團員朋友們，有太多東西需要Adam去趕上。

「才不要呢。」出乎Blake意料的，Adam嘟起嘴吧。「我已經好久沒放假了，而且你答應過我們要一起去浮潛的。」扯出了孩子氣的微笑。「反正除了你我之外沒人知道我恢復記憶的事，其他的東西都可以等。」伸手圈住Blake的脖子，他把自己的身體往Blake身上靠。

「As you wish.」不管什麼，他都聽Adam的，畢竟Blake覺得自己這一生不會再有任何的願望了，因為他所有的願望，在今天都已經實現了。


	29. Chapter 29

我寫完了，想想真是一件神奇的事情。

從喜歡上Shevine開始我就構思出這篇文，歷經漫長的7個月，我終於有幸在今年結束之前完成。

真是可喜可賀、可喜可賀。

其實這篇文章的雛形是來自我另外一篇WIP的V6井博文，相較之下那篇就沒那麼幸運可以有個圓滿結局。畢竟還是WIP嘛....

一路過來也要感激不少的Shevine粉們，我是靠著你們的鼓勵才能完結這篇文章的，不管是默默看文的你，還是願意撥空留言的你，我都非常感激。特別是每一個鼓勵過我的朋友，我都把你們牢牢記在我心中唷！

喜歡上Shevine這個明明是熱門但同人文卻很冷門的CP，真不知道該說是幸還是不幸，比起寫文我更寫歡看文呀～ 我現在都只能找洋粉的同人文稍微安慰一下我受創的心靈了。

講到受創....我一度停擺了幾個月的時間，全部都是因為我無法接受Blake的新戀情對象。（是的，我其實不太在意他談感情，可是我在意的是和他交往的那人）

因為（那人）太過接近，給我的衝擊也特別大，我美好的The voice（Shevine show）小天堂就這麼被殘忍的破壞了。就是這點讓我一度陷入低潮差點爬不出來。

可是再難過也於事無補，我決定把悲憤轉為力量，發洩在我的文章上面。所以寫完啦～～（灑花）

接下來我應該要把另外一個交錯的坑（Not the end, just the beginning）這篇填一填才對，可是我最近迷上了30 days OTP challenge NSFW這東西（中文翻譯就是30天肉文挑戰？），所以我會先來寫這個吧。然後我還想寫 嚮導!Blake和 哨兵!Adam的故事，是的，我的腦洞又開了。

再次謝謝大家看完正文，還有我的廢話，然後下面就當作新年小禮物吧。

這篇文章正式結束了，請讓我下台一鞠躬。

 

 

番外 01.

『Blake，你是在開我們玩笑嗎？Adam都已經恢復記憶了，你卻跟我說你們不要接第12季的The voice？』擾人的音量從電話那端傳來，Blake摀住耳朵把手機拿遠了一些。

「Carson，你好吵，冷靜一點好嗎？」海風透過廣大的玻璃窗吹進房內。「你真的應該看看這裡的風景，就不會那麼暴躁了。」

『Blake....』他清楚聽出Carson口氣裡的無奈還有壓抑的怒氣。沈默了幾分鐘以後，他再次開口。『你們現在在哪？』

「Bora Bora，這地方真是美呆了，你真該帶你老婆和小孩來這裡走走。」窗外是蔚藍的海洋，和一望無際的海平線，自然真的是很神氣又偉大。

『是的，等我搞定12季的導師以後，我會要求NBC給我放個三個月長假的。』Blake很不給面子的笑了出來，他當然知道Carson是在諷刺他們。

「你還在戲弄Carson？」他的愛人只穿著一條泳褲，從泳池裡爬起來走向他，在陽光的照射下，Adam身上的水珠顯得閃閃發光。真是美景，Blake忍不住吞了口口水。

「不然你跟他說吧。」把手機交給他，Blake所幸肆意的撫摸起Adam潮濕的肌膚，同時舔掉他肩膀殘留的水滴。

「是，我是Adam。」推推Blake埋在自己胸前的腦袋，不過Blake就跟惱人的蒼蠅沒兩樣，用手緊緊抓住Adam的腰，不讓他離開。「好，我說好。你就只要準備好兩張空椅子等我們回去吧。」Blake的手摸進Adam的泳褲底下，彷彿不開心Adam的注意力都在電話那頭的Carson上。「嗯，知道....」他盡力想要拉開和Blake之間的距離，不過每次只要Blake大手一撈，他又再次重回Blake懷裡。

起初Adam還能專心在Carson有多開心自己終於說服Adam他們回來的事情上，可是當Blake手握住的他的陰莖時，Adam可就聽不下去關於工作人員還有其他導師有多想他們的事情了。

「我知道...Car....」話還懸在半空中，手機就被Blake重新奪了回去，Blake迅速的關掉電話扔到一旁，同時拉下Adam的泳褲把他推倒在床上。「你很急唷？」揚起誘人的微笑，Adam好整以暇的等待Blake脫光上床。

「這當然，過不到2個月我們又要回到LA了，不趁現在好好享受怎麼行。」微刺的鬍渣刮過Adam胸前。「等我們坐回那張椅子上，我可是不會對你留情的唷。」

「bring on, Shelton. 我期待著。」

 

番外 02.

「Charlie！」Adam開心的大叫，畢竟他已經一年多沒見到他們了。「Bones！」他跪下來，讓兩隻金色大狗一前一後撲上他。「好啦，好啦！」他被兩隻狗又親又舔，雖然臉上沾滿口水，但是Adam的笑容依舊燦爛。「我也很想你們。」

在Adam車禍之後，因為他的身體和記憶問題，所有的家人朋友包含Blake都覺得他當時的狀況並不適合養狗。畢竟他照顧自己都沒時間了，再多二條大狗恐怕有些負擔。

所以在Jesse的自告奮勇之下，Charlie和Bones被帶到他家去，由Jesse代為飼養。

「幸好他們還記得Adam。」雙手抱著胸，James看著他們兩狗一人在地板上翻滾，忍不住跟著笑了起來。

「他一路上也在擔心這個，」Blake靠坐在沙發椅背上。「一直不停跟我念說，萬一Bones不記得他是誰要怎麼辦？他是不是應該帶Charlie最喜歡的玩具去免得Charlie不回家？」

「哈哈，典型的Adam。」他們從20幾歲的少年時代就認識了，Adam的個性他也很瞭解。「總是熱愛他家寶貝勝過一切。」

「是的，我有預感回去以後我大概會失寵好一段時間了。」別說回家以後，現在的Adam眼中除了Charlie和Bones以外似乎看不到其他東西。「我看我還是把Betty一起帶回家好了。」

「這樣你們家可熱鬧了。」

「吃飯了。」低沈的男生嗓音從廚房傳來，突然兩隻狗離開Adam身上，像是聽見警報一般迅速的奔往廚房。

「喔，你該看看Jesse把他們教的多好。」拍拍Blake的肩膀，James等著Blake把Adam從地上拉起後，領著他們兩人走向廚房。

「等一下。」兩盆狗食擺在地上，只見Charlie和Bones直挺挺的坐著，明明美食當前兩狗卻完全不為所動，乖巧的等著褐髮男人下一步的口令。

兩隻金毛大犬就這麼直瞪著Jesse高舉在半空中的左手，一點聲響也沒吭，活像被施了固定術的木頭人。

「好了，開動。」在Jesse手一放下的瞬間，Charlie和Bones有志一同的低頭埋首進他們的午餐中。

不止Blake看傻了眼，Adam也是。他曾經成功讓狗兒們聽話的坐好，但那是因為他捧著他們的飯就此當作威脅。像Jesse這樣，食物擺在地上，光用手勢就能讓他們安安份份，Adam真的一次也沒有成功過。

而且更讓Adam跌破眼鏡的在後頭，Jesse居然在Charlie認真吃飯的時候揉弄她的耳朵？要知道Charlie是個超級愛吃的小孩，有人膽敢在吃飯時間打擾她的話一定會被她吠加上咬，而她今天居然任憑Jesse這樣玩鬧她？

「真棒、真棒。」Jesse把Charlie的耳朵拉起以後又放下，Charlie非但沒有生氣，還開心的搖著尾巴。

「不公平。」雙手插腰，Adam不悅的瞪著Jesse。「真是叛徒。」

「嘿，我畢竟是他們的養父呀。」Jesse揚起燦爛的陽光微笑，只是此刻的Adam覺得真是礙眼地不得了。

「我又沒有不要他們。」他伸手想要摸摸Bones的屁股，才剛碰到Bones，對方就發出不耐煩的聲音接著移動身體遠離Adam。「你是給他們下藥了吧？」

「我才沒有。」抬起頭，灰藍眼珠正好望著Adam。彷彿兩人間有股異樣的默契，他們同時沈默下來。

Adam坐到Jesse身旁，他自然的把頭靠在Jesse的肩上。「對不起。」他的聲音很小很細，除了Jesse以外，他們後面站著的Blake和James都聽不到。

「你知道從意外發生之後你就一直在道歉嗎？真不像你。」他揉亂了Adam的頭髮，換來對方氣鼓鼓的拍開他的手。

「哈哈。」氣氛輕鬆了許多，Jesse這回伸手攬住Adam的腰，他把自己的腦袋貼了上去。「我們很高興你沒有放棄，你想起來了，這才是最重要的。」

Adam看著他點點頭，臉上的表情終於舒緩了一些，敲敲Jesse的大腿，他們沒有再說話，就那樣坐在一起。他們之間環繞著一股特殊的空氣，彷彿沒有任何人可以理解和闖入。

Blake凝視著他們的背影，他從剛認識Adam的時候就知道，這個和Adam交往多年，不只是朋友、團員也是家人的男人，對Adam而言有多重要。

他們一起渡過了童年到現在，感情依舊沒有改變，在Blake的認知中，這是一件很神奇的事情。

兩個人所擁有的過往，不是一般人能夠理解的，他們之間的羈絆，也比任何人都要深。

如果真的要Blake來說，他恐怕有些嫉妒吧。

「這就是他們兩人。」James輕輕出聲，拉回失神的Blake。「曾經我也一度會想，如果我在更早以前就認識Jesse會怎麼樣？」揚起唇角，他聳聳肩。「不過我很滿意現在，所以就算了吧。」

他思考了一會James的話，哼了哼聲。「是的，我也是。」

 

番外 03.

Helen Sanchez，她是從The voice發跡的歌手。

歌手的生涯並不好過，雖然參加The voice讓她累積了不少人氣，但是一路走來還是很辛苦。畢竟看看現實吧，每年從The voice發跡的選手何其多，但是真正能夠稱過幾年的跟本只是少數。

Helen算是幸運的那群，經過七年的磨練，她終於成為在國際間小有名氣的歌星，也在今年舉辦了她第一次的世界巡迴演唱。

她把最後一場演唱會定在LA，畢竟這是她出道的地方，也算是她第二個家。

更何況還有兩個很重要的人在等著她。

 

「感謝今天大家來參加我的演唱會～」用力揮手，Helen對著台下歌迷大喊。

群眾們熱烈的歡呼，Helen也被現場的熱情感染了。「今天我請了兩位特別來賓，對我來說非常重要的人，要是沒有他們，我現在也不會站在這裡。」

「歡迎我的兩個爸爸，Adam Levine和Blake Shelton！！」她剛講完，尖叫和掌聲就綿延不絕的響起。

Blake先走出來，他給了Helen大大的擁抱。「原來我已經從Coach Blake變成Daddy Blake囉。」

「我一直想這麼叫你們嘛。」在他們面前Helen還是像個小女孩一樣，她害羞的吐吐舌頭。

「我不反對，反正我一直想要個女兒很久了。」Adam也迎了上來，除了抱緊Helen以外還給了她一個親吻。

「Hello。」Blake拿起麥克風。「看來我首先要感謝大家對我們家女兒的支持。」他和Adam在幾年前公開戀情，不管國內還是海外，Blake很確定不會有人不知道他正在和Adam交往中。

「相信大家都很替Helen能夠舉辦國際巡迴感到開心吧。」他一開口，觀眾們就報以極大的尖叫聲回應他。Blake滿意的點點頭，接著話鋒一轉。「這都要多虧我教的好。」

當眾人理解Blake說了什麼以後，全場轟然大笑。Adam在旁邊用著鄙視的眼神看他，同時攬住了Helen肩膀。「才怪，是Helen本身品質好，跟你才沒關係。」他試圖幫Helen講話，結果Helen卻用很疑惑的語氣問他。

「Coach Adam，我是什麼商品嗎？」

演唱會場又再次響起笑聲，他們很成功的炒熱了現場的氣氛，接著Adam還跟Helen一起合唱了Lost  star，由Blake負責吉他伴奏。

歌曲結束的時候，Blake很確定他看見有幾個女性觀眾在擦眼淚。

Adam看了他一眼，兩人交換了驕傲與喜悅，他們都很開心自己能為Helen的歌唱事業盡上一分薄力。

從Helen離開The voice之後，Blake信守他的承諾，和Helen保持往來。並且靠著他的人脈和關係，努力替Helen建構了一條比較順遂的歌唱之路。

然後在Adam回歸歌壇以後，他也加入了幫忙的行列。只是他們從來沒有直接告訴過Helen這些事情，他們只是一直默默在背後付出著。

如今能夠看到Helen站在這樣的千人舞台上面表演，他們真心覺得所做的一切都值得了。

Blake呼了口氣，耐心等著Adam和Helen的閒談告一段落。「那，我想接下來的時間我們要還給Helen了。」再次擁抱了Helen，這是他們之前預演好的過程，至少到目前為止都是。

「等等。」他有點沙啞的喊出這個字，連Blake自己都感到驚訝，他現在居然會覺得緊張。清清喉嚨，他不停告訴自己，沒有什麼好怕的。「我今天有一件重要的事情想宣布。」他的語氣突然變得很沈重，現場觀眾也跟著安靜下來。

Helen看看Blake，再看看Adam，她好像懂了什麼。漫步往Blake身邊移動，她環住Blake的手臂。「什麼，是要我簽領養同意書嗎？」捏捏他，Helen彷彿在為Blake打氣一般，似乎她已經知道Blake打算做什麼了。

「哈哈哈。」或許是人群的大笑又或許是Helen的關係，Blake確實放鬆了點。

「嗯，也可以，不過要等這件事完成之後。」他給了Helen一個不用擔心的微笑，這次，他用著堅定的步伐，朝Adam的方向走去。「因為我男朋友曾經告訴我單膝下跪求婚很老土，所以我應該可以跳過這步驟吧？」話才剛出口，底下的群眾就一片騷動，大家好像已經預料到即將發生的事情。

Adam就跟被雷劈到差不多，他傻傻的站在那邊動也不動，露出一副"你不是在開我玩笑吧"的表情。

「是真的，Adam。」Blake曉得自己的酒窩現在應該很清晰的掛在臉上。「你願意和我結婚嗎？」從左胸口袋掏出他預藏已久的戒指盒，Blake打開盒蓋遞到Adam眼前。

榛子色眼睛瞪的大大地，Adam張開嘴吧，卻沒有發出半點聲音，太好了，他讓一向能言善道的Maroon 5主唱講不出話了，Blake真是優秀。

「Say YES！！」不曉得是台下哪個人先爆出這句，下一刻，全場人員都很有默契的一起喊著「YES！YES！YES！」甚至連Helen也跟著在旁邊拍起手來。

幾分鐘以後，Adam才回過神。「STOP！」他舉起手，有效的阻止了人群的起鬨。「你計畫好的？」他挑起半邊眉毛，視線在戒指和Blake的臉上來回。

「一半一半，求婚是早就想好的，不過觀眾可不是我收買的。」掌聲又再次蓋過一切，Adam只能無奈的搖搖頭。

他還是沒有給他正式的回應，Blake當然曉得Adam不會拒絕他，可是他真心期望聽到Adam那句回答。「你願意嗎？」

他仔細的盯著戒指瞧了瞧。「我以為你永遠不會問呢，Dumbass。」拉起Blake的領帶，Adam把他扯向自己，當著所有人的面前給了Blake一個火辣辣的熱吻。

Helen用指尖拭掉眼角旁喜悅的眼淚，確實就像她所說的，現在她有兩個父親沒錯了。


End file.
